


Accidents

by Cartooncamillion



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Edd "Double D", Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dork, Double D has a crush on Kevin, Double D is a fragile bean, Double D tutors Kevin, Gay Sex, Kevin doesn’t know how to express his feelings properly, Kevin is the captain of the football team, Kevin’s father is abusive, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, eene - Freeform, initial non consensual sex, realized feelings, top kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartooncamillion/pseuds/Cartooncamillion
Summary: After his best friends moved away and out of his life, Double D found himself alone when it came to braving high school. When budding feelings for a certain red haired athlete start to become apparent it leads to hilarious, steamy, even heartbreaking moments for the young man. Will high school get better for the poor dork?
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a little fun fanfic for you all that I wrote a little while back with a friend of mine who not only played the wonderful Double D but also edited this beautiful roleplay we did together. I felt like it deserved to have a little more attention and wanted to share it with you all on here!
> 
> Half of the credit goes to the lovely NotYourTherapist for editing and playing Double D. If you have not seen her work you should go check her out on DeviantArt and show her some love (*cough cough* she is wickedly talented *cough cough*) and she has also made some beautiful art for this story!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/notyourtherapist/art/Cover-Page-Accidents-433344202
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter One Double D smiled as he finished his last notes in class with the neatest handwriting. He glanced over at his hidden crush, the brutish football captain in the front row. He flushed before hiding in the rim of his hat, unsure of where this unusual flattery surfaced from. Kevin was busy attempting to balance his pencil on his nose not necessarily focusing on the teacher in front of them. When the pencil finally fell onto the desk he sighed and looked over at his best friend Naz, whispering something to her before she elbowed him causing Kevin to make an ‘oof’ sound. Their math teacher turned narrowing his eyes at him. “Something you wish to share with the class Kevin?” He fixed his hat folding his arms on the desk. “No ma’am, Mrs. Smith.” The teacher shook her head before continuing on. Double D sighed, perplexed that he was so fixated on such a rude young teen. He rolled his eyes and made a small noise like he had a headache in distaste of the handsome teen's attitude towards his education. As the class ended, Double D stood up and gathered his things. He started to walk towards the door, but couldn't manage to pass Kevin. He stood still afraid to walk past the young man as he chatted with his friends until DD finally took a deep breath and sprinted past them, his arm brushing the red head's back. Kevin flinched forward when DD bumped him and he looked back with a scowl. “Watch it dork!” He fixed his hat and bushed off his shoulder, walking out of the classroom with Naz and Rolf. The three walked down the hall and towards their lockers. Kevin put away his books while Rolf and Naz switched books out. Kevin waved to his friends as he headed to PE. Ignoring the tense words, Double D didn't stop walking in a sprint until he was a good bit away from the classroom. He had been so uncomfortable in that classroom, a strange feeling since the classrooms were his favorite places usually. He had to straight his hat before going to his locker and switching out text books. 'Such a strange condition I must have...' He sighed with a sad smile. Double D tried not the let the echoing ring of Kevin's insult bother him too much. He had been picked on by the other teen since childhood. It was natural for him to smile now so it didn't show just as the effect of his parent’s absence on him didn’t show. He fiddled with his small, very clean practice jersey. He hated being a part of this awful sport, especially since no one on the team enjoyed his presence. He was, of course, just in the way. Unfortunately, he was required to take place in at least one athletic extracurricular activity for his college transcript. He couldn't help, but flick his eyes above the ground now and then to see Kevin laughing with some boys that played football with them. This puzzling fascination with Kevin was beginning to bother him. He fiddled with his fingers in the bottom slip of his jersey shirt and felt even more frustrated that he couldn’t understand his own target of fascination. He scowled down at the dirt with a flush face from trying to hold his breath and focus. About 20 minutes later of the boys roughing about and Double D avoiding the ball, Kevin called break for everyone for a moment. He started walking over to his water bottle and pulling off his shirt to let body cool. Taking a few needed gulps of water, he sprayed some of it onto the back of his neck cooling himself down. Double D blushed as he failed to hold his concentration on the dirt and started to stare at Kevin's physic. Double D bit his bottom lip as he hunched his head in between his shoulder as the water dripped and poured down the toned back of the football captain. 'Oh my...' He swallowed, loosening the collar of his shirt a little before flicking his eyes nervously to the ground again. Someone shouted from the outer field to grab Kevin's attention. Double D jumped when he heard Kevin's name hollered out. He managed to be brave enough to look up and actually watch the game. 'The sport has a mechanical function after all...' He shrugged to himself, trying to convince himself it was the sport that allured him and not the half-naked Adonis on the field. 'Oh goodness...the torture I would receive if my intentions were exposed...' He thought worriedly. As Kevin turned back and set his water bottle back down. He headed back to the game, not bothering to slip his shirt back on. Watching Kevin in a strong studious gaze, Double D blinked up just in time to see the ball come flying through the air to his face. A crashing pain to his nose made the small teen yelped out loud as he was knocked back and driven into the grass. He winced when the back of his head hit what felt like a rock, his eyes rolled back into his head. He groaned as he lazily wiped his face in a daze. After seeing the blood he started to whine. “Oh no! I just washed this uniform…” He sighed and decided to lay there for a moment as he waited for his ears to stop ringing. “Shit, man! You were supposed to catch it!” Kevin hollered at Rolph before joining the other players that had come running over. “Kev, if Coach sees this he'll make us jog until nightfall!” Kevin groaned and walked up, looking confused as to why DD was still on the team at all. He saw the blood and winced, “Damn he’s pretty busted up. I'll take him to the nurse. Keep playing, I'll be back in a minute.” He held out his hand, “Come on dork, and get up.” Double D blinked a couple of times before he realized that he had reached up and Kevin’s hand was now in his own. The dork gasped under his breath, but stayed quiet as he shakily got up and followed the sweaty and still half-dressed football player. He covered his face so as the blood wouldn't gross out the other boy. He apologized though his hand, but it came out sounding dazed. “I'm sorry Kevin. I didn't mean to sabotage our- well your practice.” When the red head didn't immediately answer the dork started to ramble. “It’s very responsible for the team to take care of me, even though I beg you not to trouble it. I'd hate for Coach to be upset that you left practice…” He looked at the floor as they walked, noticing their hands were still being held and blushed. Of course this was mostly because Double D couldn’t keep up or really see where he was going at this point. “Did you not notice the football flying at your face? I mean you were staring right at me when I threw it.” Kevin finally said matter-o-factly, “What are you still doing on this team anyways? You never do anything, but stand there and look terrified…” He pulled DD along trying to hurry so no one would see him escorting the dork to the nurse. He already had enough trouble to deal with; he didn't want to be trashed on too. “Apologies. I was in a daze trying to follow the game’s schematic…and well I need the activity for my transcript...And Coach said he wouldn’t give me credit if I just sat on the bench...” He tried to explain as he stumbled, trying to keep up. “For someone who's top of the class you’re not very observant are you? Maybe you should stick with what you’re good at.” He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “…I-I suppose…I did see you were playing rather well today, though.” He tried to compliment discretely. “A balanced breakfast this morning, perhaps?” He chuckled nervously, a sad attempt to chit chat with the young man. “You were watching me?” He looked back with a raised eyebrow. 'That’s kind of weird...' he thought as the younger looking teen continued to hold his face and flush, staring at the floor as they rushed to the office. ‘That's nice he thinks I'm the top of the class...' Double D blushed to himself before being embarrassed by the following question. “D-did I say that? I mean I was watching the game. Our uh- formations and whatnot. You just seem to be the most talented, so you're the m-most noticeable.” Double D rambled once more. 'Just flatter him, Eddward. Don't put your foot in your mouth like you usually do.' Kevin shook his head, “You're so weird…” DD winced at Kevin’s words as they finally came upon the nurse’s office, only to find it had a ‘will return in 15 minutes’ sign taped to the glass. Kevin groaned, but before he could complain further, Double D had leaned ahead of him to the door knob, unlocking it. When Kevin looked at him puzzled, Double D gave a small smile and pulled his school id lanyard out by his thumb, showing his nursing id and his key. “Oh, that’s right. I forgot you were the nurse’s assistant.” Kevin rolled his eyes at himself in a “duh” fashion. As they continued inside, Kevin rubbed his face with irritation as he deciding to look for the ice himself. The skinny, uncomfortably small room was not Kevin’s favorite place to be considering it was where they stored all the needles and he was not pleased to have to stay longer than he needed. “'Sit down.” He shoved DD towards the nurse’s and walked around to the fridge behind the desk, looking around for an ice pack. Doing as he was told, Double D sat down one of the nurse’s beds and watched silently as Kevin leaned into the freezer. The cold prickled his skin and he hissed slightly as it made his nipples hard as he searched. “Damn it…where the hell are the ice packs?” he wondered angrily out loud. Double D's sat wide and focused as the incredulous view of Kevin's exposed body braved the chill of the freezer to receive frigid nipples. 'Oh my...it’s almost as if he's a-aroused. Jeeze...how could this get more uncomfortable...?!' He thought hopelessly, blaming his own thoughts. Finally, he was able to speak and softly started, careful not to upset the frustrated young man. “Uh…Kevin, they’re in uh…the door of the freezer.” Kevin leaned back, removing himself from digging in the back and gave Double D a look that glared ‘are you fuckin’ serious?’. Glancing back at the inside of the door, he rolled his eyes, having been digging angrily into the back when they were staring him in the face the entire time. Kevin snatched the small ice pack out of the door and slammed the freezer door with a bit of attitude. He walked back to DD, looking at the pathetic injured male. He held out some tissues to him. “'Here to stop your bleeding.” He placed the ice pack on his the back of his head, holding it there and sighed. “Damn…what a fucking day…” he grumbled. “Indeed...” Double D agreed weakly. Eddward felt as pathetic as he looked. How could he lust after a guy like this? On top of it, the red head could not stand him in the slightest. The dork glanced away from Kevin, ashamed and afraid that he'd look at him and see right through him. Kevin glanced over then looked away placing a hand at his hip. Stupid dork, he was always getting hurt all the time. Ever since the other two dorks had to move away, he's been more dorkish than ever. Kevin stewed in his own thoughts for a moment before giving up on fighting with his mind to justify himself. With a heavy sigh he finally forced out some words, “Sorry for hitting you with the ball.” Double D jumped when Kevin finally spoke. “Oh! U-uh well, th-that’s..um..” He flushed, not used to not being able to use his vast vocabulary to help express himself. After steading himself with a deep breath, he weakly replied. “Thank you…Sorry about ruining practice.” He smiled to himself cheerfully as he hung his head a little; delighted Kevin was talking to him, if only for a moment. He jumped when Kevin grabbed his chin and made him look back up. “You already said sorry for that dork, now look up so that nose will stop bleeding…”He looked away from him, glancing up at the clock scratching the back of his head. “I-I know. Forgive me. It’s been a while since I've actually spoken to someone.” He chuckled at his own folliness. Double D looked up at Kevin a little. He found himself blushing more when he realized how close they were with Kevin holding the ice pack to the back of his injured head; his arm outstretched around him, leaning on his shoulder a little to hold the ice pack in one place. After a few moments of silence, Kevin leaned over Double D’s face, checking him out. “Your nose still bleeding?” This was starting to get a bit awkward for the both of them and it could be felt in the air of the cramped, quiet office. “I can’t really tell.” He smiled sheepishly as he looked up at Kevin. Eddward hadn’t been this close to Kevin before and those green eyes were looking right at him. He saw the way Kevin kept glancing at the clock...probably anxious to get away from him. “You can go ahead, ya know.” He said softly and kindly. “I'll be just fine. I'm sure the Nurse Prowse will assume her position again soon.” His smile was bright. 'Always smile.' He thought. His heart bounced against his rib cage when Kevin suddenly pulled Double D’s down until it was eye level with the athlete’s groin. Before Double D could react or ask, Kevin’s calm voice eased the situation immediately. “How hard did you hit your head? They’re a serious knot. I can feel it through your stupid hat. ” He continued before Double D could say anything. “I-I u-uh I'm not sure?…..” He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, desperate to be rid of the awkward sexual tension on his side. He couldn’t help, but peek and look the teen’s exposed abs so close up while Kevin was distracted by his injury. After a few more pokes of examination, Kevin leaned the dork back up. “It's fine, class is over in five minutes anyways. I just want to make sure I have enough time to leave and change. You’ll probably have to stay here for a while. That kind of hit could have given you a concussion.” True, Double D was the nurse’s assistant, but Kevin was the Coach’s assistant and he knew plenty about sport injuries and their dangers. “Hey Kevin…?” He started, wanting to make sure Kevin knew before he left. “What?” He looked back over raising a brow at him. “Thank you... For uh speaking to me I guess. My communications have been close to not since well... You know.” Double D shrugged, referring to the only two fools that had been his friends his whole life. The smile continued to rest on Eddward's lips, but it seemed a little kinder now, as if he was thinking back on the fond childhood memories that he had left of his friends. "Anyway, that was very charming of you. Truly. Alas, you probably should go and change. You’re right though. My head is feeling heavier so I think I should stay... I'll make sure to tell Coach how responsible you were.” Talking to Kevin was much easier when he wasn't focused on him. His thoughts continued to swirl around his loneliness, both social and romantic. He laid down, resting his bruised face to the side as he rested on his back. He rested his arm, placing it casually over his chest as he started to close his eyes, blood dried on his arm where he had rubbed his face. Kevin looked at DD confused the whole time wondering where that was all coming from. 'What the hell...?' he thought, feeling a strange wave of emotion wave off the younger teen like an aura. When DD laid down and closed his eyes, Kevin groaned tapping his cheek harshly. Double D suddenly blinked awake. “Yeah I don’t think so. Stay awake, dork. Remember what I said? You might have a concussion, stupid. Fall asleep and you might put yourself in a coma.” He crossed his arms rolling his eyes deciding to stay to make sure DD stayed awake. 'Where the fuck is that nurse??' he thought, pissy. “O-oh w-well...” He started, but decided not to argue. He leaned up a little, but his eye lids were getting so heavy on him...he wished he could just fall asleep. Maybe forever. A coma didn't sound too bad, he joked darkly to himself. “How do I....Stay awake...?” He asked, slipping in and out now that he really wanted to rest. His head started pumping like that of a hangover. “I can't seem to remember the medical procedure...” He rambled as usual. “Medical procedure?” Kevin raised a brow looking back at him before smacking his cheek again, a little harder this time. “How’s that for a medical procedure? Come on, dork. Just stay awake.” Double D blushed at the cold brushes of Kevin's fingers against his cheek, even though it was kind of rough. “I'm sorry...” He whispered, taking long blinks. This was just great. At this rate, DD was going need to go to the hospital. Finally, the door opened and Nurse Prowse walked in wiping off her mouth from the lunch she just had. She jumped when she looked over at the boys. “Oh, Eddward!” She quickly walked over to DD. “What happened??” She asked curtly, seeing as since Kevin was there, he had been involved. Kevin crossed his arms, ignoring what she was insinuating since it WAS kind of his fault. When the nurse came in Double D glanced over, but just watched as Kevin spoke to her. “Football hit him in the head and knocked him hard on the back of his head...I think hard enough to have a concussion.” Double D could see Kevin felt bad about it. “I'll be okay.” He signed with a weak chuckle to the nurse. “I don't think it's that serious. It's not like I smacked it on a rock.” He joked, but immediately remembered that’s exactly what it FELT like he done. He decided to just stay quiet then, straying his glance away from the others. They looked over and the nurse looked back to Kevin, unimpressed. “I will need to call his parents to have them pick him up. Would you mind keeping him awake whilst I do so? ” Kevin looked at the clock and shrugged. “I guess not.” “And put a shirt on. The lost and found is over there.” She pointed as she started towards the phone. Kevin looked at the lost and found, giving up as he walked to it and grabbed a hoodie zipping it up walking back to DD while the nurse made the call. They were all quiet while they waited for his parents to answer the phone. Double D made an unsurprised face when the nurse put the phone down, no one answering. “I’ll be right back.” She said before leaving, probably to Principle Antonucci’s office. Double D waited until the nurse left before he leaned forward and started to try and get up. “My parents...they can't take me home.” He mumbled as he tried to steady himself. “They're still out of town.” He tried to explain, but unsure why he was explaining it to Kevin. “Why didn't you say that?” Kevin asked, obviously thinking the same. “Sit down you idiot...” Kevin forced DD to sit back down. Eddward felt like he had wasted enough of Kevin's time. He tried not to sulk, but this was getting embarrassing. “I'm okay. Well okay enough to last out the school day and take the bus home. Not that I’ll have a choice.” He tried to reason, rubbing his face. “If your condition gets worse, I’LL be in big trouble. You’re staying here.” Kevin glared. Double D felt a pang of hurt. The small warmth of comfort from Kevin trying to take care of him wore itself out as he was reminded Kevin was only looking out for him because of his own skin. That would be discouraging to anyone. He sighed and leaned back, not enough energy to really argue. “Of course...” He stated lazily, mumbling. “I wouldn't want to make an even further burden of myself to you.” His voice saddened, a tinge of bitterness in the corners of his words. Kevin groaned at the guilt trip rubbing his head and sighing. “Okay, yeah that came off in kind of in a dick way...” he admitted, starting an apology. It’s not like Eddward ever did anything to him. Even in the past, when his stupid band of friends started shit, Double D was always the reasonable and responsible one. “N-no.” Double D quickly held his hands up in defense. “I didn't mean it as in...I just...I mean I still feel terrible. I just want this to be over and be home. I can't believe I've got you babysitting me just so you don't get into trouble. I promise if anyone asks, you aren't the one at fault.” Double D became out of breath and leaned back. “Look,” he began with a tired chuckle. “I'm just sorry. This is kind of funny in a way, right? It is like...the first time we've spoken in years.” Kevin looked up raising a brow. “It's the first time you've spoken to anyone in years.” He leaned against the wall, folding his arms. Kevin looked at DD noticing something was a bit off. Yeah, he was smiling, but up this close it was more than obvious to Kevin that he was faking. “Pfft…I...I talk.” He made sound like it sounded ridiculous. He did talk to people...didn't he? He thought about it hard, but just shrugged with a smile. “I suppose I've never been a social butterfly, but…I talk to people.” He defended, sounding as if he was convincing himself more than Kevin. Glancing at the red head leaning against the wall, Double D thought about how he could even look handsome in a beat up hoodie from their dank lost and found. “By people you mean the teachers? Other than that you always have a book in your face all the time.” He rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically, “Well except for today when that ball was in your face.” He couldn't help, but snicker a bit more. Double D joined with a weak laugh of his own. “Yeah... I guess you can say I've been pretty... distant.” He shrugged, finally allowing some agreement. “Well, at least you get the chance to skip algebra.” He grinned at Kevin, trying to share in a joke as he rubbed his eyes, still fighting sleep. “Guess this isn't all bad then.” He smiled thinking to himself for a moment. He went quiet, looking off at the clock. This was hopeless at this rate… he would never get the chance to ask Naz to the upcoming dance before school ended. Double D sighed as Kevin spaced out on the clock. “I really wish I could go home.” He groaned and rubbed his face. “Kevin I really do feel awful that you're stuck here. Maybe I could repay you? Got any home work that needs done?” He smiled with his usual politeness. Usually, he was bullied into doing other people's homework, but it sounded nice to do it for someone you wanted to help. Kevin looked over and seemed to perk up a little. That may just be his ticket to getting his chance. “Um...yeah, science and algebra…actually.” His voice lightened at the sound of some academic help. “I'd be glad to assist.” He beamed another smile, genuinely happy he could give back to Kevin somehow. “Um...so what do you mean exactly?” He wasn't exactly sure if DD meant doing it for him or tutoring. “Well if you’re having problems with an assignment I could help you. I don't have anything to do after school.” He didn't bother to mention his own work being two weeks ahead of completion so he literally had no work to stress about. “So you mean tutoring basically?” Kevin groaned slightly, but considered it…it could work. Noticing the distain, DD flinched and expected Kevin to withdrawal once he learned he wasn’t going to be doing the work for him. “...Fine deal.” Kevin started, surprising Double D completely. “Come to my house at 4 then? If you’re feeling up to it?” Kevin crossed his arms patiently, slightly pointing at dumbstruck dork’s injuries. “Uh...y-yes. Deal. If that works for you.” He nodded before putting his hand out to Kevin. Kevin looked down, raising a brow up at him. DD always had a way of being so formal with things, but humoring him, Kevin reached out and took his hand shaking it. Double D smiled at the warmth in his hand from Kevin, but of course it was over too soon. With the deal arranged, Double D felt a little better about taking so much of Kevin's time. The red head took off his hat and smoothed all his hair down before replacing it. He stood up and stretched used his hands to crack his neck. By then the nurse came back in with a frown on her face. “Seems like they're not near their phones, Eddward, I’m sorry. I'll have to make arrangements and look you over to make sure it's nothing serious. You're free to head back to class, young man.” She directed at Kevin. “I'll get you a note for your class.” She walked over to her desk and sat down beginning to write one up. Kevin walked over with his hands in his pockets quietly waiting. Double D sighed, already sure of course that his parents weren't going to be home. He smiled weakly at Kevin as the boy was going be sent to class. ‘Well maybe the ball in my face was a blessing in disguise.' He thought hopefully. Kevin took the note and headed to the door glancing at DD, “See you at 4.” without another word he left the nurse’s office heading back to the locker rooms to change. Double D lifted his hand just in time to be unseen. The nurse’s eyes rose in subtle suspicion at the way Double D still weakly waved to the leaving young man anyway, her assistant’s eyes in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2

Double D had been trying to recover after he was taking home by the school nurse. Fighting the urge to take a short sweet nap, he took a shower and changed his dirty gym clothes. He knew Kevin would look down on him, if he fell asleep, like he was told not to. Around 3 o'clock he got dressed in an outfit of what he tried to be casual; a nicely collared white button up with a simple pattern pressed sweater vest and khaki pants. He began walking to Kevin's house, not wanting to be late. They'd lived in the same neighborhood since they were young, so of course he was familiar with where the athlete lived. When he got to the door he realized he was a bit early. He shrugged and knocked on the door anyway.  
  
No answer came, but the door seemed to be unlocked. Double D shrugged, thinking that they had known each other for so long that maybe it would be awkward for him to wait to be answered upon. Shouldn't he just walk in if his presence was previously invited and expected? Isn't that what other teens did? DD pondered about it for a second before sighing and deciding to go inside. Kevin's house was always one of the nicer looking houses in the cul-de-sac. When DD stepped inside and looked around he could see a beautifully clean house with well-placed family portraits along with photos of Kevin. At this time, Kevin walked out of the kitchen dripping wet with a white towel around his hips and a granola bar in his mouth.  
  
"What the hell? I said 4:00, dork. It's 3:30...!" Kevin readjusted his towel, swearing under his breath.  
  
“Oh dear!! I-I’m sorry! I-i just didn't want to be late and I--- oh my goodness!” Double D yelped out. He blushed insanely as he turned his face down, pulling the rim of his hat to his chin to hide how red he was...and his lewd thoughts...'j-just my awful luck he would be half naked again!' he thought shamefully. Kevin groaned and sighed.  
  
“Just wait here, I'll be right back.” Kevin headed up the stairs to his room to get dressed.  
  
“Maybe this wasn't the best idea...” Double D whispered to himself as he waited, feeling sick. He sat down on the couch and held his face as he groaned to himself. The image of the half-naked football jock flashed and stuck to his mind.  
  
Kevin walked back down in a pair of dark jeans and a dark green hoodie zipped up over his chest. He slipped his cap back on as he walked into the living room with his homework and sat on the couch with DD.  
  
“So did I give you a concussion or what?” He proceeded to open his book and notebook, half joking.  
  
Double D chuckled nervously. “I -I don't think so. Ha-ha...I am uh sorry for trespassing.” He mumbled as he opened up his back pack and pulled out his books. He scooted a little further when Kevin sat next to him.  
  
“It’s fine. I should've figured you would be here early.” Kevin leaned his head to the sides and rolled his shoulders, giving his neck and back a few satisfying cracks to release tension. He let out a sigh and looked down.  
  
“U-uh where do you want to start?” The dork asked, fiddling with his pen.  
  
“Math.” That's right, math was his worse subject, if he could get at least a C to a B- then maybe his old man would lay off him a little.  
  
Double D nodded, his spine still tingling at the noises Kevin had made with his neck. He jumped when Kevin proceeded to stretch his arms out in front of him before swinging them backward onto the back of the couch, one arm casually draped just above the dork’s frame.  
  
“Have you started on your graphing worksheet?” Double D asked shakily, trying to hide how stiff he felt with Kevin’s arm behind him, just barely touching his shoulders.  
  
“Nope...” Kevin made a little ‘pop’ sound on the ‘p’ of the word as he mindlessly chewed on the side of his lip. His collar bone poked out from under the hoodie as he propped an elbow up on one of his knees laying his head in his hand, leaning into Double D’s notes.  
  
Double D was having issues keeping his breathing even. He bit his lip for a moment, Kevin's skin catching his eyes. His eyes were locked on Kevin's low cut hoodie. He wondered if Kevin even had a shirt on at all…  
  
“Ha-ha, Shame on you for not starting.” He laughed dryly before reaching over and pulling Kevin's sheet over to him. “Here's the formula to put the equation on the graph...” He started to write at the top of Kevin's page in his lovely, neat handwriting. He felt his shoulder brush and press into Kevin's as he wrote, but ignored it. He loved the focus of math; it was easy to get lost in. Kevin looked over watching DD write. It basically looked like French to him as he leaned his elbows more on his knees.  
  
“How the hell do you understand any of that gibberish?” A dumb question of course, Kevin was mainly asking himself.  
  
Double D giggled. “Ha-ha just like to work out my brain. The same way you exercise your body, this works out my mind.” He explained as he wrote out the formula simpler. “I find what you're able to do amazing as well.” Double D smiled happily, always finding Kevin’s abilities remarkable.   
  
Kevin shrugged, “I guess. I wasn't really giving it my all out there, but thanks....” He continued to watch trying to make sense out of DD's guidance.  
  
“Oh really? That's interesting.” Double D tried to be as casual as possible. He didn't notice it, but he was staring at Kevin's chest as he wrote. The images of his recently exposed chest gleamed in his mind.  
  
“N-no problem. So see? If you move this there, the factors basically answer itself.” Double D explained, trying to focus, a thing that was usually not hard to do.  
  
Kevin blinked at the problem and made an unamused face, rubbing his head with frustration as he tried to understand the problem. This had gone on for about 27 minutes before Kevin groaned out loud, making Double D jump out of his skin.  
  
“It's hopeless! I'm not getting this at all.” He stood up and walked to the kitchen. “I need a break...you want a drink?”  
  
“Uh- yes please.” Double D felt a pang of guilt, unsatisfied with his own tutor skills, people skills factoring in, and his failure to help Kevin understand. He kept a simple smile on his face as he fiddled the pencil in his fingers, spinning it around his middle finger as he stared down at his note book. He pondered more on ways to help Kevin. He glanced over at Kevin and bit his bottom lip slightly. 'Those pants look really good on you...' He mentally complimented.   
  
Kevin started to take to wearing skinny jeans lately. He found himself too frustrated with his loose pants catching on his bike. Opening the cabinet, Kevin reached out pulling out a couple glasses.  
  
“Soda? Water?” Kevin made a face as he poked his head into the fridge seeing his dad's beer crowding a good chunk of it.  
  
“Oh water please.” He said perky, but cringed when he leaned in and saw Kevin spray it out the tap. 'Suck it up.' He thought weakly. “Th-Thank you...” He then saw the glimpse of alcohol in the fridge... A pretty large amount.  
  
“Do you drink?” He asked curiously and surprised, not taking in mind that it was his parents’. Seemed like too much beer for an adult to have and more for a rambunctious teenager to possess. Seemed more for a popular party guy like Kevin. Double D held no criticism on his face as he tilted his head a bit to the side with a smile. Kevin looked at DD curiously as he passed him the glass.  
  
“Uh…yeah. Occasionally…” He cracked open his soda, taking a sip. “Guess you saw the beer. That's my old man's personal supply. Granted I take one now and then, but I mainly stick to soda.” Double D just nodded and listened. He took the glass and took a sip.  
  
“Oh, I see.” He leaned into the couch and sighed. “Your home is lovely. It's funny... I haven’t been inside for years and maybe only once or twice. I can’t remember it's been so long.” He chit chatted politely with a brilliant smile to disguise how uncomfortable he was. ‘I hope he has something to talk about....I can't look away from his lips.’  
  
"Thanks...” He took a sip sighing softly. “My mom was the one who decorated the place…” He glanced over to DD with an unamused look. “You can drop the happy charade by the way; it's not fooling me.” He took another sip of his soda, slightly glaring. “It's obvious you're upset about something so don't pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. What do you think I'm gonna do? Make fun of you? That was grade school dork.” Kevin looked over with a serious and dark piercing look in his eyes, it wasn’t threatening, but that look stripped DD down to the bone, peering into his soul. Double D blinked for a moment before laughing nervously.  
  
“I'm sorry...? I'm uh not quite sure what you mean. In not upset about... Anything.” He hesitated and chuckled, afraid to show any true side of himself, especially to Kevin... Terrified he would see more if he faltered.  
  
“Hmph…Whatever, lie to me; I don't care. I'm just saying you're not fooling me with that fake smile you have on.” He picked up the remote and turned on the TV, channel hopping a bit until he found ‘Back to the Future’ playing and settled on watching it.  
  
Double D's soft smile finally fell until his face looked completely blank. His eyes were wide, spacey and his lips parted slightly. “Lie...Of course... I'm sorry.” A certain part of his mind shut down as he spaced into the television. 'W-what just happened...?' The corners of his mouth, which were usually easy to lift, became impossibly heavy.  
  
“If only you were half as keen at math.” He mumbled in a joking manner, but his blank face remained.  
  
“Tell me about it…” Kevin took another sip of his soda mumbling with a mellow tone. He continued to watch the TV with a calm expression. Kevin seemed a completely different person outside of school. When he was around the team and his friends he was a party boy and enjoyed getting into trouble. In the comfort of his home though, his whole demeanor seemed to change; almost like he was uncaring and indifferent to everything around him.  
  
Double D sighed, feeling exposed. It seemed useless to stay so high strung. Double D undid his tie, loosening it and leaning back. “I shouldn't have come, huh? I felt as though it was a bad idea.” He asked absent mindedly. It didn't come out whiney. “This is.... Odd.” He chuckled a little plainly before glancing over at Kevin. “You look unphased though. You seem strangely.... Un-macho right now.” He ended with a real chuckled, the image of Kevin sipping a soda while watching the old movie.  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes, “Watch it DD, I may be more lax outside of school, but that doesn't change anything.”  
  
Double D flinched at Kevin's rough response. “Of-of course. My apologies Kevin.”  
  
Kevin sighed, unzipping his hoodie a bit. “Why is it so hot?” He stood up suddenly, marching over to the thermostat to cool the house down. Double D looked to the side a bit before shrugging at Kevin's outburst about the heat. The poor boy’s heart stopped when Kevin unzipped his jacket and showed his bare chest as he turned the thermostat down.  
  
“Y-you might want to keep y-your jacket asphyxiated properly. Uh, your body is probably still humid from the shower, but exposing yourself to the air- th-then making the air brisk could induce nasopharyngitis.” After Double D's sudden flustered rant, he realized Kevin didn't understand any of it.  
  
“A cold.” Double D looked at Kevin like he just asked what two plus two was. “You could get a cold.”  
  
“Got it smarty pants. I'm just trying to get some air flowing so I don't sweat and have to shower again.” Kevin narrowed his eyes at DD, walking back over to the couch. Leaving his jacket unzipped despite Double D’s random fit. Kevin sat back down, leaning back on the couch. From up close the curves in his muscles were that much more visible. The air pushed the left over water off the athlete’s skin and down his sides. Double D couldn't even blink.  
  
“R-right.” He swallowed, but his throat was dry. Double D felt ill. His stomach was flipping in circles. 'Why does he have to be so attractive...?' He asked himself. The sweet little dork held his forehead. 'I don't know how much longer I can take this tension...' He thought, running his sore face as he sighed. Kevin noticed this and looked back at him curiously, almost looking concerned.  
  
“You okay?” Kevin started to think maybe he hurt the dork much worse than DD was letting on. Kevin’s eyes flicked to the clock and made a strange low throaty groan in his mouth. “Maybe you should head home and rest.” Kevin looked at DD funny. “You've been acting strange all day…”  
  
“Leave! Yes, I should leave!” Double D suddenly stood up and declared. Desperate to get out of this awkward situation, he tried to hurry and dumped his things in his bag. In doing so, he suddenly, accidentally kicked the _hell_ out of the table with his shin.  
  
“A---..!” Double D squeaked out in pain, frozen in place. “Well… that was not…pleasant…” He whispered breathlessly. Kevin jumped back, startled by Double D’s sudden movements and then by his cry of pain. Kevin face palmed before sighing. The red head stood up, walking to the kitchen once more.  
  
“Let me get you some ice. Now sit back down before you hurt yourself…again.” Double D flushed, embarrassed. He sat down as told and waited. Kevin opened the freezer, pulling out a few ice cubes putting them in a plastic bag and wrapping a paper towel around them. Walking back over and kneeling down, he started rolling up DD's pants to look at the bruise he had given himself. He softly pressed the makeshift ice pack onto the sore area. ‘Jeez…I’m turning into this kid’s nurse…’ He thought with a grouchy expression. Double D hissed in a whisper at the weird cold pain of the ice pack Kevin held to him.  
  
“Ha-haha. Seems like your new job is treating my injuries.” Double D tried to joke, unknowingly reading Kevin’s thoughts.  
  
“At this rate I should wrap you up in bubble wrap.” Kevin snickered a bit at the thought. He held DD's leg up on his knee keeping the ice pack there for a moment. The dork needed to be more careful, who knew how many other injuries he had. Kevin didn't really care, but it was making him curious…Why _was_ Double D acting this way. “Mind explaining why you're acting so strange today?”  
  
“...I...I don't know...I just...” Double D looked down, his face covered in a blush. “I'm having a hard day? I guess...?” He finally answered with a little bit of truth. Eddward felt terrible, once again like he was going to be sick. His feelings of attraction to Kevin made him want to throw himself into the young man's arms and he was terrified that it was showing on his face. Kevin had already seen straight through him once...  
  
“Sounds like you just need some sleep. It’s been hours so you should be okay to sleep even _if_ you have a concussion.” Despite how rough Kevin seemed around the edges, his hands were very gentle with DD's leg. He looked up noticing his flushed face.  
  
“Want me to take you home? You look like you're gonna hurl.” Kevin spoke plainly, it wasn't in a concerning way or even a distasteful sense. It was simply stated factually that Double D looked like he was ready to puke.  
  
“I don't want to impose.” He whimpered, shaking his head and embarrassed by the position Kevin was keeping him in, his leg still propped up over Kevin's knee.  
  
“Wait- shouldn't we finish your work?” He asked, leaning back and trying to will the pain away. Double D looked at Kevin's eyes finally and he felt caught, those green crystals captivating him and peering into him like a spear. The poor dork quickly looked away. “M-my leg feels much better, thank you.” He spoke softly, almost afraid to be heard.  
  
Kevin raised an eyebrow. “What happened to you leaving?” DD was confusing the hell out of him. He propped up DD's leg on the table. He sighed. “Never mind. Keep it elevated and hold the ice on it, I'm getting another soda.” He stood up and walked back towards the kitchen.  
  
“Should we not finish? I mean if you don't want to...” Double D couldn't think straight. He had to get out of there somehow. This weirdness was only getting worse, the dork feared to stay, but his leg really did hurt. He smacked it pretty good. “I can just take it home and do it.” He mummbled in a sigh. There was an air of sadness around him.  
  
“What the hell is going on with you? You're mixing me up. Are you staying or not? If you aren't, I'll help walk you home. You can't walk on that leg by yourself.” Despite his grades suffering in math and science Kevin was pretty intelligent when it came to taking care of the physical body since he was the PE teacher’s assistant.  
  
“I don't knooow~” Double D groaned. “I just wanted to pay you back for helping me, but then you were naked and it felt inappropriate and then I failed you as a tutor and then you made me drink tap water and then you saw right through me and then you started getting kind of naked again and I hurt my knee and I just wanted to be normal for once.” Double D ranted in a cute frantic little voice. He ended with a few little puffs of breath. “I'm sorry.” He said in a really tiny, quick voice when he finally caught his breath. Kevin stared at DD with a kind of a shocked expression. He was about to speak when the sound of the front door suddenly swung opened echoed into the house. Kevin eyes immediately rolled back into his head.  
  
“Stay here...” He made an irritated expression as he stood up. Double D feared Kevin's reaction so much that when he heard, what he could only assume was his father, suddenly call for him, he jumped.  
  
“Kevin!” The red head sighed and walked out to the entry room.  
  
“Yes sir?” The man angrily glared at his son crossing his arms, despite his sincerely loyal response.  
  
“Mind explaining to me why you almost put a classmate in the hospital today?!” Kevin narrowed his eyes back.  
  
“It's not what you think dad, during practice I threw the ball and Rolph was supposed to-“  
  
“Oh yeah, go ahead and blame someone else for your mistake, Kevin. That stupid football practice of yours! You think that's going to make you successful? Clearly not as from the little phone call I got from your principle.”  
  
Double D had noted the aggravated face Kevin made. He couldn't help, but hear their loud conversation. He heard the mention of what he could only assume was him. He felt terrible... He hopped the father wouldn't notice his visitation.  
  
“I was actually in the middle of studying.” Kevin said plainly, seeing his father wasn’t hurrying to the end of his lecture.  
  
“Studying what? The TV?? You think I'm stupid Kevin?” His father started to walk out to the living room. Kevin quickly walked ahead of him.   
  
“Dad! Wait!” His father kept walking towards the living room.  
  
“What? Are you hiding something now?!” He then stopped and saw the neatly dressed and proper postured young man with his leg propped up on the table. He saw the school books and papers and grew quiet. Kevin stopped and looked down at the terrified Double D then back to his dad.  
  
“'His um...parents weren't home...I brought him here to help make sure he was fine until they got home.” Kevin was trying his best to limit the interrogation from his father.  
  
Double D gripped the couch pillow as the father stared down at him. He was a handsome man that basically looked like a much older version of Kevin with a rugged short trimmed beard. Though he had at least a sixty inch chest, his thin rimmed glasses and gelled back hair gave him a professional air of intelligence. If it weren't for the leg he still had propped on the table, Double D was sure he would have ran as soon as spotted.  
  
“S-salutations, sir.” The big blue eyed shaking younger teen greeted meekly.  
  
Kevin's father looked at his son then down at the table noting they were in fact studying. He cleared his throat, before speaking more calmly in front of Double D.  
  
“Are you doing homework boys?”  
  
“He was helping me…” Kevin quickly added.  
  
Kevin's dad looked at his son again, '...' He then looked to DD. “When will your parents be home young man?”  
  
Double D had been shocked by the sudden attention on him and the unfamiliar question, one of the very few he feared ever asked. Feeling the need to tell the truth by the authoritative figure, he mumbled weakly. “Oh uh m-me? N-not for...awhile sir… u-uh supposed to be home…m-maybe around m-monday...?” Double D felt a sullen feeling rush to his gut...he knew his parents wouldn't be home…at least not before next weekend. They had a business trip to Paris that was going to take... Longer than expected. As always. Double D felt quiet intimidated by Kevin's father. He could see why Kevin was such a stern person. He had to be with a dad like that.  
  
“I see...well then. Son.” Kevin looked up at his father. “It will be your job to see to it this young man is taken care of until his parents get home.” Kevin's eyes widened.  
  
“You can't be serious. What about the game this weekend? And the dance?” Kevin's father narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Due to your _reckless_ behavior you can afford to miss a couple practice meets. I expect you to focus intensely on your studies and bring up your grades as well, or I will have far worse punishment in mind for you, is that clear?”  
  
Kevin was about to protest when he sighed in defeat, looking down at the floor. “Yes sir.”  
  
Double D looked wide eyed at the two of them. He waited until they were finished. When the father left them alone again, Double D took a piece of paper and started writing something down, afraid to speak. When Kevin came back near him he handed it over. _Please do not fret. I won't hold you to that. I'll help your father stay convinced, but I do not need a sitter._ He wrote simply.  
  
Kevin looked at the note in silence then to DD stating quietly “...will you continue to tutor me?” Kevin didn't look like the bad argument affected him, granted he was used to his father breathing down his neck so he took it the same way he always did. If he had to take care of Double D maybe the dork could help him out with the other half of his problem.  
  
Double D nodded swiftly, still not having found his voice. He would be searching for tutor tutorials tonight to help aid Kevin in his studies. ‘It's a nice way... to be social with him.' He thought simply to himself. “Have you... Had enough for today...?” He asked, not wanting to force the studies on Kevin until he knew he could help.  
  
“Yeah, I think I'm done for today. Do you want me to help you up the stairs?” DD didn't realize that Kevin's father meant for him to stay there until he was healed or his parents returned. There would've been no point to take him home unless Kevin went with him.  
  
Double D's jaw dropped. 'W-wha...?' He spaced out for a second before shaking his head a little. “Oh- uh well yes I suppose...” When Double D stood up, Kevin came up to him and put Double D's arm over his shoulders to support his weight. The poor dork became stiff as a board and leaned away from Kevin out of reflex, causing him to start falling in the other direction.  
  
Kevin wrapped his arm around DD's waist pulling him in, “Don't lean away from me stupid or you're gonna fall over.” He started to walk with DD up the stairs.  
  
Double D made a soft groan as Kevin walked him up the stairs. “This is uncomfortable.” He squeaked in a tiny voice. He was grateful to see the bedroom door, when they finally got to the top. “So... A sleep over huh?” He asked with a nervous chuckle, obviously still uncomfortable.  
  
“Unfortunately. That's kind of why I was asking if you wanted me to take you home. Just to make him happy, stay here for a couple days until your leg n’ head feel better. You can pretend your parents came home and then I'll-we’ll be off the hook.” Kevin opened the bedroom door. He pushed the door open with his free hand taking DD into the warm purple colored room with a soft beige carpet with a full sized black bed.  
  
“I-I understand.” Double D started, but honestly this seemed a little extreme to him. ‘Very clean room.' He thought with a smile. He knew his compliment would be nothing to Kevin so he just kept his mouth shut. “I could honestly feel better tomorrow...” He lied, not knowing how long he could bare to stay at Kevin's home.  
  
Kevin shrugged, “Whatever, but my dad might think you're lying.” He walked DD over to the bed, gently helping him sit down. He sighed quietly. “Do you..I dunno…want or need anything...?”  
  
Double D didn't feel like he was in reality. He was sitting on Kevin's bed and being waited on. “N-no... I-um I'm fine.” He lied, but not really needing anything. “Where um am I sleeping..?” He asked worriedly.  
  
Kevin looked at him confused. “On the bed..? This is the guest room, ya tard. Did you think this was my room? My room is down the hall. Which by the way, I won't be able to hear you unless you walk down there or call for me.” He folded his arms across his nearly bare chest. Honestly, if no one knew about the previous circumstances it would've looked like the lead in to a porno.  
  
“Oh thank God!” Double D let out with a big smile as he closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed. “I thought this was to clean to be your room.” He accidentally let skip, but started chuckling. He heard no immediate reply so followed with. “I am sure that from your silence you can tell I was joking.”  
  
Kevin sighed, but chuckled. “You can be kind of an ass when you're relaxed enough.” He looked down at Double D who was smiling into the comfy covers. “Kind of refreshing to see something different from your usually timid polite behavior. Makes you seem more normal. And my room is very clean, thank you very much. Guess I should be glad I don't have to share my room with you, I might catch you folding my clothes or something weird like that.” He smirked before finishing. “Sure you don’t need anything?”  
  
Double D blushed, but laughed. “Ha-ha you're probably right. No thank you. I'm really fine. Well... Some sleeping wear maybe?” He shrugged as he asked, slightly afraid to ask for they'd probably be Kevin's clothes. 'That'd be amazing though…to sleep in Kevin’s clothes…’ He thought with guilt.  
  
“Sure...wait here.” Kevin left the room for a moment walking down the hall until he came to his room, opening the door and starting to look for some sleeping clothes DD could fit his skinny self in. Truthfully, Kevin didn't really have pj's. What he was currently wearing was what he would generally wear to bed, minus the hat and jacket. But figuring the dork wouldn't like sleeping shirtless Kevin grabbed a plain dark blue t-shirt and gray sweats. He walked back over to the guest room and opened the door tossing the clothes to DD. “Here ya go.”  
  
Double D caught the clothes clumsily. “Th-thank you.” He smiled genially. “W-well I’m gonna try and change now.” Double D looked bashfully at Kevin, needing some privacy, but too polite to ask boldly.  
  
“Alright then, if ya need me to run over to your house for some stuff just let me know before it gets too late… night dork.” Kevin decided to head back to his room, closing the door behind him. Kevin went to his room and took his jacket off, sitting on his bed in his jeans. Lying in his bed he grabbed his iPod and docked it on his speakers, putting on some Maroon 5 to listen to while he relaxed a bit staring up at the ceiling. He sighed in a thoughtful gaze up at the ceiling, thinking about Naz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of the credit goes to the lovely NotYourTherapist for editing and playing Double D. If you have not seen her work you should go check her out on DeviantArt and show her some love (*cough cough* she is wickedly talented *cough cough*) and she has also made some beautiful art for this story!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/notyourtherapist/art/Cover-Page-Accidents-433344202
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

Double D tumbled a little as he tried to take off his pants and change. He winced at the pain, but finally got fully dressed. 'These are... Kevin's... For sure...' He blushed as he sat down and covered half his face in neck of Kevin's shirt. 'It smells like him.' He thought as he laid back and tried to relax. 'This is crazy...' He thought, cuddling into the bed and cozying up in the comforter. Letting it a big sigh he continued to breathe in Kevin's scent through the shirt.  
  
Kevin continued to look over the notes DD made in his notebook attempting to try to get the hang of the problem. He scratched his head and fought with it for a long time before slowly working the problem into place. He smiled before he looked in the back groaning when he realized he wrote the wrong answer. He tossed his book aside in frustration and soon was taking off his jeans throwing them to the floor to wear again in the morning for school and pulled on some sweat pants climbing under the covers trying to get some sleep.  
  
Double D was breathing in the stern manly smell of Kevin's clothes. They smelled like his cologne too... It was like holding him and breathing in his scent. 'This is just.... Intoxicating...' He admitted in a whisper to himself. He felt his heart racing and his skin stay to burn. 'Maybe... Just to enjoy it wouldn't be too bad.' He whispered under his breath as he started to rub his hand on his chest under the shirt, then over his stomach, making his faint and tense just a little. True he wasn't the athlete and as unbalanced as they came, but he took care of himself. He bit and tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, pretending it was Kevin sucking on it. His breath started coming in pants as he got past his waist line. He pulled the pants lower until his excitement propped just over the waist band. He rubbed the head just slightly until he felt the ooze come out just a little. Pulling the pants just a little lower, Double D leaned up just enough to slid his hand down his shaft and lower until his finger prodded his entrance. The dork blushed uncontrollably, but the scent of Kevin's skin was closing his mind as he breathed in the shirt. He made a small noise as his finger skid inside slowly, his precum lubing his finger. 'K-Kevin....' He gasped in a low whisper. His noises became just a little louder with each push inside of himself.  
  
Kevin woke in the middle of the night with a dry mouth he stood up and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. That's when he heard a small noise coming from the guest room and walked over to it listening for a moment before quietly knocking on the door, 'Uh DD...you okay?' He slowly began to open the door thinking DD was groaning in pain.  
  
Double D gasped, slipping his fingers out of himself causing him to let out a small squeak of pain. He tried to pull his pants up, but only got them just above his erection. At least he was under the blanket and Kevin couldn't tell.  
  
“U-uh y-yes thank you!” He huffed and panted, completely out of breath and his heart beat in his head, scared out of his mind from suddenly being caught in such a state, by Kevin no less.  
  
Kevin frowned not believing him as he walked in, “You sound like you're in pain...” He sat down beside him on the bed and made a light scowl. “Your face is flushed, don't tell me you're getting sick now too.” He reached out touching his cool fingers to DD's forehead. “You're just falling apart aren't ya? Geez you're covered in sweat.”  
  
The dork had a heart stretch when Kevin sat beside his lying form. Double D seized up slightly at Kevin's touch, a shoty ooze of precum spurting out excitedly at Kevin's sudden cool fingers touching his hot skin. Double D let slip a sound. “Ah=...i-i'm fine really=” he gasped out, trying to slow his heart beat mentally. “I-i've uh got a stomach ache ache is all...” Double D fibbed trying to make an excuse of an explanation for his current state.  
  
Kevin sighed, “Geez...wait here.” He got up and walked out of the bedroom, the light from the hallway silhouetting his form and complementing the gentle S curve of his bare back. Kevin went downstairs and grabbed a ginger ale from the fridge and wet a cloth under some cold water.  
  
Double D was left gasping, traumatized by the entire event. He wiped his hands off on his shirt and sighed. 'Dear lord... That was far too close.' He sighed a second time, settling uncomfortably with his dock still half hard. 'I was almost there too....' He was not looking forward to the soon tight, sick feeling of what was, in his opinion, disgustingly called ‘blue balls’.  
  
Kevin opened the door walking in with the can and wash cloth in his hands. He walked back over sitting on the bed again and setting the soda down on the night stand taking the cloth and gently rubbing it across DD's forehead. ”Do you think you're gonna throw up?” His voice was quiet and slightly cracking from sleep as he continued to gently wipe the washcloth over DD's face.  
  
“K-kevin...I must ask....” He started, ignoring his question since he wasn't really sick anyhow, just in pain. He slightly hid under the covers to his nose, letting Kevin continue rubbing his forehead. “You're father isn't watching... Why are you being so nice and gentle to me...?” He was afraid to ask. Kevin was still. “You said I was acting strange, but... Now you seem to be a little strange yourself. Did I really get you into that much trouble?” Double D’s eyes were watery and his gaze was set off to the side nervously. He prayed Kevin wouldn't get mad at the question.  
  
Kevin was taken back a bit by the question, but sighed, relaxing a bit. Why was he being so nice? Kevin didn't really know himself. “I don’t know…I guess I have a lot on my mind…” He went back to cooling down DD's forehead, almost whispering in husky voice. “Am I that big of a dick?”  
  
Double D looked in all directions, but at Kevin. “Well no... When I see you with your friends I can tell you're highly admired. Although...” He trailed off, not wanting to mention all the times Kevin has picked on him or embarrassed him, or just... Flat out ignored him.  
  
“Never mind.... I don't mean to put more on your already heavy mind.” He sighed as he pulled his hat up a little so Kevin could rub it all. It was actually very soothing. The dark and silky black hair showed at the root of his pale soft skin. His breathing became even and he looked up at Kevin with big blue eyes. “I think you make great companionship... With those you deem worthy of it.” He smiled weakly up at him.  
  
“...that's a ‘yes’ then...” Kevin sighed. “I guess that's not a surprise...” Kevin continued quietly almost seeming kind of sad now. Yeah, Kevin was decently liked by the popular crowd, but it was only because he acted the way he did. No one really knew about his life at home or the way his true self acted. Honestly, keeping this to himself weighed heavier than the red head could imagine. “How are you feeling now?”  
  
“Honestly?” He asked back with a soft smile. “A little special.” He chuckled and explained when Kevin gave him a confused face. “No one’s ever took care of me like this before. Not even my... Anyway, it just seems kind of funny. Almost ike I became royalty over night.” His smile became a little sad, remembering all the nights he had stayed up with a tummy ache or a cold, crying and in pain... Alone. “I know it can't mean much... But thank you.” He reached over to Kevin and touched the boy’s knee lightly, the red head still sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
Kevin looked up at DD confused. “This can't be the _first_ time someone has taken care of you.”  
  
“I mean as far back as I remember.... no one has really realized it, but... No. Never mind, Im so sorry.” Double D started to force a laugh. “Here I am, gushing my life story. Pfft, just forget about it.” Double D didn't want anyone to find out... That the truth was he hasn't seen his parents since he was 10... they write and visit town sometimes, but other than calling him... He did never saw them. Even when they came by the house they would just leave notes. They always stopped by when he wasn’t home. They had been putting money in his account for him to get what he needs, but that was their furthest attempt of taking care of him. He didn't know what would happen if anyone found out.  
  
“You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.” Kevin shrugged. “But if you want to talk you can. I mean I won't judge...yeah I act like a dick at school but...” He paused for a moment, reflecting on his previous ways towards DD. He looked up at him, his eyes keen on the dork’s. “I won't here.” After a minute of silence, Kevin reached the can of soda at Double D. “Can you manage to sit up to drink some ginger ale?”  
  
Double D just nodded sullenly as he sat up, taking the cold can from Kevin and opening it. He sighed before looking back over at Kevin. “Thank you...” Then he sipped at the drink. When he finished, he gave the can back. “I don't...particularly fear judgment.” He started. “I'm used to that. I don't know. It just feels so much like being exposed when I try to be open and honest about my life.” He tried to explain. “And even if I did find my courage, I mean, who would want to really _hear_ it? Right?” Double D chuckled with a hurt smile that could sink a submarine.  
  
Kevin quietly put the cold cloth on the back of DD's neck and set the can down. Double D jumped at the cold contact of the rag on the back of his neck “How about I make you a deal...? I'll listen to yours...if you listen to mine...” Kevin knew DD would be too nice to reject his deal. He thought taking this opportunity to spill his guts a bit would feel good.  
  
DD listened to Kevin, but snorted a little. “You saw how _useful_ I was at our last deal.” He joked, but nodded his head. “Of course Kevin. If you want to exchange sorrows, I will definitely listen.” He fiddled with his fingers, nervous to start off. Double D glanced up with big eyes after a moment of silence. “A-after you.” He loosened the neck of the T-shirt around his neck anxiously.  
  
Kevin didn't show signs of irritation or humor in DD's words he was too lost in his own thoughts to express any other emotion. “I guess I’ll start when I got to 8th grade. I started to hang out more with Rolf and Naz and kind of stopped seeing everyone else. We started to hang out more with the sports teams and from there I'm not really sure when…” He stopped and looked up at Double D’s attentive and sincere smile, listening to his best capabilities. He felt shame build in his stomach. “…the bullying…went from harmless to really bad. My grades started slipping, but for whatever reason I didn't really care. Not at least until the most recent past couple months...I honestly haven't been very proud of myself with some of the choices I've made...I hate not being able to act how I normally would at school...like how I used to be. I've done it for so long I don't know how to change it...” Kevin groaned thinking about how stupid he must've sounded.  
  
  
“So you're having trouble being yourself? That seems normal enough. Most teens don't. In fact, the more popular kids, such as yourself, have the most social problems. It's very admirable that you feel that way... To be honest, I like the person you are here... well I've liked the Kevin from school as well though. Maybe it's because I knew you before you went through your change.” Double D was glad to keep the conversation on Kevin, but held his breathe when he realized he had admitted he liked Kevin. ‘It didn't sound like that kind of like. He shouldn't suspect.' He thought, keeping a straight face.  
  
Kevin caught onto the statement, but not in the way DD was nervous about. “You like me?” Kevin looked at him confused. “But I've bullied you, and humiliated you on a number of occasions. How could you even see me with any sort of positive way?” This was very confusing for Kevin, but he had to admit he did like getting some things off his chest…Plus, hearing that Double D didn’t _hate_ him for how he had been to him.  
  
“Well...” Double D started with a quick cough to clear his throat. “I find you very.... respectable. You're never unfair and you're bulling seems only to do with your friend amusement, not your own. You're very loyal to the people you keep close to you... Also, you're tenacious and that's already an amazing trait.” He tried to explain, sipping at his soda again. “Besides...” He sighed with a soft smile and a thoughtful glance to the window. “Everyone bullies me pretty badly so... It's not the first thing that comes to mind with you.”  
  
Kevin blushed a bit, but honestly it didn't make him feel much better to hear that last part. “Why do you let everyone bully you DD? It doesn't make any sense. I can't imagine you like it, so why not put your foot down or something?” Kevin realized it was a stupid question, but it was too late to take it back now. He knew Double D wasn’t the type, but he needed to get some back bone.  
  
Double D didn't notice the blush, reflecting too hard upon himself. He looked back at Kevin with a blank face. “What do you mean? That would make me just as rude. You're supposed to win enemies with kindness.” He said with soft eyes. Kevin could see that he truly believed that. It made his heart a little warm, but he still felt sad for Double D for his naïve beliefs.  
  
“DD how can you…believe that?...” He paused for a moment. “Okay well, still, there's a point of being nice and just being walked all over, you know. You're letting everyone take it a bit too far. You can still be nice, but let them know it's not okay to push you around, or they're going to keep doing it.” Kevin looked at him seriously.  
  
“Honestly, you shouldn't even be letting me do any of that to you, either! The way I talked to you today… _I_ hit you, but I was the one that bitched at you… All you did was apologize and I just cussed you out…like helping you wasting my time…” Kevin realized he was getting off his point and took a quick breath. It was impossible for Double D to ignore how regretful Kevin’s voice was. It touched him deeply as he remained quiet, letting Kevin take his breath.  
  
“Most bullies…” He continued. “Think they're just being funny and because you're acting okay with it, they're going to think its okay to keep doing it because it doesn't bother you. _Does it not bother you?_ ”  
  
Double D shrugged, his face feeling warm and his eyes beginning to water a little from this being so close to his sensitivities. So many thoughts were going through his head that he didn't know how to express how he felt. Before he knew it the truth slipped out. “It's the only attention I get....” He finally spoke softly, his countenance calm as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Kevin's self-hating leer faded to a stunned expression, his eyes dead on Double D’s. He felt some unspoken humanity fueled bond with the Eddward then, realizing…that this dork was a person too…with fears and issues too. He took in the way even though his eyes held so much pain…there was still a faint smile on his face. As Kevin spaced into those big crystal, almost numb and unfeeling blue eyes…he realized what it was that Double D needed someone to know…but couldn’t say. The way Double D tried to stay out of other’s lives. Why he didn’t know how to react to being taken care of. Everything made sense all at once then.  
  
“Your parents aren't coming home are they?” It should've been plainly obvious, Kevin felt stupid for not realizing it earlier.  
  
Double D froze and nearly dropped the can he was holding, but recovered in time not to spill anything. “W-what? Why would you say that?” He asked with a rattled expression, but still holding that miserable smile. “N-now where were we on your self-discovery and controversy?” He pushed, desperate to get the focus off of himself.  
  
“No, we weren't.” Kevin narrowed his eyes. “Now it's your turn dork.” He folded his arms giving DD that same look as he had done earlier that day. That peering all seeing glare.  
  
“My parents work a lot overseas...I haven't seen them for a while. They'll be around soon...” Double D sunk his head into his shoulders. He sighed and accepted that he wasn’t going to get away with this unless he at least admitted a part of the truth. Double D made sure to be vague so he couldn't be pin pointed later. He didn't want to mention of how long it had been since the last time he'd seen his parents.  
  
“How soon is soon?” Kevin raised a brow. When DD didn't answer him, Kevin shook his head and sighed in an aggravated tone standing up. “You know I've been completely honest with you. I don't expect you to do the same considering how much I've bullied you in the past.” He softly ruffled DD's hat in kind of a lighthearted way. Double D felt bad as soon as Kevin said those things and flinched when Kevin ruffled his hat, almost afraid he was mad at him. “I'm going back to bed...” He turned leaving the room. Before he could answer, Kevin got up and walked to the door.  
  
“Wait!” He called out, making the redhead stop in the doorway, his back facing him as he waited to hear what it was Double D wanted.  
  
“Please. I've never done this before so... Forgive me for not understanding the proper instruction on... ‘Letting someone in’...” His voice was so tiny if the room hadn't been perfectly silent there would have been no way for anyone to hear him. It was true though... He hasn't even told this to his only friends that he'd had since childhood that he... Was completely alone in that house...  
  
Kevin turned around to look at DD. “You don't have to tell me anything you know. Why are you apologizing to me?” Kevin leaned in the doorway crossing his arms.  
  
“No-no you're right…I-I don’t know exactly...I hope my listening skills benefited you?” He smiled brightly at Kevin, closing his eyes to hide the tears welling up in them.  
  
“Yeah...kind of felt good to get it off my chest...” Kevin nodded a little, looking over at DD and smiling a bit. “Thanks...”   
  
“I'll see you in the morning?” Double D asked, not sure what tomorrow morning entitled.  
  
Kevin turned and gave a casual wave, back to him. “See you in the morning.”  
  
“Of course...” He replied softly. And with that Kevin was gone.  
  
Double D waved back, happy to see Kevin smile at him before he left. Double D sighed deeply, wiping his hand over his forehead. “Jeez...this is a mess. Well at least I could be here for Kevin as an ear... it's sweet of him to offer the same but... No one needs to know about my abandonment...” He told himself out loud before leaning back in the bed, sipping idly at his ginger ale.  
  
Kevin sighed as he opened his door walking back to his bed pulling up the covers and laying back down on the pillow. “..Maybe I can turn myself around...with some help.”  
  
Double D put his soda down and took in a deep breath before getting back in the covers. Worried about the smell still affecting him, Double D took the shirt off and lifted the blanket off of himself a little. The room was actually freezing, but there was no way he was going to be able to rest with Kevin’s scent surrounding him. “Got to clear my head...or I won’t go to sleep at all…” He thought a little out loud before slowly falling into sleep, completely forgetting to set an alarm.  
  
  
  
Kevin softly closed his eyes letting his mind carry him off into a peaceful night’s sleep that lead to the next morning. The alarm buzzing loudly in his ear, the shuffled red head woke up with a groan. Kevin slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes yawning before standing up and stretching going to his closet to get dressed. Kevin pulled on a green t-shirt and the blue jeans he had on last night. He looked at this clock, reading 7:05 and decided to see if DD was awake. He walked over to the bedroom. Thinking the door was closed all the way, Kevin knocked on the door which unexpectantly swung open from the force. Walking into the dark room, Kevin could hear the even deep breathes and noticed DD was still asleep. He sighed shaking his head walking in further.  
  
“Still sleeping dork?” Kevin stopped when he saw DD curled up with the pillow in his arms, half naked with his hair sticking out from under his ruffled hat. Double D thought he heard something, but wasn't conscious enough to care. He was so wiped out from the night before. Kevin unknowingly turned a little red when he saw the dork drooling a little onto the pillow, his little mouth slightly open and showing his front gap. To see such a proper prude like Double D in such a naughty and cute position was unsettling something in Kevin’s gut…and he didn’t like it.  
  
“Mmm...” The dork moaned in his sleep, squeezing the pillow a little tighter and rolled over on his back, the pillow tucked under his arm. He groaned sleepily before scratching his lower stomach lightly just under his waist band. His sleepy motions didn’t bother to move his hand afterword, leaving him in a suggestive pose.  
  
Not realizing he had just been standing there and staring, Kevin turned bright red covering his mouth and turning away taking a deep breath. ‘What the hell? Why is he half naked...and why is it making me feel so fucking uncomfortable???' Kevin swallowed thickly slowly, peeking back over at DD and staring for a moment. Kevin noticed how pale and thin the boy was, that he looked so fragile and vulnerable. Double D's sleepy peaceful expression suddenly became troubled.  
  
“Ma...mmom?...” His murmurs turning into a child's lisp plea. The scene was heart breaking. He clutched at the pillow as he whimpered and sighed in his sleep, his pale perfect skin contrasted against the deep purple sheets.  
  
Kevin's blush faded as he watched. His face dropped as he walked over sitting down on the bed. “DD?”  
  
Double D slowly opened his eyes to see the outline of someone leaning over him. “Mmm?” He tried to speak, completely stunned to see someone as soon as he awoke. Rubbing his eyes he looked closer, seeing the unmistakable red hair.  
  
“O-oh...Kevin? What are- ooh right…” He blinked over and over remembering what he was doing here and where he was. “What time is it? Am I late? Did I miss the bus?” He asked worriedly.  
  
Kevin shook his head looking at him and saying quietly. “Yeah, but I was gonna take ya. Its 7:12 right now...” He blinked down at him. “How are you feeling?” He reached up softly touching DD's head to check if he had a fever.  
  
“Oh my.... It is kind of late...I usually get up much earlier..” Double D mumbled before jumping at Kevin's touch. He realized then how warm he was as Kevin's cool fingers rested on his forehead. “A-ah=...Finger’s are cold.” He huffed out before looking up at Kevin. “You look nice... Like your eyes are clearer.” He smiled.  
  
“Uh thanks...” Kevin was taken back a bit by the compliment. He frowned at DD. “You feel a bit warm like you might have a fever. It was cold last night, why did you sleep out of the covers? Without a shirt no less? No wonder you might have a fever. I'm gonna get the thermometer, wait here. If I catch you out of bed I'll kick your ass, understood?” He turned walking out and heading to the bathroom pulling out the thermometer bringing it back to DD.  
  
Double D chuckled slightly until Kevin’s words clicked and he realized he was half in the nude. “Ah! O-oh no!” He squeaked, pulling the covers over his chest. Searching all over, he finally spotted the pj shirt.... Way over there. “Oh.... Goodness.” He whined as he reached for it. 'Stay in that bed’ rang in his ears from Kevin's warning. He groaned a little, but reached over to it desperately, hanging off the bed. With a last desperate try, he reached further, but the sheets in his clenched fingers slipped and he fell flat on the floor, one foot still stuck on the top of the mattress, the shirt just out of reach.  
  
Kevin returned with the thermometer in his hands and gave an unhappy glare at DD. “What did I say _just_ say about getting out of bed??”  
  
“Tech-technically, I didn't leave it...” He mumbled like a disciplined child, pointing out how he still had a foot on the bed.  
  
Kevin walked over irritated, picking up DD under his arms and helping him back up into bed. Double D blushed as Kevin picked him up by his arms and drug him back to bed. Kevin placed the thermometer out of its plastic sleeve and held it out to DD. “Open your mouth, dork.”  
  
He slightly opened his mouth to receive the thermostat popped into it. He closed it and blushed deeply when Kevin watched him in a focused manner, probably making sure he wasn't trying to cheat the tool. They stared at each other as they waited for the tool to beep.  
  
Kevin shook his head sighing. “You are impossible.” He waited for a moment before hearing the beep of the thermometer and taking it out of DD's mouth. Kevin looked at it and his eyes suddenly widened. “I knew it! You're running 102 degrees!”  
  
Double D groaned, unenthusiastically. “Noooooough! I have a perfect record! Why am I getting sick now?” He whined. “I feel fine, just tired. Please let me go to school! You can't take care of me here any how! I'd be all alone! Please please please!” He begged, knowing since Kevin’s father had left him in charge of Double D’s wellbeing that he was about to go mama bear on him. Clutching onto Kevin closely, pressing his warm exposed skin against Kevin's side.  
  
Kevin blushed darkly again before clearing his throat and pulled DD off. “No chance. At least here you can rest and be better for tomorrow. At school you'll be more likely to get others sick or even get worse. Everyone knows you’re far ahead of the class.”  
  
Double D just groaned and pouted sadly. “I don't want to be here all alone...” He sighed. “But I'll stay...” he finally agreed before lying back down in a huff. He rubbed his exposed stomach sorely. “Now that it's mentioned....” He answered wearily, beginning to breathe a little labored. “I-its probably because I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I'm sure I'm fine. I'm sorry I’ve been such a problem...” He sulked as his face flushed fiercely; embarrassed he hadn’t taken care of himself very well. He touched Kevin's hand gently, feeling strangely close to him. “Hey, I want you to know I really appreciate what you've done...and what you're doing.” He smiled softly, but weakly.  
  
Kevin was about to scold DD when he stopped. DD most likely wasn't meaning to be such a pain in the ass. He sighed and reached up ruffling his hat the same way he did yesterday. “Just stay here and rest...please?” Kevin didn't want to argue and he knew if DD went to school he'd only get worse. “I'll bring you an apple. If you eat it and are feeling better we'll go; if not you stay here, got it?”  
  
Double D nodded, but still didn't like the idea of staying. While Kevin ran downstairs, he thought about what it would be like staying here alone. If Kevin made him stay he was sure he'd just go home. He couldn't stay here alone... How awkward that would be. Double D thanked Kevin for the fruit when he returned and bit into it favorly, thinking he'd be hungry. Surprising him, Double D gagged a little in the second bite and shook his head. “N-nope.” He gulped sadly looking down at the apple. Kevin made an unsatisfied face.  
  
“You’re _sick_ Double D and you’re staying here to rest.” Kevin proclaimed with a blunt face. When DD started to protest, Kevin groaned walking out of the room and grabbing his cell phone from his pocket and calling up Naz.  
  
“Hey...can do me a favor?...I’m not coming to school so….yeah I'm good, just a bug…. It's kind of a long story…yeah I'm fine…Do you think you can get the notes from class for me? Maybe the homework too?...Yeah seriously I'm fine. Okay thanks...see ya Naz.” He hung up the phone and turned heading to the bathroom to rewet the cold cloth from the night before and brought it back to DD.  
  
“Lay back down.” He demanded as he plopped back next to him on the bed.  
  
Double D sighed; disappointed he was not going to be able to go to school. He felt bad for making Kevin miss too, but was surprised he was going to. What if he got in trouble? The over achiever already felt terrible, always just making more trouble. “I'm sorry, Kevin... Please, let me get out of your hair...I feel terrible for making you baby me…” He was having trouble complaining to Kevin with his stomach cramping.  
“Why are you doing this anyway...? You're father's not here... Just take me home and forget about me…” He instantly made a sorrowful expression, that same faint miserable smile on his face.  
  
“Like everyone else?” Kevin spat curtly at Double D, making the dork look up at him in a jerking motion; true hurt portrayed on his face like a headlight. “That’s what you were thinking wasn’t it?” Kevin continued, his eyes cutting into Double D’s, whose mouth just hung open with a loss of words. When the dork didn’t answer, Kevin looked into his lap and folded the cold rag into a rectangle.  
  
“Now shut up and lay down.” He forced DD to lie down on the pillow and placed the cool cloth on his head wiping off his forehead like last night. He watched DD breath heavily, knowing he was probably fighting off the urge to cry and hiding his pain.  
  
“What all are you feeling?” Kevin started in a low voice, talking of his symptoms.  
  
“...between you forcing me down and refusing to stop making physical contact? I would have to politely describe it as...uncomfortable.” Double D answered in a polite, but strained tone. He blush was hidden by the fever at how completely honest he had been; as Kevin told him he needed to be more of. He dared not look Kevin in the face so he pulled the covers up and hid his face in the fold of them.  
  
“I mean your symptoms, you smartass.” Kevin made an annoyed sound, blushed and looked away. He threw the cloth on the side of the bed and decided to go downstairs to look for some medicine and get some breakfast himself while he was at it.  
  
Double D feared he had upset Kevin, but was glad he was leaving for a moment. He picked up the rag and wiped himself clean; wiping off his face, under his neck and then his underarms before getting up and sneaking it to the bathroom. He rinsed it off and replaced it with a clean one that was hanging in on the rod before he snuck back to his bed. He pretended he had never left, placing the new cold rag on his forehead before lying down. It was embarrassing that Kevin had seen him without his shirt, but now that he had, he didn't care. However, he would **not** be seen unhygienic in front of him. He hoped that Kevin didn't find him offensive being half naked.  
  
Kevin walked back up with some Nyquil cold & flu in his hands, dusting some bread crumbs off his face. Opening the door of the bedroom, Kevin dragged the chair over from the room’s desk to the side of DD's bed and sat down reading the back of the bottle. After a moment he twisted open the cap and began pouring out 2 teaspoons into the little cup provided holding it out to DD. “Here.” He stated flatly.  
  
Though he knew it necessary and healthy, Double D actually didn’t like taking medicine. He sighed before sipping it down and cringing. “Uuuuugh. That was so gross, but thank you. I really don't think you should stay home from school... won't you're father be mad?” He asked worriedly. “A-and please don't tell me to shut up again...I'm just worried about your wellbeing.” He mumbled quietly, terrified of being whipped at. When DD finished his medicine Kevin took the cap from him and handed him a glass of water to wash it down as he went out to rinse the cap in the bathroom sink.  
  
Kevin narrowed his eyes at DD when he returned. “It doesn't matter, there's no pleasing him. If I went to school; he'd be mad I wasn't taking care of you. Same thing if you went with me. Don't concern yourself with it. Trying to get his approval is a headache.” Kevin leaned back crossing his legs and folding his arms. “Besides not like there's much point in me going. Just gonna fail my classes anyways, so one day's not gonna change anything.”  
  
“Don't discourage yourself.” He smiled as he leaned over and made direct eye contact with Kevin. “There is not a single thing you can't learn! That's the best thing about education! It’s for everyone and anyone can adapt in it! It rejects no one!” He happily ranted, but soon gathered himself and cleared his throat. “I uh...I know we can pull your grades up. We just have to work harder.” He nodded.  
  
“Yeah...sure...” Kevin looked away, not sounding too convinced. He turned his head to the window, watching some birds fly around outside. Kevin pulled his back pack over and opened up the bag, starting to dig for study materials.  
  
Double D looked Kevin up and down. He wondered if Kevin was miserable there with him. He felt like Kevin was trying to space out and be anywhere, but stuck there with him. Although he wanted to, the dork felt like if he apologized again, Kevin would just complain and tell him to stop. Double D rubbed his watery eyes with a tiny fist. “So uh...you don't...seem very friendly with your father...” Double D stated calmly, wondering the cause.  
  
As DD spoke Kevin paused. “We've never really seen eye to eye...” He pulled out his history text book going quiet.  
  
“And I uh...haven't seen your mom...or any photos either.” His voice was calm and his tone was very soft and light.  
  
“Mom....” He was sad for a moment, but cleared his throat and said as smoothly as he could. “She died a long time ago.”  
  
“O-oh my= I'm sorry I had no idea...” Double D blushed; kicking himself for bringing such a thing up. “Well you don't really look like your dad... So your mother must have been lovely.” Double D bit his tongue inside his mouth, hoping Kevin wouldn't pick up that he had just called him attractive...  
  
”She was...” The compliment didn't seem to anger Kevin. The poor boy only looked sadder as he quietly opened his book. Kevin never really spoke of his parents. Considering the news of his mother and his rough relationship with his father, it really wasn't a surprise. Kevin slowly looked up not meaning to express the heavy thoughts he had on his face as he asked just as quietly. “Do you have enough strength to talk my through some stuff?”  
  
“Of course, Kevin....” Double D expressed softly, completely compassionate to anyone with parental issues, especially Kevin. He scooted himself more to the corner of the bed to work with Kevin.  
  
Kevin nodded silently pulling out the supplies they needed and the packets to be worked on for history. The next few hours consisted of quiet and patient studying while DD assisted Kevin in getting the hang of the history lesson.  
  
Double D felt his breathing beginning to labor and his head began to hurt. His face became flushed as it got worse. “I-i think I need a break...” He finally admitted, his head wobbling back and forth, becoming unbalanced. “I-im sorry...it so hot in here=” he huffed in an awkward smile as he lowered the blankets.  
  
Kevin looked up at DD and quickly moved the books, helping him lei back down. “Take it easy okay..?” He touched his forehead and frowned. “Feels like your fever has gone up...I'll rewet your cloth and be right back.” Kevin walked to the bathroom soaking the wash cloth and coming back to DD wiping it across his face and neck then putting it on his forehead.  
  
Double D let out a small moan at the amazing and relieving sensation of the cold cloth on his throat. “Ooh= uh wow= thank you so much...” He sighed as he closed his eyes, a little embarrassed by the closeness of Kevin’s touch. Kevin swallowed a bit at the sound that came from DD as he watched him pull the covers down a bit, exposing his bare chest again. Double D took even more of the blanket off of himself to cool off. “M-may I have some water?” He asked politely.  
  
Kevin swallowed, but nodded and stood up. “I'll be right back…d-do you want to try and eat something again?”  
  
Double D nodded. “Yes please. S-something soft?” His voice was weak and labored from the fever. “Oh my=...” He huffed amazed at how hot he was getting. He felt his body start to flush as well and finally he threw all of the covers off. “I-I'm sorry...” He started. “I'm just beyond warm as of now.”  
  
Kevin swallowed uncomfortably with how provocative DD's fever was making him act. He nodded and headed downstairs looking around for something soft for DD to eat, when he found some sherbet in the freezer, Kevin quickly scooped some into a bowl and got a glass of water heading back upstairs. Why was he feeling so flustered around DD? Maybe because it was so strange to see the quiet reserved dork act in such a way.  
  
Double D was so embarrassed with his current state in front of Kevin. He couldn't help it. The fever felt like it was spreading. He wished he could take off the sweats pants he was wearing, but there was no way. He waited for Kevin to return with the water. While he was gone Double D quickly took his hat off to smooth back his hot hair and replace the cap back upon his head a little more straight. He beamed a bright smile in joy when he saw Kevin with the sherbet.  
  
Kevin walked over and sat down on the chair. “Think you can sit up? Or do I need to feed you?” He raised a brow at DD listening patiently for his answer, half joking. Kevin was hoping to himself he wouldn't have to feed DD, but the thought for whatever reason made his heart a bit anxious as he held the cold bowl in his hands  
  
“I...I can try, of course=” he smiled with a shrug, but when he tried to sit up, he made a pained noise. He flinched, the movement hurting much more than he had anticipated. “I-I’m sorry...I can't. Maybe I'll just try later.” He sighed before lying back down, discouraged, not thinking for a moment that Kevin had been serious about feeding him.  
  
Kevin looked down and shook his head. “No no, it's alright here.” He took a small scoop on the spoon and held it to DD's lips.  
  
“Um...okay.” Double D looked over at Kevin with a faint blush, but didn’t want to argue. He leaned up a little and opened his mouth, parting his lips lightly. As the soft cold crème touched his lips, he laid his tongue out just atop his bottom lip to taste the substance. He gasped when some suddenly slipped off the bottom of the spoon and dripped all over his bare chest. “Ah= cold=!” He whimpered. Double D blushed, pulling the blanket up over his chest, embarrassed the sherbet made his nipples hard.  
  
“Sorry…!” He quickly apologized. Kevin blushed darkly, staring so hard at DD's mouth that he didn't realize he tipped the spoon just short of his mouth, dropping the sherbet on his chest. Kevin jumped at the sound of the cute whimper quickly, grabbing the wash cloth to wipe off the substance. “Um let me try that again…” He took another scoop actually placing it inside DD's mouth this time.  
  
Double D made a satisfied noise when he finally got some on his mouth. “Wow= sherbet had never tasted so good.” He chuckled. “Thank you so much.” He sighed, blushing happily, even though his face was already red.  
  
Kevin nodded softly trying to get the images out of his mind. He continued to quietly feed DD until he had enough.  
  
“Uh-oh…” Double started, covering his mouth. “I...I think I'm gonna be sick.” He stated matter-o-factly before quickly leaning up and running for the bathroom. Before he could make it he slipped, and hit the floor landing on his knees. “Oh darn it...!” He 'swore' getting back up weakly and entering the bathroom. He closed the door behind him so he could remove his sweats, revealing bright blue boxer briefs with a contrasting dark navy blue outline on the waistband and the hems over his pale thighs. He heard Kevin call for him. Kevin was surprised by the sudden outburst and ran over to the bathroom knocking on the door. “Hey are you okay in there?!” Double D couldn’t answer though. He was huffing over the toilet lid that was, thankfully, the guests’; never used and clean. Unfortunately, Double D couldn’t get anything to come up. He began to whimper.  
  
When Kevin heard the whimpers he quickly opened the door, looking down at DD with a grimace and sympathy. Kevin walked over placing a hand on his back. Double D gasped when Kevin touched him, the red head's cold hand surprising him.  
  
“Oh K-Kevin, I-I'm very indecent at the moment=! C-could you please lea...!” He tried to ask Kevin to pardon him, but a heave interrupted him. After it stopped, he blushed and he quickly sat up and covered himself with his hands. He couldn't believe that _the_ Kevin was seeing him so exposed... Not to mention so close up.  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes shaking his head. “W-what's the big deal? We're both dudes. Just think of it as being in your swimsuit.” The red head tried to convince himself to calm down more than Double D. His own heart was doing crazy flips seeing so much skin from Double D. Granted Kevin didn't understand why DD stripped down to his boxers… was the fever really cooking him that much? He pulled the dork’s hand away asking DD carefully. “Do you want to wait here for a moment in case you _do_ throw up?'  
  
“No I uh...P-please uh c-can I please have my hand back?” Double D was so flushed he felt like he was going to pass out. He did not in any way agree with the redhead about the appropriateness of his exposure. Kevin must have not realized, but when he made Double D move his hand from hiding himself, he never let go of it. Double D stuttered as a few Kevin's fingers intertwined with his as the red head looked him in the eyes, asking him about his wellbeing.  
  
Kevin looked down noticing he was holding DD's hand and suddenly let go, “Sorry…” he looked at DD and leaned in to observe him carefully to make sure he wasn't lying.  
  
“I-I don't feel sick anymore...I need to lie back down...my nausea has passed... But I think I'm going to faint.” Double D gulped as Kevin crawled closer to him, probably too check him further.  
  
When Kevin was satisfied that Double D wasn’t lying, he stood up, taking hold of DD's arms to help him stand. Kevin was met with surprise when DD's legs gave way and the dork fell right into his arms. Kevin looked at DD a bit wide eyed and flushed in the face. DD began to stutter, but Kevin just stood up straighter to pick up DD bridal style cradling his head against his collar. The fever was pretty bad now. Double D needed sleep more than anything. Kevin turned around and carried DD back to the room, struggling to suffocate the confusing spirals of attraction he was feeling for his unlikely companion as he carried him back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of the credit goes to the lovely NotYourTherapist for editing and playing Double D. If you have not seen her work you should go check her out on DeviantArt and show her some love (*cough cough* she is wickedly talented *cough cough*) and she has also made some beautiful art for this story!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/notyourtherapist/art/Cover-Page-Accidents-433344202
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

Double D thought this couldn't get any worse. Not until Kevin picked him up, trying to help him to bed, but his legs have out. When he looked up and saw that his nose was maybe less than an inch away, his brain died and he forgot how to speak as he tried to apologize. Not that it mattered as Kevin picked him up, completely in his arms like a bride. Double D felt like his heart was going to explode.  
  
“I swear you're going to give me....a heart attack...” He chuckled weakly before he was set in the bed. He gazed up at Kevin as he laid him down. Eddward felt himself space out as Kevin touched his face, probably feeling for a fever. Double D felt like he was asleep even though he knew he was awake, like a vivid dream. Kevin was beginning to grow concern with how hot DD was, he needed to think of a way to cool him down while he slept. That's when the dork's hand touched his cheek. He had reached up and held Kevin's face the same way, but said nothing, just gazing at him spaced. Kevin jumped a bit, but looked over to see DD staring up at him with a calm expression and longing in his eyes. Kevin felt his heart pound ferociously inside his chest from seeing that look.  
  
“'U-Um you should get some sleep. Your fever is really high so it’s better you rest and let the medicine work.” He reached up to carefully take DD's hand off his face.  
  
“I think I look more like my mom too.” Double D dreamily started, like he wasn't even in the same time frame. He started to chuckle. “I-I’m sorry, I don't know where that came from.” He rubbed his eyes with the hand Kevin has taken off of his face. “This morning so far...” He gave a small laugh, not believing what was going on.  
  
Kevin stared down at DD speechless, unsure of what to say. He looked down at the carpet for a moment before putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “The Nyquil must be getting to you. Go ahead and sleep.”  
  
Double D didn't argue. He yawned and closed his eyes, wishing so much to be back at home. As he felt the blanket of deep medicated sleep fall over him, it was easy to forget Kevin was there. Finally comfy, he rolled up into a ball under the blanket. He murmured as he found himself dreaming of the caring and sweet emerald eyes that had been looking straight through him for the past few days. “K-Kevin...” He whispered in his sleep.  
  
Kevin sighed with ease leaning back in his chair taking a moment to finally relax. He was about to get up and leave for the moment when he heard DD call out his name. Kevin scooted closer to the bed. “Yes? I thought I told you to sleep.” After no reply and silence…it took him a moment to realize DD was really asleep. ‘Is he dreaming about me..?’ he thought.  
  
Double D was out like a light, but smiled when he heard Kevin's voice. “Mmm= I...” He broke off, mumbling inaudibly. “...such green eyes...” He sighed in his peaceful sleep, dreaming of Kevin as his own long black eye lashes graced his pale flushed cheeks.  
  
Kevin blushed a little reaching a hand up lightly touching his cheek bone. He decided to try to get the dork to talk in his sleep more, possibly drawing out answers that the awake Double D would hide. “My eyes...? What about them?” It was more than obvious Kevin couldn't hold back his curiosity as he leaned closer and whispered back to the raven haired teen.  
  
“Mmm...they...re...so...retty..." He mumbled, just barely understandable. Double D sighed happily into his dreams; the Kevin in his head smoothing his hand over his face and chest, loving on the smaller framed teen. His fever was making him feel hot and bothered in his head. Double D's easy, even breathing became little soft noises in each breath. He sucked a bit of his bottom lip into his mouth and bit onto it, the dream Kevin gazing down at him making his chest tighten.  
  
Kevin flushed a bit deeper staring down at DD when he spoke. “Pretty...?” Kevin repeated softly, not able to believe what he was hearing, not even sure what he was hearing. When he watched DD begin to squirm and bite his lip, the red head turned bright red and wide eyed. It WAS what he thought! Oh god he was imagining they were-…Kevin felt insanely dizzy and tried to stand up, shaking a little, before walking quickly out of the room. He made sure to close the door very quietly….  
  
  
  
  
Double D blinked into the semi darkness of guest room. Being startled by the sudden time lapse, Double D jumped up to see the room was dark, empty and he was all alone.  
  
“K-Kevin?” He softly called, but his voice was dry and not much noise came out. As he stood up he felt his shorts underneath his foot and put it on, just in case he ran into Kevin's father he wouldn't just be in his underwear. He left the room, but the house was so quiet. Double D started searching, trying to see if he was completely alone. He wondered how late it was. After seeing out one of the big windows visible in the living room from the top of the stairs, Double D realized there was no car in the front and that Kevin’s Dad was not home. He didn’t bother to wonder why, sure the man had business.  
  
A small shuffling came from downstairs in the kitchen along with the sound of bare feet walking across the tile. Double D walked down the stairs, not purposely silent, but his light weight made it natural. He was going to call out, but he was sure he heard someone in the kitchen. He walked after the noise to search.  
  
On the counter top were a lot of empty bottles of beer. Kevin was found hovering over the sink with a yet another bottle in his hand. Downing it quickly before dropping the bottle into the sink, he leaned heavily on the counter with a deep groan.  
  
“Fuck...”Kevin whispered under his breath running a hand through his messy red hair with his hat in his other hand.  
  
“K-Kevin=?” He called out very quietly and softly. “Are you alright?” He slowly started to walk into the dark kitchen, his hands folded in front of his hips daintily as he came closer and closer to the red head. “I hate to pry, but... H-have you been drinking?” He asked carefully. Kevin glanced over at DD from the sink and slowly sat up wobbling a little over towards him.  
  
“I need to ask you something dork...” He said with a bit of a slur to his voice.  
  
Double D felt nervous suddenly, fiddling with his fingers as he tried to prepare himself for whatever Kevin needed to ask him. “O-of course, Kevin. What is it…?”  
  
“So you like men, do you?” He got even closer, backing DD up into the counter. Double D gasped and beamed bright red.  
  
“Wh-what??! I uh-!” Double D looked behind him to back away and hide his face. Before Double D could respond, Kevin lifted a finger in his face.  
  
“Don't deny it! I heard you call out to me while you slept...all hot and bothered...” He whispered grabbing DD's arm to make sure he wouldn't run. He whimpered when Kevin grabbed him. The smell of alcohol was thick on his breath and striking fear into Double D’s senses.  
  
Double D couldn't believe he had been over heard talking about...his lust for Kevin in his sleep. He felt big tears well up in his eyes as he looked away, ready to cry.  
  
“P-please...” He sniffed. “Stop talking about it= I'm sorry=I’m so sorry...” He covered his face with one hand as he begged.  
  
“Why can't you just say it...?” Kevin whispered. “You were so brave in your sleep...” He leaned in whispering deeply into the shaky teen’s ear. “You want me to touch you, right…? Run my hands all over your body...? Make those shameful moans spill from your lips...?” He brushed a thumb over DD's bottom lip, leaning in so close they were sharing the same breath. “To caress your sensitive cock in my hand...” His tongue darted out lazily at Double D’s earlobe. “You want me to fuck you...just say it...say how badly you want me to...”  
  
Double D couldn't fathom what he was hearing!! The inappropriate strikes were giving Double D mental trauma! He felt like he was about to hyperventilate, if he could even breathe at all. He shoved Kevin hard against his chest with no avail.  
  
“S-stop!! P-please!' He cried, blushing hard enough to make the welled up tears in his eyes pour over his face as he quivered in Kevin's grip. “D-don’t talk like that=!” He begged in a labored breath, suffering from the most embarrassment he’d ever felt in his life.  
  
“Why not?” Kevin didn't budge, holding onto DD. “You like it...” His free hand traveled down DD's body firmly cupping his hand between his legs and starting to rub there. “Don't fight, dork...let yourself go. Even though you’re a tight ass; I know you want to.” Kevin lapped a bit more at DD's ear as he continued to massage the growing hard on between his legs, his mouth slowly traveled hotly down his throat.  
  
Double D hiccupped a cry into his hand as he held his face, trying to hold his mouth closed from crying out loud. “Kevin, please- PLEASE stop= d-don’t grab there please!” He begged over and over until he suddenly slipped a weak moan when he tried to gasp for air. Kevin was hitting his sweet spots on his neck and groin. “I! I don't understand=!” Double D finally whimpered between labored breaths.  
  
Kevin didn't answer the poor begging boy as he continued his onslaught to sexually pleasure and torturing the poor thing. Gently sinking his teeth into a soft spot on DD's neck, Kevin slowly snapped DD’s shorts and began to pull down DD's boxers.  
  
“No one has ever touched you before...so fragile...untainted...not like the whores at our school…” He bit into his neck a little harder, but not enough to be unbearably painful or break skin.  
  
Double D was shaking and moaning against the wall as he was eaten deliciously by his fantasy love, but he couldn't handle this sudden, aggressive passion Kevin was ravaging him with. His skin was burning everywhere Kevin touched and Double D could feel his knees beginning to shake. Kevin's voice was echoing in his head with every word and he could feel his tip dripping with every grope. Kevin was obviously drunk though. Even though Double D didn't think himself as sappy...this is not the romance he wanted... No matter how amazing this was, he knew he couldn't.  
  
He gathered the rest of his strength and shoved Kevin as hard as he could. Kevin fell back onto the floor and anger sparked in him from being so violently shoved away, but when Double D was freed, he snapped his shorts closed and ran as fast as he could up the stairs. He ran back into the guest room and closed the door, locking it, terrified.  
  
Kevin turned and immediately followed DD up the stairs. Double D was gasping, worried about the consequences of what just happened. He looked down at himself and was ashamed by how hard he still was. “Oh my=...w-what is happening?” He asked himself, sadly missing Kevin's touch already.  
  
When the red head tried to open the bedroom door and it wouldn't move, Double D held his breath. Kevin warned quietly through the door.  
  
“DD…let me in.” His voice had a low growl to it. Double D reached for the door knob hesitantly when Kevin seemed to be calm, but when Kevin didn't get an answer immediately, he suddenly shouted and pounded on the door. “Goddamn it! You open this door right now!” He pounded on the door.  
  
Eddward jumped when Kevin suddenly started to beat his fists into the door. “K-Kevin, please=... I’ll open the door, but... Will you promise to calm down?” He hoped Kevin would listen and was relieved to hear his voice calm when he replied.  
  
“Of course…” Kevin left his hands flat on the door, listening as closely as possible, waiting for the click of the door lock. Little did Double D know the deception a person could make while under an influence…  
  
Kevin waited patiently for DD to open the door, but when finally it did, Kevin practically threw himself at DD forcefully grabbing his neck and pulling DD straight up against his body. In a hot, violent rage Kevin forcefully smashed his lips into DD's. Double D went to scream when Kevin tackled him, but didn't get a chance with Kevin's hot alcohol tasting mouth clashed against his. Kevin pushed his tongue into the dork's mouth, gliding it along the back of DD's teeth. When DD needed to pull away for air Kevin glared at him. “How dare you run from me...You’re the one that started this…did this to me…”  
  
When Kevin let him go to breathe, he clutched onto Kevin from his legs going limp underneath him. “I-I’m sorry?” He apologized, but was still extremely confused. As he was held tightly against Kevin, Double D brushed something against him and blushed. He froze when he felt the large hard lump throbbing against Kevin's inner thigh in his jeans.  
  
“K-Kevin=? Y-you're...?!” He tried to ask, but was interrupted from Kevin suddenly turning and slamming the door closed behind him.  
  
“You’re too tense…” He locked the door and turned to look at DD. Kevin’s voice was ominous and his smile was malicious. Pulling out another beer bottle from his back pocket, Kevin quickly snatched the dork over to the bed, pinning DD down as he twisted off the cap. “Open your mouth…” He commanded.  
  
Double D shook his head back and forth, smart enough not to open his mouth to object. He was ashamed that he was so sexually excited. Kevin was pressing his waist into the bed and it was making him throb. He pressed his hands against Kevin's chest to push him, but was immediately too distracted by the thick muscle in his palms. He blushed and found himself unable to fight Kevin any longer, his body weak and overwhelmed by the attention.  
  
“I said open your mouth, damn it! This will help you relax a bit.” Kevin was growing impatient with DD and reached up pinching his nose to get him to open his mouth. Kevin winced from his own erection pressing into his jeans. When DD opened his mouth to breathe Kevin stuck the bottle in DD's mouth keeping it tipped up forcing the smaller male to drink the whole bottle.   
  
“Kevin= why=!? *cough* *cough* why are you doing this to me=? That stuff is putrid.” Double D gagged as he tried to swallow the bitter liquid that was being forced down his throat. He gasped for breath and clutched to Kevin when he finally let up. He pulled Kevin closer by the collar of his shirt, subconsciously desperate to be closer to those lips again. ‘I-i can feel it=’ he though and got flushed as he felt the growth throb through Kevin's jeans and against the dork’s bare inner thigh, his shorts pushed up from the tussle. Double D hadn't realized it, but he had hiked one if his legs and rested it up to Kevin's hip, allowing him closer.  
  
“Because I can...” He whispered with a dangerous edge to his voice as he once again slammed his lips into DD's licking and sucking on his bottom lip once again, reaching up and roughly yanking off DD's pesky shorts. “Get naked.” He commanded, blissfully scratching his nails along DD's bare side. Double D's heart was throbbing so loudly. He felt precum drip out of his slit as Kevin rolled his tongue over and under Double D's now numb one.  
  
“This isn't right, Kevin.” He tried to say sternly after they finally broke they're kiss. He 'eeped' as his boxer briefs were also aggressively removed once more, his erected length prodded into Kevin’s hanging t-shirt, almost like it was hiding like Double D wanted to. “I..I…” he started with a pouty face. “I-I'm saying no=…” His face was so blushed and teary eyed that he was the absolute image of innocence. His untouched virgin skin burned underneath Kevin's hot sexual touch. His bottom lip still felt swollen from the rough kiss, making him desirable for so much more. Double D's mind ran with the possibilities of what was to come.  
  
“You say no quite a lot...why not try yes for a change?” Kevin licked his lips and smirked. When DD pouted at him Kevin raised a brow. “No? How about I make you say it then…” Kevin moved his body down pulling DD's boxers even lower to reveal his dripping pulsating hard on. “You seem to be enjoying this so far...I wonder what you taste like…” Kevin teased and eyed him for a moment before giving a light lick at the tip to test the flavor of the precum.  
  
Double D literally screamed at the contact of Kevin's tongue to his sensitive tip. “K-Kevin! O-ooh my= Pu-Pulease stop!!..” he cried out, reaching down and clutching Kevin by his head, his short red hair just long enough to be in his fingers. Kevin groaned a little in pleasure when he felt DD pull on his hair, but continued non the less  
  
“Ah=! Kevin= o-ooh please= I'm sorry I had a dream a-about you=!” Double D begged and apologized, praying Kevin would let him go. He had no idea what had gotten into Kevin. “I-I've just found you so attractive= I-I'm sorry= j-just please stop punishing me=!” That had to be what was happening, convinced Kevin must have just been seriously offended and angry with him. Double D was trying his best, but he couldn't help but eye molest Kevin the entire time even though it was an attack. His strong form was holding him down as his silky soft tongue licked and suckled on the tip of his dick.  
  
“Punishing you? That's what you think this is?” He growled softly taking a long lick along the shaft. “No no...I'm playing with you dork...” He smirked before taking the entire length into his mouth, sucking on the entire organ aggressively inside his mouth. Kevin kept his hands on the other teen’s inner thigh, holding down DD's twitching legs.  
  
Double D's heart broke just a little when he thought he understood. 'Playing with me...?’ He thought, remembering that’s what Kevin told him at school when he was teasing him. ‘Is it just a bullying game to him? Another way to make fun of me?' Double D prayed that wasn't it... It didn't make sense. His thought process was broken by another sudden long lick slide up his shaft. He moaned and basically sang in pleasure. “O-oh Kevin ~ t-that feels so good=” he finally admitted with his weakened mind and his back arched, desperate to shove himself further into Kevin's mouth. He was getting weak as the little bit of alcohol went to his head and the sensations from Kevin's magical tongue only became more tortuous.  
  
Kevin sucked for a bit longer before he pulled his mouth off of DD, pulling off his shirt, showing off his sculpted chest and abs to DD once again. Double D gapped at Kevin's perfect body.  
  
“Come here sexy~” his words were still so slurred sounding as he yanked DD up to sit up on the bed. He kissed him lustfully moaning into his lips with a great hunger  
  
“M-me? Sexy?” He asked with a bright eyes, the compliment making Double D follow Kevin's demands absent mindedly as his heart became a little more hopeful. He moaned as they joined into another deep lustful kiss. Double D decided to express some of his own fantasy and sucked on Kevin's bottom lip and twirl his tongue into the others.  
  
“Mmm...you taste like sherbet still~” Kevin growled softly smirking into his lips. “Do you want more~?”  
  
Double D didn't answer, but he looked up and made a cute “mmm...” noise, his eyes shyly adverted.  
  
Kevin grinned licking and biting at the boy’s soft neck. “Do that again…Moan more for me! I want to hear those naughty noises…” He reached down groping both of DD's ass cheeks massaging them sensually as he grinded into DD. “Aah…my cock is so hard...” He licked at his lips, bucking more as his voice gave Double D a long tingly chill down his spine hearing those words.  
  
Double D made a shy surprised noise as Kevin suddenly grabbed him. 'A-ah=! Oh m-my= n-not there= a-ah=!' He gripped at Kevin's back and moaned, his finely manicured fingernails into the muscular shoulders of the aggressive horny drunk.  
  
In Double D's dreams, Kevin had always been so gentle.... But... This was making Double D so hard he couldn't feel his hips. He felt Kevin's toned abs rub amazingly against the hard oozing tip of his dick, making him buck back immediately. “Oh God=” he huffed, humiliated, as he felt his body filled up with heat. “Kevin= I-It feels so= mmm=” he couldn't get the lewd words out of his mouth. He bit his lips and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, pulling him closer and placing his lips on Kevin's throat under his strong jaw. Double D came to the reality that he wasn't getting away from Kevin. The red head was straight though... Even Double D had seen the way Kevin looked at Naz... so he wouldn't know what to do with a man in bed. 'This will only go so far.' He convinced himself. He kissed and licked the hot skin of Kevin's throat. There was no reason the dork shouldn’t enjoy a small blessing while it lasted, right…?  
  
Kevin tilted his head back and let out a deep moan pulling DD close against his body. Using one of his fingers Kevin slipped it between DD's ass cheeks, prodding lightly at his entrance before slipping the finger inside him.  
  
“A-ah!! K-Kevin!! Y-you can't!! Not there=!” Double D gasped, his quick breath causing a cold breeze against Kevin's hot skin. His once convinced mind freaked out when Kevin slid his finger inside him and started exploring his insides. Kevin began to finger fuck DD mercilessly, using his other hand to toy with one of DD's erect nipples.  
  
Double D begged as his already previously played with knot was stretched and teased. Double D prayed the athlete wouldn't notice how he was already played with from the night before. He flinched as his nipples were pinched and teased. Kevin fingered him faster and Double D decided he had to try to get away! It was obvious Kevin has no intention of calming down and this was-!! j-just too much! Double D twisted himself away from Kevin, grabbing the head board and trying to pull himself out from under Kevin. Double D whimpered from moving with Kevin's finger inside of him, holding the dork down and continuing to overpower the smaller teen. Double D continued to struggle against him. Still, it was hard to not enjoy the amazing sensation of Kevin's talented flexible finger inside him, this basic dream come true. Suddenly through all the struggling, Kevin somehow pressed into Double D's prostate, making his legs involuntarily spread further apart and scream.  
  
“O-oh my g-goodness=! O-Oh God, K-Kevin not there! T-too much= w-what are you going to do to me=? You can't possibly think we can=..!?” He broke off, still intimidated by the incredibly attractive form above him.  
  
Kevin looked down at DD and smirked slipping another finger inside DD's tight entrance. It didn't feel so tight though. Kevin chuckled. “Did you play with yourself=?” He whispered thrusting his fingers hard into DD's prostate again, stretching the hole to his satisfaction before pulling his fingers out. Before DD could say anything, Kevin grabbed the teen by his hips and flipped him over on all fours. Double D felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, feeling more exposed than he had ever been. The horrible feeling fueled a more fiery will to fight back, but when he was flipped over on his hands and knees fear beat it back down. The sound of a belt rattled and Kevin was soon pulling down his pants exposing his nicely sized hard on which slapped at and pulsated on DD's hot and entrance.  
  
When Double D heard the buckle on Kevin's jeans jingle, he felt sick to his stomach. Before he could think about what to do, Double D felt the hot prod of Kevin's tip at his entrance. Double D stated to yell in a sassy, but teary tone. “I said NO!” He hiked up his leg and horse kicked the drunk kneeling behind him in the thigh, right above his knee. Kevin cursed loudly and the powerful hand holding Double D's waist was released. The dork hurriedly rolled off the bed and barely took the time to stand up before he ran to a corner of the room, grabbing the side table bar lamp and pointed it at Kevin. He slowly and softly repeated himself with tears in his eyes. “I...said....NO.” He sniffed as his arms and legs shook as he tried to calm his voice down.  
  
Kevin held his leg hissing in pain as he looked down noticing the bruise already showing up. If he hadn’t been pissed off and drunk, he would have been impressed Double D could kick like that. His eyes slowly traveled up to DD who was now hiding in the corner. Kevin didn't run at him, no, he got up slowly and walked over calmly holding out his hand to DD almost like he had snapped from his senses and was ready to stop.  
  
Of course, when DD let his guard down and took his hand, Kevin's eyes grew dark and he yanked the boy to his feet causing him to drop the lamp and used his other hand to grab DD by the throat and pin him against the wall hard. Double D thought his shoulder was going to be pulled out of its socket when Kevin snatched him up and immediately regretting trying to trust Kevin again. He remembered what Kevin had told him the night before that he let people walk over him and do what they wanted... Double D guessed that's what was happening.  
  
“What did I say about running from me?” His voice was terrifyingly chilling. Before DD could answer him Kevin threw the dork over the desk making his back face Kevin while he was pinned. Kevin's voice made Double D swallow his tongue in terror before crying out in pain as his small frame was pinned roughly to the room’s desk. Kevin quickly used his belt to tie DD's wrists together enough to actually hurt a little, but the anger didn't subside...Kevin grabbed DD's legs spreading them apart and positioning himself again. Before he could struggle anymore, Kevin tied his wrists together.  
  
“O-ow! That hur-!” interrupted by a hard squeeze to the back of his neck, Double D felt like he was about to begin to cry.  
  
“You're mine.”  
  
The last words Kevin spoke before suddenly pushing himself inside DD, not bothering to slow down or give time for DD to adjust to his size. Double D tried to scream, but he was stuffed full to the brim with Kevin who was making a sighing cooing noise of relief. Double D's lungs were airless as his mouth stayed ajar, tears running down his face. The pump didn't hurt though....in fact it felt incredible, but god...Kevin was so thick... Double D started to moan.  
  
“Oh= Ah=! I-I can't- You can’t!” He cried out before cumming on the floor underneath the desk in a sudden shot when Kevin pressed deeper against his prostate. He felt his ass tighten and squeeze on the mass inside. He let out a weak noise in defeat. “Ahh~...”  
  
Kevin moaned in equal pleasure as he began to fuck DD. He held his hips firmly, bucking into him in a quick and needy pace. Keeping his thrusts short against that spot, Kevin was panting and moaning softly leaning against DD's back, licking and kissing the tender porcelain skin on the pale teen’s back.  
  
“Double D~...ah~....fuck=” Kevin moaned smirking when he felt the sudden tightness. Leaning over to the side without slowing his thrusts, he saw the cum puddle on the floor. “Dirty boy~” he purred.  
  
Double D blushed when he felt gentle kisses on his back and when Kevin called out his name. He almost considered to try and enjoy it before Kevin chucked at him and called him dirty, noticing his orgasm.  
  
Double D could not have felt more disgusting. He tried to imagine himself anywhere, but there. He tried to ignore the amazing sensation of Kevin's thick rod beating into him like he had always dreamed. He pressed his lips firmly together, knowing Kevin wanted to hear him scream and squirm. Tears kept falling down after each clumsy and brutal buck. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into the desk, trying to hide his embarrassment, shame and hurt.  
  
Kevin wasn't enthusiastic about DD silencing himself. He narrowed his eyes and turned DD around, pulling him up into his arms thrusting up into him. “Kiss me...” He whispered in a command, but his eyes and voice sounded desprate.  
  
The sex was incredible, Kevin's thick large mass pumping him so deep. The dork felt like he was going to cum again. He could even feel and hear Kevin's sack smacking against him as he was fucking him so hard. Double D pouted and blushed as he was faced with Kevin's sex driven facial expression. He shook his head and looked away, not even planning on speaking to Kevin with a yes or no since he wasn't going to listen anyhow. He pushed his bound wrists up and against Kevin's face, pushing him away. Kevin made a face at DD, pulling him tight up against him. He grabbed his chin making him look at him. Kevin smiled.  
  
“You're pretty cute when you're fighting back...it makes me want you more.” He leaned in kissing him deeply, holding the back of his head as he continued to thrust up into the smaller body in his arms, panting softly. A light sweat began building up on the both of them.  
  
'C-cute? Me?' He thought for only a moment before his lips were clasped with Kevin's again. Double D accidentally moaned in the kiss, the sexy red head's hot tongue pressed and tangled with his. The way the back of his head was being held… with the way Kevin was holding him... It felt intimate... Like Kevin meant more than what he was letting on. Double D decided to test the variable of Kevin's reasoning. When they broke the kiss, Double D bit his bottom lip and gazed up at Kevin with half lidded eyes, his thick dark lashes granting his bright eyes. “It's= so= big=” he huffed, his blush glowing brighter, incredulous of his ability to say such things. Kevin shuddered and let out a breathy excited moan.  
  
“Do you like it~?” He licked his lips, continuing to thrust DD. Wrapping his arms completely around the light teen and he picked him up. Kevin slowly made his way back to the bed, placing DD down on the mattress without sliding out. Double D tried to catch his breath as he was carried to the bed to be fucked all over again. Kevin climbed more on top of him as he continued the thrusts in a missionary position. Kevin moaned looking down at DD.  
  
“So warm...so tight~” Kevin panted pulling up one of DD's legs to gain deeper access to the other's body. He rested the small leg on his shoulder turning his head over to kiss along DD's calf. Double D blushed when Kevin started kissing his leg.  
  
'As I thought... Praise will receive me kindness...I can get through this.' Double D told himself as he swallowed; upset _this_ was his first time with Kevin... And probably the last.  
  
“I-I love it=” he finally huffed silently before moaning when Kevin hit him deep. Double D was panting. “Do my insides feel good=?” He blushed so deeply it brought up tears, insanely embarrassed, but willing to play to not make this worse.  
  
“Yes...so very good...” Kevin moaned, wrapping DD's legs around his waist. “You feel more amazing than I thought...” He moaned a bit, lost in his own drunken mind as the next part slipped out. “Never thought sex would feel so good...and it does feel **_so_** good~” he purred reaching up to sensually tangle his fingers in a mess full of DD's hair underneath the teen’s hat. Double D whined when Kevin tangled his fingers in his messy locks, knocking his beanie off. Starting to get really uncomfortable, Double D lifted his wrists into Kevin's face.  
  
“If you untie me= I'll be good=” he panted with a sweet face, his pretty soft lips forming a subtle smile. When Kevin didn't seem to trusting, Double D touched his face and held his jaw gently, looking deep into his eyes. “I-I'll put it in my mouth too if you take it off= it hurts=” he whined in a moaning tone, slightly trying to get Kevin to take it out of him.  
  
Kevin made a skeptical look at first, but smiled at DD. Reaching up and untying his wrists, he whispered to him. “I want something else though...”  
  
“W-what…?” Double D asked carefully. Double D could see he wasn't going to get a break anytime soon and if this went on much longer, Kevin would see Double D's true desires.  
  
“I want you to hold onto me...” Kevin said simply before he started to suddenly thrust fast up into DD again, but harder and deeper than before. Eddward was caught off guard when Kevin asked to be held onto, but had no choice to when he was buried into.  
  
“A-aaah=! O-oh K-Kevin! So deep= it’s so deep=! I-I'm stretching= it's too thick=!” He cried, moaned and bucked. He covered his mouth with one hand as his other arm continued to wrap around Kevin’s neck. He huffed and panted into Kevin's ear before he realized how close he was. Removing his hand he started to kiss, suck and bite at Kevin's throat.  
  
“Aaah~ Double D you're driving me crazy~! I'm gonna cum soon...” Kevin moaned, wrapping his arms around DD.  
  
Double D panicked. “P-please= d-don't cum inside me Kevin=! I-I wanna taste it=!” He lied, desperate not to have Kevin cum inside him.   
  
“A-ah~ but it's so good! It feels _sooo_ good inside you~ I don’t wanna take it out~” he moaned holding he back of DD's head. “S-say my name again~ scream it for me~” his other hand clawing into DD's back in the same pleasurable aggressiveness.  
  
Double D kissed Kevin deeply. “D-don't you want to c-cover my face and make me taste it, Kevin=?” He moaned, remembering what he had watched in porn to manipulate Kevin. He arched his back as Kevin fucked him deliciously, scraping nails down his back. “Oh Kevin= please=!” he moaned and screamed. Kevin's drunken mind was swimming, how could he deny the sweet pleas?  
  
DD’s skin was burning and his body was shaking. The poor thinner teen was helpless as the thick fat cock slammed inside his most sensitive spot, feeling like his insides were being pulled inside out in every thrust. Even with blurred vision, Kevin could tell Double D was going to cum again. He grasped the other man’s dick and started to pump it, watching as it oozed out clear spurts of precum and the left over from his first orgasm.  
  
“Cum for me again~ Cum with me in your ass again~ I want to feel your legs shake=” Kevin huffed and panted against Double D’s throat as he pounded harder and deeper, using a free hand to hike up one of Double D’s legs high in the air. His hand pressed firmly on the boy’s inner thigh; Kevin used the leverage to put more of his own weight in the thrusts, his other hand jerking Double D off as fast as he could. The dork was screaming and his eyes were beginning to roll back into his head. It was a delicious view. In his last moments, Eddward’s mind melted and he gave way to the building pounds of pressure beating against his prostate, desperate to feel relief as Kevin gripped tighter at his oozing tip.  
  
Double D whimpered moans out as Kevin pumped faster and faster, the sexiest excited smile plastered into his face. Double D felt his balls getting tighter and his prostate making the tip of his sick leak. Despite the aggression, of course it felt amazing. Double D was glad to be fucked just a few more strikes as he found himself about to cum all over himself again, not realizing he could again so soon. “I-It’s=! I’m gonna~!!” Double D tried to warn before his shaft jolted in Kevin’s grip and spurted out, going over the dork’s abdomen and chest, leaving him covered and spazzing at every thrust being shoved into his tightening body.  
  
Kevin kept thrusting a bit more and rode Double D hard throughout the smaller teen’s orgasm, taking in the incredible facial expressions he was making. Then Double D’s ass got so tight that it was almost unbearable. Kevin was so close and he could feel his sack getting firmer, ready to spurt his cum inside of the dork, stuffing him full.  
  
“Pl-please~ on my face~! _Kevin~_ ” Using his name in a seductive tone, Double D barely cried out, breathless and twitching, reminding Kevin of his previous begs. Kevin’s spine tingled as he heard Double D moan his name in a slow manner. Just before he was about to cum, Kevin managed to pull his thick cock out of Double D’s tight ass, leaving a gap in him. Desperate to hold it in, Kevin pinched his tip and leaned up so he was close to DD's face. Eddward’s legs were weak as Kevin slipped out and kneeled over him, his legs now on either side of his torso.  
  
“Open wide cutie~” he smirked with his tongue just barely on his upper lip before pumping himself until his seed finally released all over DD's face.  
  
“Aah=~” he teased, like a doctor's patient. Double D did as he was told and opened his mouth, tongue over his bottom lip as he readied himself for this lewd act, secretly excited to taste Kevin's cum all over his face. Double D saw hearts in his eyes when the thick cum finally spewed over his face. He closed his eyes and moaned when the second even thicker shot hit directly into his mouth. “A-ah=! T-too much=” he gurgled on the load as he spoke, his lust drunk eyes spaces out at Kevin.  
  
Kevin moaned at the top of his lungs panting from breathlessness as he rode out his orgasm coming down from his high as he suddenly collapsed beside DD. His body was covered in sweat and his breathing was labored. “Wow...”  
  
Glad the trauma was over and his virility was successfully and permanently scarred, Double D decided it was time to sneak away. “Y-yes well I need to clean up=...” Double D began as he slowly started to get up, worried about trying to walk so soon, but needing to get away from the man.  
  
Kevin grabbed DD's hand before he could leave and whispered. Double D jumped when Kevin touched him. “Stay...” The now softer looking green eyes looked up to meet DD's rich brown eyes. “Don't go...”  
  
He looked down at Kevin's amazing body and beautiful face... He should be jumping in his arms, but... All he wanted was to carve his own skin off. “Th-there's unmentionables all over my face...” He whined, but sighed in defeat as he stayed where he was, sitting upright on the edge of the bed... After this Double D... he could never look at Kevin the same way. Kevin wasn’t satisfied with Double D just sitting there.  
  
Kevin smiled at DD. “I don't care...” He pulled DD down to lay beside him and into a quiet warm embrace. The cum from DD's face smeared onto Kevin's chest but he didn't seem to care. Kevin closed his eyes laying his head on DD's. He sounded like he started to whisper something else but it was too soft to hear before he fell asleep with DD in his arms. He pulled on the weaker male and forced him into his arms, tucking him close to his chest. Double D resisted at first, but he knew Kevin was about to pass out. Once the drunken red head feel asleep, he was ready to sneak out... He wasn't planning on talking to Kevin again... No matter how bad he wanted to.  
  
Double D sighed, saddened that Kevin wasn't close to this sweet... During. When he heard the soft even breaths, he knew Kevin was asleep. He took a deep breath, listening to the man's heart beats for a moment, cherishing the sweet embrace. He slunk away and made his way to the bathroom, washing his face before gathering his clothes and things. He winced at the pain in his behind as he moved around. When he got to the bedroom door, he looked back at Kevin.... He walked over to him before leaving over and kissing him softly... One last kiss...  
  
“If only…” He started, his eyes filling up with hot tears. “…you could have seen me as something besides a play thing to pick on...” He murmured sadly, leaving quickly after that, wiping his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of the credit goes to the lovely NotYourTherapist for editing and playing Double D. If you have not seen her work you should go check her out on DeviantArt and show her some love (*cough cough* she is wickedly talented *cough cough*) and she has also made some beautiful art for this story!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/notyourtherapist/art/Cover-Page-Accidents-433344202
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

When Friday morning came, Kevin made his way to school early, keeping his hat low with the bill over in front. He made his way quickly down the halls looking for someone, but was having no luck for the longest time. When he finally rounded the right corner, Kevin spotted who he was looking for and quickly walked up to him. “Double D.” Double D jumped, his stomach hitting the bottom of his throat. He didn’t move to turn around to meet the voice he had fretted to hear all morning. He prayed Kevin would just leave him alone, wanting to keep it some kind of secret and never speak to one another again... Just in case... Double D had already planned ahead in case this occurred. He walked away quickly into the open classroom, his eyes low and unwilling to see Kevin’s. Kevin's expression dropped when DD walked away from him and he quickly walked after him. “Hey! W-wait a minute, I need to talk to you!” Double D bit his bottom lip as he refused to turn to answer Kevin, disappearing into the back of the classroom. As soon as he entered, a dark raven haired girl stood in the door way, as if the bouncer to a club. She glared fiercely at the red head whom she was specifically looking for. “Watch yourself, block head.” She seethed, dark blue bangs hanging in her eyes. “You watch yourself, Marie. This is none of your business. Now get out of my way.” Kevin’s eyes peered in slits just from under the bill of his hat, returning her glare. With a mean smile, she got smart with him and knocked it off his head…revealing a swelling and swollen deeply purpled black eye. Kevin was quick to snatch his hat however and put it back on. “Argh! I don’t have time for you, you fucking bitch!” He snapped loudly, catching the students around them’s attention. Marie only laughed at him. “Ooo looks like your daddy got mad at you.” She taunted obnoxiously at Kevin's surprised face. “Oh yeah, my little Double Darlin’ told me everything.” Her eyes were leering into him, stepping aside to just let Kevin see how robotic Double D was taking his morning notes, ignoring their conversation. She crossed her arms over her chest until Kevin got too close, trying to get Double D’s attention. She shoved him hard in the chest before laughing again. “You know what else he told me?” She egged on with one eyebrow raised. “He told me that if I can keep you away from him, he'd take me to the dance this Friday ~” she gleefully giggled. “So if you even try to talk to him, I'm on your ass like white on rice.” Kevin was a bit surprised at this as he watched DD take notes in silence. Was he really never going to talk to him again?! He knew he fucked up badly, but...Double D was always very forgiving…even so much to a fault. Kevin had hoped maybe he’d be shown some of that mercy. No, how could anyone forgive him for what he did? Kevin looked up at Marie and narrowed his eyes at her before shoving her aside roughly into the wall and into the classroom. “Eddward, please I just want to talk.” Double D didn’t even look up. He knew it would be taken care of. He struggled to look dead ahead at the board when Kevin called to him. “Please just hear me out!” But Marie’s hand was already at the back of his collar and threw him out. His bottom lip quivered and tears glazed over his eyes as his brows weakened in a sad hurt expression as he quickly glanced away at Kevin being pulled out of the room by the shirt around his throat. Kevin didn't fight back, in fact he knew he deserved this as his body was thrown hard into the lockers…but more than anything that look on DD's face haunted him worse than getting an F on any tests. Naz and Rolf quickly ran over to help their friend up. “Kevin! Are you okay, my friend??” Rolf asked as he pulled Kevin up with his arm under the man’s shoulder. “What the hell is going on?” Naz softly cupped his cheek noticing the black eye and glared at Marie thinking she was the one responsible for this. Her fists in the air, Naz bucked up to Marie who didn’t even flinch. Kevin shook his head before placing a hand on one of Naz’s balled up fists and silently turned around. “Let's… just go.” He started to walk away. With confused and concerned faces, Rolf and Naz followed. Kevin pulled his hat lower hiding his face from everything and everyone. He felt disgusting and for once in his life he really did feel like the trash his father told him that he was. Marie walked over to her dork to apologize for how rough she got, but he smiled at her. “You did great.... Thank you so much. I have class with him next period and gym, but... I can handle those. Just please, stay by my side at lunch?” He asked her politely, receiving a joyful expression back. Still... He feared for the class where he had to sit only a foot away from his….rapist. Double D’s eyes fell half lidded and deep as he hated to hear that term for Kevin…even in his own mind and inner voice. Next period, Kevin made sure to get to class first so he could hopefully stop Double D and try again to talk to him, knowing he’d be the earliest one besides himself. The longer he waited the more sick he began to feel. Kevin didn't know if he'd be able to handle seeing that look on his face again. Kevin idly looked at the board and noticed there was a test today for class. It felt like forever before anyone showed up and Kevin felt himself start shaking. ‘Why isn’t he here yet? Is he gonna skip? Double D wouldn’t do that…but what I did to him…it’s more than a good enough excuse to. I need to see him. I have to tell him that I’m…here is he?!’ He anxiously thought to himself, his fingers underneath his hat squeezing his head. Giving up on waiting for him, he went to his desk in the back and started to frantically write a letter to Double D. If he couldn't confront him in person maybe he would listen to him in a letter. Double D was glad to see Kevin in the back writing something when he finally eased his way inside the classroom with the rest of the students that showed up in the last minute. 'Hopefully studying.' He thought as he smiled at him sadly, but blushed and looked down at his feet when Kevin looked up and saw him. 'Don't Double D.' The poor dork thought harder. 'Don't look at him...' “Double D=...” He whispered it more to himself than to the other, he felt his anxiousness rise when he saw DD look like he would look at him, 'Say it...just say it...' But Kevin felt his voice catch in his throat from feeling so scared and nervous. Soon enough more kids were piling in the classroom and Kevin lost his chance. He sat down calmly, his back to Kevin. His gut rushed into a hot butterfly mess, feeling Kevin stare burn into his back. He felt bent over the guest room’s desk all over again with Kevin so close behind him. Double D was usually less comfortable around crowds, but this one was distracting him from knowing Kevin was right behind him. He didn't really know why he was so concerned. It wasn't like Kevin would fight to talk to him. They hadn't been in a relationship... Kevin had just made them intimate. The entire time Double D was in deep thought, he accidentally started to look over his shoulder at Kevin... Wondering what he was doing or if he was looking at him still. Kevin had finished writing his letter and glanced up to Double D noticing he had been staring at him. The dork quickly turned away once caught and Kevin blushed, staring back for a long time wondering what was going through Double D's head. He wrote the raven haired boys name on the note. He swallowed, but his dry throat only stuck together worse. Reaching over, Kevin felt his breath catch in his lungs. When his hand gently rested on Double D’s shoulder to passing the note, he prayed that if Double D even took it that he’d at least read it. Double D jumped when he felt the warmth and weight of Kevin’s hand on his shoulder. Double D couldn’t look at the hand that rested on him, his heart beating so loud it was in his ears. He thought of everywhere that hand had touched him and how he used it to make the smaller teen feel what he had. Double D knew his face was shades darker than it would be even for a normal blush. His own hand shakily reached up without looking and tried to take the note very slowly. Not daring to look down at Kevin’s hand, his own hand ended up almost in the larger teen’s, making Double D jump all over again and snatch the note in a panic. He leaned all the way forward onto his desk to get away from the hand and tried to catch his breath. To Kevin, it seemed like forever before he took it. When he felt the colder soft fingers in his hand trying to get the note, he couldn’t help but smile. He flinched when in the same moment Double D swiftly moved away and the deja vu of those cooler finger tips on his chest and back flashed in his mind violently, the drunken memory trying to form. His body shook and slowly, not able to look back up at Double D in shame he laid his head down on his desk. When the dark haired finally got the nerve, he looked down at the note in being squeezed in his hand. The front had two capitol letter D's on it... In hand writing he had, since yesterday, become quite familiar with. He took a deep breath as his other hand reached to the note to open it, but his fingers hesitated. Starting down at it... It was a long time.... At least 20 minutes before he finally found the mental and emotional strength to open the note and read it... Kevin peeked over to the back of the dork in front of him and swallowed nervously. He couldn’t believe it, but he saw DD open the note and begin to read it. Eddward Double D, Since I can't get close enough to you to talk in person I thought writing a letter might be better. I really wanted to tell you this in person but I just wantedneeded to say- “Alright class we're gonna start today with a test.” The teacher began speaking making both boys jump. Double D closed the letter, obviously not finishing the long note. He slid the note into his pocket as the tests were handed out. He knew that Kevin didn't get the proper tutoring and felt terrible, glancing back at Kevin's stressed face. He was responsible even though... At this point he owed Kevin nothing. He slowly raised his hand. “E-excuse me, Mr. Barks? Kevin and I were absent yesterday. May we take the test tomorrow?” Students were one thing, but adults were easy for Double D to talk to. And all the teachers favored him. The teacher blinked at him and looked back at the obviously upset Kevin... Who also seemed to have a facial injury. Over all, the two of them didn't seem up to any kind of test. “That's fine, Eddward. You and Kevin may go sit in the hall way and wait for the test to be over.” Double D suddenly felt a horrible sinking stab in his gut, immediately regretting his sudden need to feel compassionate for failing his tormentor. Kevin looked up suddenly and felt really paranoid shaking a little, this wasn't good, but this might be his chance to talk to Double D. Kevin quietly grabbed his notebook and walked out into the hall sitting down on the floor across from the door. Double D listened as Kevin gathered his things and watched him leave the room. He mentally smacked himself for watching Kevin walk out the door, his gaze fixated on Kevin's strong back. He wondered if he had left marks on him like Kevin had left on him. Feeling paranoid, he pulled his collar up a little higher, hiding several deep hickeys. Kevin waited quietly outside the class for DD to walk out. His heart pounding rapidly, like a panicked bird was in his ribcage, as he waited for the smaller male. Double D stood and followed out the door, finding Kevin sitting across the door. He sat across from him, wincing in great pain and hissing out when his sore behind hit the cold tile floor. He coughed into his hand to hide his embarrassment, blushing. Kevin bit his lip watching DD wince as he sat down. It was like an even deeper pang of guilt washed over him. Double D opened the book he brought out and stood it in his lap as he slipped out the note and just started at it.... Considering not reading it. “This is not what I intended... For us to be alone.” The dark haired teen tried to glare, but it looked more like a pout. He needed Kevin to know that. “Of course I'm prepared for this test.” He continued in a low smooth tone. “But I failed you as a tutor... so I couldn't allow you to take that test...” This wasn't what was wrong if course... He wondered if Kevin was upset that he refused to look straight at him or talk about what.... had happened. Double D rubbed his sore neck and winced again. His whole body was still sore. Not that he'd ever show him but... there was a large straight bruise across his stomach from being crushed into the desk. That along with plenty of other injuries made Double D’s whole being in pain. Even though DD wasn't looking at him, Kevin pulled his hat lower trying to hide his black eye from him. He didn't want the other to see it and blame himself for it...if he would blame himself for it. Kevin nervously twiddled his fingers letting DD finish talking before he said quietly. “At least it gives me a chance to say to you what I wanted to say back there...” His voice was quiet and calm, but a little shaky. “I did not mean to give you the opportunity for that for the record. I still mean for Marie to keep you from me...since you seem so keen on speaking to me.” His words were stern, but his tiny weak voice only made him seem less intimidating. Kevin's expression saddened, so it was true DD hired Marie to keep Kevin away from him. Why did it hurt so much? A couple days ago Kevin couldn't give two fucks, but today was different. Kevin wanted to fix this and knowing in his own mind how much DD was angry with him, only created a violent knot in his stomach. Double D didn't know what he expected, but it still shocked his core to hear Kevin speak. He noted Kevin's ducking under his hat and looked up at him, seeing he was hiding something. He obviously didn't feel rage at Kevin, but it could be seen Double D didn't know how to feel. “I can only imagine what you want to tell me...” He let on, but when Kevin looked up at him to speak he saw the large dark swollen sunk in black eye. He flinched away. “W-what happened to your face?!” He asked, accidentally showing all of his concern, his eyes wide and sad. When DD saw the black eye he quickly snapped his head back down. “Fuck, he wasn't supposed to see it! It could mess up everything about my apology! He’ll just feel bad for me…like I even deserve that…’ Kevin thought depressed. “Th-That's not important! You need to hear what I have to say! Did you read my letter?” Kevin’s lips curled and tried to keep his eyes down so Double D wouldn’t be able to see how bad it was. Double D sighed. “I started to, but I...it was your father wasn't it? Was it because I left? I forgot all about him. I had no idea he would....” “Stop please...” Kevin didn't want Double D to be concerned for him, he knew didn't deserve it. “Th-This doesn't matter alright?” Kevin's heart was beating too quickly and his breathing was uneven. “I should have put it together that he would beat you with all the drinking he must…, how bad is i- ah=!” Double D had started to crawl over to Kevin to see his face closer, but the stress on his abs made the bruise on his stomach pang in pain and he gripped at it, hissing in pain. Kevin flinched when he heard DD wince. How badly did he hurt him?!? Kevin felt his eyes water from DD's gentle concern, and it ripped his heart slowly down the middle. “I-I...h-how badly did I hurt you....?” He finally managed to ask. Double D didn't answer, not going back to that night in his mind and taking note of every injury. When DD didn't say anything, Kevin asked again, but with a little more confidence and calmness to his voice. “How badly did I hurt you...? I don’t remember how…rough…I…” His voice was still lined with guilt and sadness, but Kevin did his best to not break down in front of the other. “Bad enough.” The smaller hunched over teen finally answered, leaning back on his wall, a hand on his stomach and over his throat, holding himself tightly. “It doesn't matter... I don't want to talk about it...” He looked away from Kevin, wondering how bad he was beaten.... He doubted the eye was the only injury. “I see you were already punished. L-let's just forget it, please?” He chucked a little in a sad cry. He just wanted Kevin to stop talking... To never hear or see him again... to let him forget... That the guy he'd been in love with for years raped him viciously. “I won't tell anyone. I promise. And all my bumps and bruises will heal...” “Double D it's not okay!” Kevin finally slipped, shaking a little. He didn't mean to raise his voice, and truthfully it scared him a little. Double D jumped at Kevin's outburst and his scared expression made Kevin’s chest hurt even more. “I hurt you...badly...really badly. You think a couple of punches from my old man will make me forget...that's nowhere near enough for what I've done…” Kevin was too distraught to think clearly of what he wanted to say. He would've rather his father broke a bottle of that foul alcohol over his head and put him in the hospital. No he couldn't forget...he wouldn't forget. “How can you say it doesn't matter...? You should be so angry with me...you should hate me...You should report me…' Kevin looked back up at DD with sadness and confusion in his eyes. “So why don't you...?” “No, please just stop. I could never do that to you. It’s nothing worth ruining your life over.” Double D’s were blank and empty, but tears were trying to escape. He prayed deep inside. ‘Please…please agree to forget…I can’t keep this in much longer..’ “My life?? Ruin my life? Kevin asked astonished and almost mortified that Double D was still worrying himself over him! Double D couldn’t take talking to Kevin any longer. He stood up, leaving all his things on the floor as he covered his face with both hands and quickly walked to the rest room at the end of the hall. The soft taping of his size 6 shoes clicking down the tiled hallway, echoing. He was starting to choke on his tears. When he was alone in the rest room his rolled up his sleeves, exposing deeply colored bruises from Kevin snatching him around and holding him down.... He stated to wash his face to call down, but jumped when he heard the door opening, knowing it was Kevin. He hurried and tried to roll his sleeves back down frantically, turning around and showing his back to Kevin, hiding. It was too late though and Kevin had quietly been standing at the door as he noticed the bruises on DD's arms. A terrible stinging jabbed into his lungs and he covered his mouth in shock leaning back against the door. ‘Just look at him..shaking beaten and bruised…by me..i’m no better than my father…’ Kevin felt a tear slip down his face and before he could say anything else his fear got the better of him. Kevin flinched as he rubbed his bruised eye to wipe the tears away. He had the sudden urge to throw up, but…he couldn’t let Double D hear him. His head just clear enough to remember there was a completely private bathroom in the nurse’s office. Without a word, Kevin suddenly took off out the bathroom, running down the hall to the nurse’s office and into her bathroom. Double D tried to call to him but Kevin was much faster than he would ever be. Double D groaned going after Kevin, both of their books under his arm. He barely caught Kevin running into the nurse's office and quickly ran after him. Kevin slammed the door shut, leaning over the toilet to finally throw up from pure sickness and anxiety. Tears from the pain dripped down his face as he continued to empty out his stomach into the toilet. When Kevin finally stopped he sat on the floor in horrified silence with his hands shaking. Confused by the empty office, Double D realized where Kevin was when he heard the hard lunges of Kevin’s vomiting. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes. “Oh Kevin...” He whispered to himself, feeling guilty for Kevin seeing not even half of the injuries and reacting this way. Double D hesitated, but knocked on the door. “Before you decline…I...I'm waiting for you... Can I get you anything...?” His caring nature was just too hard to bury.... Especially for Kevin... Kevin snapped his head up at the door with a terrified expression. Why?! Why was he staying near him after everything??? Anyone else would and should hate him...but this was Double D. The kindest, gentlest guy he knew. Kevin tried to hold it in, but tears just wouldn't stop as he slowly tried to get to his feet. He cursed in his own mind that the sink was outside the bathroom. DD would see the big fucking mess he was. Kevin leaned against the wall sniffling. He said his next words quietly. “Water...please...” He felt tired and scared. Unable to force himself to stand anymore, Kevin sat back down beside the door and flushed the toilet, his head hanging in the air. Double D walked over to the sink and took one of the nurse's paper cups and filled it to the brim, making sure to give him plenty. He knocked on the door. “H-here ya go...” His voice light called through the door. He tried the knob and it clicked, letting him inside, but only slightly. Kevin’s weight was in front of the door, blocking it. “I-im opening the door.” Double D tried to warn as he cracked the door open, reaching his hand with the cup inside without looking. He took a breath in when he felt Kevin's finger run over his slender hand to retrieve the cup. It made Double D's skin burn like it did last night and a strong flush flooded Double D's face. Kevin felt the soft skin on the back of DD's hand causing a couple more tears to slip down his cheeks. He wanted to hold it, maybe that way DD would know how much guilt he felt, but Kevin thought better of it and took the cup, holding it in front of his lips. “Thank you...” Kevin murmured. “Are you okay=?” Double D asked, almost whispered, worriedly. “...No...Not even a little…” He said with a small amount of humor in his sad tone, staring at his reflection in the small cup. He forced himself to sip the water to wash out the awful taste in his mouth, but his stomach only heaved in pain as if his body was punishing him. Kevin glanced at the cracked door wondering if DD was still there. Using the back of his hand Kevin wiped his eyes wincing again from his hand rubbing the bruised one. “Double D...I know what I did to you...I fucked up...I fucked up really bad...” Kevin took another sip of water before putting the cup down. “...I honestly don't think I can forgive myself for what I did to you...and I sure as hell don't deserve your forgiveness...all I wanted to do...was tell you how sorry I am.....I'm so….so sorry...” Kevin covered his eyes with the hand that held the cup and hit his free hand against the tiles. Double D covered his mouth in shock. 'So he knew what he did... everything...' Double D's stomach lunged... Hoping dearly that he had just thought he was mean and rough to him...Double D sighed and leaned on the nurse's bed. “If I forgive you...then I'd only be condemning myself.” He started, sitting on the medical bed, thinking about how he was there a couple days ago... When this all started... When he was starting at Kevin's body... The body that he saw all of... Sweating and toned above him...thrusting... Double D shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head. “It'd would allow me to still love-” Double D stopped, smacking his hand to his mouth with wide eyes and turned to stare at the slightly opened door, praying that Kevin hadn't heard. Double D decided he would deny it if he had... Run into another room and lock himself inside. Double D thought frantically of what he could have claimed he said instead, trying to make up something that could have been misheard. Double D said nothing. He opened his mouth to deny it, but to actually say 'No! I don't love you!' seemed so cruel at this point. Double D just turned around and stared at the door, trying to will himself to run, but his bones were stuck like heavy stone as just stood there, waiting in horror of what he had just let slip. Kevin blushed on the other side of the door and looked down at the tile then to the crack in the door, slowly forcing himself to stand. He stood and swung the door open just enough to show his full form. His good eye was still a bit red from crying. He looked at Double D frozen with his hands over his mouth, still flushed in the face. Kevin could tell from Double D’s face that what he heard was indeed what he heard. “‘Love’? As in…you loving me?” His voice was soft and gentle. The evening DD was sick and talking in his sleep flashed in Kevin’s mind. It’s what made Kevin open the first beer…the way he moaned and twisted in the sheets, humming his name from a dream. He didn’t think it was…love. Double D turned around in a whirl to hid himself and face his back to Kevin’s question. “Double D?” Kevin swallowed nervously and walked a bit closer to him. He slowly reached his hand out to touch him, to be a little closer to him, but he stopped and suddenly lowered his hand. He ended up standing there in silence. “Do you love me...?” Kevin was confused now. He knew DD fancied him, but to this point he only thought it was a physical thing that got to be too much, but if this dork really loved him…then he knew it was something else entirely...something that would take even more courage to fix. Double D turned around in a whip to bravely deny it, but Kevin was much closer than he had anticipated. He flinched away when he saw how close Kevin's out stretched hand was to him. “I-It doesn't matter...” Double D looked to the side as he shook his head and still covered his mouth while he spoke, his other hand wrapped over his torso. Kevin's face dropped and his heart felt like it ripped the rest of the way. He quietly looked away. “It matters to me...” He shook his head and took a step back away from Kevin. “This isn't what we need to discuss. W-we don't need to discuss anything... You're sorry. You should be. What you did was not only illegal, but cruel. I don't forgive you, but I won't press charges so you should stop worrying. That's all that needs to be said.” He shrugged with a sad smile as he stated this matter-o-factly and cold. He picked up his book. 'This could not have gone any worse...'DD thought in regret, his face not nearly as camouflaged as his voice. Pressing his lips together to keep from crying, his hurt eyes that stared only at the ground... He had to leave now. “Why can't you just tell me the truth..?” Kevin clenched his hands together. Kevin looked up at DD with the same look he had given him when he saw right through him the first time. “...you don't have to tell me the truth, but don't lie to me...and say it doesn’t matter to you…” “I...I can't do this!” Double D started, slamming the book on the ground. He jumped at the noise, never having an outburst of his own like that before. Kevin flinched and was more than taken back by DD's sudden outburst. “I-I'm sorry...I just can't! How can you ask this of me?!” DD actually started to cry, tears pouring down his face. “You raped me! And now you want me to confess?! Confess how I imagined touching you, kissing you, being with you my whole teenage life!?” He smiled in an incredulous manner, like he couldn't believe he was saying this. He took a deep breath, recollecting himself, thankfully good at regaining control. This was good, DD needed to fight back, he needed to express his pain. Not lock it away and pretend it wasn't there like he always did. It hurt to hear DD scream at him and cry. Double D wiped his face off and looked directly at Kevin, facing those all seeing eyes. “Haven't you exposed and prodded my insides enough?” He cut down; biting back like Kevin told him he always should have. Double D felt hot tears continue to fall down his stern face. He turned around, leaving his book.... and Kevin. “Eddward wait…”Kevin tried to reach out to him, but he was gone. Kevin looked down and quietly picked up the book DD left behind. He sighed and looked it over for a long time sitting down on the nurse’s chair thinking to himself for a while. Double D stomped back to the classroom, convincing the teacher to let him take the test. He needed some brain work no matter how mundane. When he finished, he was 10 minutes late for gym. DD sighed and started on his way. He entered the locker room to change. All of the other students were already gone from the health class room and on the gym floor. He contemplated just hiding out in there until the awful class was over...thinking about it now, he wouldn’t be able to handle watching Kevin running around all sweaty and out of breath. Then he heard the heavy lock on the locker room door click with a loud thunk. “Oh hey! It’s our favoritenerd!” Came a shout from behind DD, entering the room with other just as loud others. Double D turned to see the football team standing there, all sending angry glares down at him. “Hey ya little chicken shit. Our captain has been missing for two days because of you.’ One of them cracked his knuckles and shoulders ominously. “After what happened, it can only be your fault. He wouldn’t miss practice for anything.” Double D threw up his hands, dropping his things. “W-wait gentlemen! I-i don't know why Kevin's not here.” He had a very bad feeling about this. None of these teens looked willing to talk this through. Double D backed away, trying to get to a corner or a door. “I'm sorry he's not present... I don't know why, but he asked me to tutor him yesterday! T-that's all I know!” He lied, his eyes wide and full of fear. “Yeah right! We know about the little shiner his old man gave him due to your little accident. He would never just skip on us so it has to be because of you. Now come er for a second!” Double D closed his eyes as the brown haired teen grabbed him by the front of his shirt getting ready to hit him, but something else grabbed him harder at the same time. A solid fist came crashing into the brunette’s face. The teen let go of the dork, holding his face and backing away. Double D had landed on his butt when the other guy was hit... Hit harder than Double D has ever seen anyone been hit. Everyone's faces dropped and gasped. It wasn’t until Double D heard the surprised whispers that he opened his eyes. “C-Captian?” Standing in front of DD was a dripping wet Kevin in his swim trunks. His fists were clenched as he angrily narrowed his eyes at his team. “W-What the hell’d you hit me for, Capt’n-? Shit…” the teen rubbed his face sorely. “Shut up...instead of walking around with your heads up your asses you would've realized I was in the pool. This little incident has earned everyone 20 laps around the field...” Kevin said in a low dangerous tone. When the team stared in silence Kevin snapped, his tight fists squeezed even tighter. “Did I fucking stutter?! Get moving!” A couple flinched, but the team soon turned around leaving the locker room. Kevin relaxed slightly, but not entirely… he didn’t dare to look back at DD. When Kevin rushed them with orders, Double D's heart fluttered. He demanded so much respect... That was the Kevin he had such a crush on.DD sat there with a blank awed expression, his mouth slightly gapped. “Thank you, Kevin.” He said clearly to the red head’s beautifully sculpted back. He felt hypocritical, but it was hard not to ogle Kevin all wet and only in shorts. “You didn't have to do that... I'm used to it.” Truth be told the entire football team had ganged up on him a couple of times for not finishing all of their projects on time. “Would you please quit it...”Kevin said quietly, his entire body tense. “Stop it with the whole ‘I'm used to it’ or ‘it doesn't matter bullshit.’ Kevin couldn’t turn to look at him. “Do what you did back in the nurse’s office and stand up for yourself.” Kevin turned and walked away from DD, unable to look at his face as he headed back to the pool to continue doing laps until his lungs felt like they wouldn’t explode. He didn't want to think of anything, but exercise at that moment. At least he could lose himself in the only thing he was good at. “B-but Kevin wait!” He called after him for reasons unknown to him. He bit his bottom lip and sighed. He couldn't believe what Kevin was asking him to do. Stand up for himself? The whole school messed with him... How was he supposed to stand up to them all? He felt anger beginning to burn inside from the unfairness of the claim. “Who are you to tell me to stand up for myself!? Why do you think I picked up the lamp!?” Double D hollered back in pure anger. He covered his mouth with both hands and felt terrible about yet another outburst….this one potentially hurtful. Where were these coming from? He had been so in control of his emotions his entire life... why now of all times did he have to be able to say such terrible things. “K-Kevin, I'm sorry! I didn’t mean it-” He called weakly, not sure if he listened to any of what he had said, but apologizing anyway... Even though he probably shouldn't be. DD hated this... he didn't want things to be this way. He slowly slid down the lockers and sat on the corner with his knees to his face...and started to sob... letting out tears and cries he had been building up since the night before... Kevin heard it, he heard all of it, but when the sobbing started it broke Kevin's heart and made him consider drowning himself in the pool. Somehow instead, Kevin found himself standing in front of DD again. He looked down at the poor thing crying. He kneeled down to him and wanted so badly to give him a comforting touch. “I wish you would've hit me with it...” Double D jumped when he heard Kevin's voice. Kevin wanted more than anything to stop the crying and comfort DD, but at this point if he tried he'd only make it worse. For DD it would just be better if Kevin disappeared from his life. Double D looked up at Kevin just over his arms, drained by this emotional storm. He jumped over to him and into the athletes arms, his own arms wrapped around his neck, his face in Kevin's neck. Kevin gasped from shock when DD suddenly threw his arms around him and cried against his neck. Double D continued to sob like a child. He was still so angry at Kevin... Hurt by his betrayal...almost hating him for how much he had forced him to expose of his inner thoughts and feelings...but right now...in this moment...Double D felt like Kevin was the only person in the entire world that even knew he was alive...a person with feelings and thoughts. He cried harder than he'd ever cried in his whole life. Things just kept coming to his mind... The attack, his loneliness... his abandonment... He hiccupped in his sobs before whimpering in a tiny voice. “I-I'm still mad... I...I just don't want to be alone...*sniff* you at least owe me this...” A shoulder to cry on... He had never had one. At least right now he could pretend like someone cared about him. Kevin listened carefully all the while slowly wrapping his arms around DD. When Double D continued to weep like a new born babe, Kevin squeezed him a little in a tight warm embrace, cupping the back of DD's head to him. How did things get so bad...two days ago it was nothing like this, but the two of them shattered each other's walls and revealed the true nature hiding underneath… Double D's heart fluttered in the middle of his sobs when Kevin hugged him back, caressing him tightly, and his hand on the back of his head. Double D sniffled and looked up to Kevin who looked back down at him, their faces insanely close. Kevin felt his breathing deepen and for the first time that day he felt relaxed and at ease with DD in his arms. Maybe if they just stayed there everything would be okay, they wouldn't have to ignore each other...go back into hiding...be alone. DD got lost in the deep affection in Kevin's emerald eyes. Kevin stared back into DD's eyes losing himself in his own thoughts as he watch the poor thing sniffle and stare back into his. Before either even knew it, they were lifting their chins on opposite side, trying to bring their faces closer together. DD was fixated on the tight embrace and the plump lips of his soaking wet hero....slash villain. Kevin's wet naked chest pressed hotly into his thin button up shirt. Double D slowly sucked in his own bottom lip to wet it, his thirst for Kevin's lips to be on his once more driving him mad. Kevin moved his hand catching a left over tear dripping down DD's cheek. “Kevin=...” He said in a husky, lustful voice in a deep whisper as if to himself like he was in one of his dreams. His heart beat started to race faster than a rabbit’s as he felt Kevin's face lean further down to him, their embrace getting tighter. When DD leaned in closer Kevin's heart started to pound and he swallowed thickly feeling himself fill with anxiousness. Kevin felt himself become lost and found himself leaning even closer to Double D’s lips. His fingers brushed his soft jawline, their noses brushed together ever so lightly, and their lips met once again. Kevin felt a pit of nervousness in his gut, not sure how he felt about what he was about to do, but as soon as he felt Double D's soft lips on his, it left him. Nothing else mattered now...nothing else could matter, but this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of the credit goes to the lovely NotYourTherapist for editing and playing Double D. If you have not seen her work you should go check her out on DeviantArt and show her some love (*cough cough* she is wickedly talented *cough cough*) and she has also made some beautiful art for this story!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/notyourtherapist/art/Cover-Page-Accidents-433344202
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

Double D moaned softly, relaxed and in bliss as Kevin's soft warm lips clasped in his own. He felt Kevin's hold get more intimate, running his hand up his back and holding him closer. He started to lift his own hands and slide his fingers up the back of Kevin's short shaved hair. It was so soft, even when it was wet. Double D knew he shouldn't... But he needed to taste him again. He needed to know what Kevin's mouth really tasted like, not that nasty alcohol. He started to suck on Kevin's bottom lip just a little, another left over tear spilling over his cheek. He absent mindedly arched his back, needing to be closer. He wasn't drunk on this man yet. He didn't plan for it to go much further... he just wanted it to last forever... because as soon as this was over... So were they. He traced his tongue over Kevin's lips in his mouth, inviting Kevin to slide his tongue inside. 'Just a taste...' He thought weakly. He wouldn't let Kevin be forgiven... But didn't Double D earn this one little kiss? He would enjoy it while he had the chance.  
  
Kevin didn't realize it, but as soon as the kiss grew more intimate, he needed it to never end. His arms wrapped tighter around DD holding him close to his lap. They could be together, protect each other from the awful loneliness of life. Nothing else needed to matter. A small moan escaped Kevin's mouth when DD sucked on his lip. Kevin brought up both hands to caress his face and kiss him with passion and gentleness. The red head bristled from the touch of DD's fingers and his tongue against his lips. He wanted it enough to dare to slip his tongue out to meet the other’s. DD tasted sweet like peaches, it gave a warm peaceful feeling that he couldn't deny he needed. Just he horrifying thought of this moment ending terrified Kevin worse than the punches, the words, and the ignoring...  
  
  
Double D's heart raced when Kevin let out his husky moan. When Kevin finally dared to slip his tongue into his mouth, Double D moaned weakly, almost like he couldn't handle it. He could smell the after shave on Kevin's face and the pool in his skin, but more than anything he could taste him. He tried to decide the taste, but the only word that came to him was 'manly'. Like he tasted the way he looked and it...was absolutely intoxicating. Double D shuffled back with Kevin until his back leaned on the lockers behind him, making Kevin press him into the wall. He had to feel his body more... He just wanted Kevin's hands all over him. Not like the night before... but just to feel him. To learn and study every curve, dip, and muscle. Kevin moaned softly into DD's lips beginning to lose himself in the other.  
  
DD broke the kiss for air, gasping in a huff, looking up at Kevin with deep half lidded lust filled eyes. Double D lowered his hands to his collar, appreciating Kevin leaning away a little, letting the dork do what he wanted instead of talking or pushing for more. When DD leaned away to breathe Kevin came back to reality and stiffened with fear afraid DD would suddenly push him away. But instead the other slowly unbuttoned his collar exposing his neck which was covered in dark hickies.  
  
  
Without saying a word, he looked straight up, exposing his neck and under his chin completely. Kevin not only felt guilt pang inside his heart but he blushed staring at them. DD closed his eyes in anticipation, locking one of his feet around Kevin's ankle to hold onto him more, wanting his sweet spot on his neck to be ravaged again. “Please=...” He huffed when Kevin hesitated.  
  
When Double D begged softly to him, Kevin looked up at his eyes and then back to his neck slowly leaning in to kiss all the hickies he spotted. In a way like it was him apologizing for each one he left on DD's fragile skin.  
  
Double D's voice started to flutter in the air. “Aaah=...a...aaah=...k-Kevin=...” He remembered that moment that Kevin liked to hear his name and blushed, but he didn't want him to stop yet. He ignored his member getting stiffer, not letting this get out of hand. Still, he couldn't help, but grind against Kevin just slightly since they were already pressed so tightly together. Double D's slender white fingers dug into Kevin's back as he kissed every sore hickey and sucked the nape of his neck gingerly with his hot mouth. He began to pant and slide his hands over Kevin's chest, feeling his built bare pecks. When he felt Kevin getting hard in his swim suit, he shuddered for a number of reasons. He imagined it was probably easy to see as he idly darted his eyes to the side, trying not to look... With the suit all wet and stuck to his skin… He had stripped Kevin with his eyes plenty of times from seeing him in his swim suit... This was actually similar to a fantasy he'd had for Kevin. This was real though and would soon be over forever. The thought made the poor boy grind just a little harder against Kevin's knee that was pressed firmly in his crotch. Suddenly, he felt their sensitive tips meet through the fabric and alarmed them both.  
  
Double D gripped ahold of Kevin and moaned as the man clenched his shoulders and huffed hotly with an open mouth against his neck. Kevin’s moan started to shiver as he gripped DD's shirt before panting softly. Double D knew he was precumming and he had gone too far. In the midst of his fun, he felt in danger, like a child poking a lion through its cage at a zoo. “K-Kevin= w-we should...we need to stop....” He said half-heartedly, enjoying it so much it was painful.  
  
When DD winced and suggested to stop Kevin felt fear build up in him again and thought of something crazy. He stayed quiet and still for a moment before trying to speak. “I-I don't want to leave you in pain...I'll can...I can be gentle and help calm it down...you don't need to do anything for me...” Kevin brushed Double D’s face softly, knowing that he was rambling now. “Please...?”  
  
Double D blushed deeply at Kevin's pleading to please him. His aching hard on begged him to agree, but he was nervous... He didn't want to fall for Kevin's calmness again like last night... 'Is it a trick=?' He asked honestly to himself, his little mouth panting as his sweet little face looked up at Kevin. His innocence was tainted, true, but he was such a cute little prince. “It=... wouldn't change= anything, Kevin=” he warned for the record.  
  
Kevin felt his heart ache when DD spoke the truth but nodded with a quiet, 'I know...I'm not doing this so you'll forgive me...I just...want your last memory of me to be this...' Kevin swallowed softly. Kevin's words made an imprint on the sweet little dork... last memory? He asked himself, deeply disturbed by that for some reason. He shivered as Kevin grinded his crotch against his own as if trying to persuade him. Double D could feel the thick mass he was so familiar with now, through the silk thin suit. He bit his lip. “Promise you'll stop= when I ask=?” He indulged Kevin... How could he pass this up?  
  
Kevin’s eyes met his and he nodded, agreeing to stop when he was told. Kevin carefully undid Double D's pants scooting back as he pulled them down carefully just enough to expose the teen's aching hard on. Double D blushed and covered his face with his hands when he was fully exposed. Kevin swallowed nervously and leaned down giving a light soft lick to test the waters he was stepping into. Then a few followed with more. Double D gasped loudly when Kevin licked it the first time. He felt his precum ooze out as soon as he felt Kevin's hot tongue trace his slit.  
  
“K-Kevin=...” He panted, his dick twitching at Kevin's nervous and slightly blushing face. The man started out slow and soft, but he got faster and Double D was in outer space, his head leaned back as far as it could go as he let out a relieved moaned. He yearned in every bone of his body to finger himself. He wondered how Kevin would react if he started to, not that he had any room to judge him. “I-I'm sorry- I just…I...” DD started as he slid his hand behind his rear and started to massage himself, adverting his gaze from Kevin, embarrassed. “P-please don't make fun=..i-it's just the only way=...I-I can cum=...” He huffed, face completely red as Kevin slurped on his tip, making his need greater.  
  
Kevin looked down and watched Double D start to finger himself. He swallowed with an unheard gulp before gently reached over and placing his hand on Double D’s. With a quiet look in his eyes, he looked up to him as if telling DD to just relax. Kevin closed his eyes then, slipping his entire mouth around the raven haired boy's erection as he slipped his hand underneath him. Kevin gently and slowly slid a finger inside him. Double D rolled his eyes back into his head, his mouth silently a gap as a finger much thicker than his own pulled and played at his insides.  
  
He gripped Kevin's shoulder as he hiked a leg up, resting his thigh on the other’s shoulder shamelessly. “K-Kevin=! T-that feels so=...” He broke off, biting down on his lip. He decided his own words were unnecessary. Kevin felt his stomach flip and his erection get painfully harder from the moaning Double D was making. Forcing himself, Kevin ignored his needs, continuing to suck and slurp on DD's mass fingering him in sync.  
  
Double D gasped and gapped his mouth open as he watched Kevin swallow his entire mass, his long talented finger pressing deep inside him, prodding his sensitive prostate. He gripped at Kevin's short hair, thrusting into his mouth desperately, even more turned on when he received a moan from Kevin for pulling his hair. “S-so hot=...” He mindlessly huffed out; not believing the sensation could be so incredible.  
  
Double D was in a complete trance of pleasure. Kevin opened his eyes gazing up at Double D's euphonious expression, blushing and panting on his hard throbbing erection. Kevin pulled his finger almost all the way out before sliding it and a second one inside completely, wiggling it softly against the soft bundle of nerves. Taking the time for a deep slow suck Kevin hesitantly reached with his free hand to hold Double D's in his. Managing to intertwine their fingers, Kevin softly held DD's hand as he continued to pleasure the other.  
  
When Kevin reached up and tangled his fingers into his, the dark haired boy looked down at him in a different view...instead of his crush that had used him...he was a lover right now, working his best to satisfy him. He squeezed Kevin's hand tighter as he felt his orgasm building. “I-I'm gonna cum soon=” he warned like a gentlemen, not wanting Kevin to get a mouthful of his bitter ooze. Without warning, Kevin slid yet another finger inside him, stretching him and sucking him deeper. Eddward felt the wind taken out of his lungs as he was filled and toyed. He could barely move and he felt as if he was an over flooded river about to break the damn.  
  
Trembling, Double D tried to use house free hand the press his palm into Kevin's forehead, desperate to un-suction cup his mouth off of his mass. “D-didn’t you hear me=?” He huffed confused and panicked, not expecting such an alpha male to want his mouth filled with his... Then again, he wouldn't have guessed him to be the type to bow down to suck another guy off.  
  
“I-if you don't stop or slow down=!..I-I'm gonna c-cum inside your-…!” He warned again, coming extremely close with how hard Kevin was fingering him. Double D felt ashamed, but in his last moment he imagined that the fingers he was being filled with…was instead Kevin’s thickness pounding his insides.  
Double D tried to pull away, but the more he tugged the harder Kevin sucked and it was pure euphoria. Kevin didn't seem to care; he felt his entire existence fade in the background. All he could think about was Eddward. DD moaned as Kevin's talented tongue worked him over. The red head sucked aggressively, wiggling his tongue around the sensitive head thrusting his fingers faster and harder into DD. He squeezed his hand tightly, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.  
  
His ass being stretched like this was making his mind beg for the real thing again. Double D started thinking about Kevin's fat dick; stretching him and making him scream and moan. He thought about how it made him cum the first time just by pushing it in all the way. He felt the electricity shoot through him and his insides tighten around Kevin's fingers before gushing in the sexy teen’s mouth. He moaned in a sweet cry as he spilled his load over Kevin's throat, tingling when he swallowed it. When the bitter salty taste filled Kevin’s mouth he savored it before he swallowed before releasing him, giving a short violent cough as cum dripped off his bottom lip and onto the floor. The scene alone was so erotic, but with Kevin's fingers still stroking his throbbing prostate, DD kept cumming, leaking out of his in tiny spurts onto the cold locker room floor.  
  
When he could feel Double D’s insides squeeze around his fingers, Kevin bit his lip. He watched the disheveled porcelain skinned teen finish riding out his orgasm. It really was a sight...Kevin couldn't help it. He smiled slightly…but it wasn't to last. As soon as he did, it faded...this was the end...where he would have to say goodbye when it had just begun. Double D saw Kevin smile for only a moment and smiled back weakly, keeping his when Kevin's fell. Double D was quivering all over. When Kevin felt him loosen up, he gently slid his fingers out of him, causing the smaller teen to tremble. He let Double D slide down the wall and sit on the floor, the little dork not even able to stand now.  
  
Kevin stood up to give DD space waiting for the teen to conceal himself and force Kevin to leave him. As Kevin stood back up, it left his large pulsating cock that was barely concealed in the now tight wet swim suit visible. Double D could see the precum leaking down his thigh, the rest of him dried off now. Thinking that Kevin was standing there for a reason, instead of just wanting to see the sprawled out cum covered cutie, he reached up and cupped Kevin, making the man jump.  
  
“Is it my turn=?” He asked with half lidded eyes, still enjoying his orgasm. Double D was in a blitz of space and could only see Kevin's cock at this point; wanting to see the veiny thick mass the man was hiding, even though the suit left little to the imagination.  
  
Kevin had planned to run back to the pool at that moment when DD looked up and suddenly grabbed his mass that was in terrible pain, begging to be touched. The red head gasped, so taken back that he had to prop his arm on the lockers above Double D just to stay standing. He moaned lowly before looking down at DD.  
  
“W-What are you doing...?! Don't worry about me- this was just supposed to be for you...” he tried to fight and argue before he let out another growled moan, those thin cool fingers started to rub him. It was kind of embarrassing that Kevin was this excited from pleasuring DD, but to hear his sweet little voice cry out his name in bliss….. It was impossible not to.  
  
Double D smiled up at Kevin with a drunken gaze. He got chills when Kevin moaned at his touch. He looked up at Kevin, whose chin was still dripping from his cum. The scene was **more** than erotic. Double D sat up on his knees and pressed his mouth hotly against Kevin's bulge. He sucked at the wet suit around Kevin's throbbing thick mass. Kevin was moaning and panting from the attention to his erection. He could feel it twitch against DD's mouth. “Double D= a-ah...”  
  
“Kevin= this is the last and only time I will give this offer=...” He huffed as he hungrily licked at the outline in the suit. “But I'll leave the decision with you=...” He panted, leaning back and looking up to Kevin with his mouth open and his eyes closed. Kevin made a small weak noise when DD pulled away. “Think of it as a final goodbye=...” He kept his eyes closed and his mouth open as he waited for Kevin to make his decision. His own stomach was spinning, nervousness eating him away. He hoped the man would decide before he lost his nerve.  
  
Kevin snapped out of his high and remembered where he was and why they were here. Despair began to overtake Kevin and he looked down at the floor by his feet. He whispered bitterly “I...don't deserve it...” Interrupted, he winced from a painful throb in his neglected dick. “But…I want it but...so badly…”  
  
Double D felt guilty that he was making Kevin decide this because he wanted an excuse to taste Kevin's cum again. What kind of rape victim was he? Sitting on the floor with his mouth wide open, his tongue laid out over his bottom lip as he panted, trying to be irresistible to Kevin. He pushed it into the back of his mind, leaving it to be deciphered as some kind of rape trauma syndrome later. But for right now what he wanted- what he needed was Kevin's mass throbbing in his mouth. He wanted to taste the precum he could see leaking down Kevin's toned thigh.  
  
“I know you don't=... and it's not forgiveness=” he answered back firmly, but sighed. “It must be hurting you though=” he panted, his watery eyes half open. Double D couldn't explain it. He could barely understand it. Still, he sat, idly rubbing the tip of Kevin’s leaking head in his fingers. Kevin moaned and whined as more oozed out. Hot breathes were huffing out of the dork’s mouth and brisling Kevin's chilled mass in the wet swim suit. Double D hoped Kevin would take his guilty opportunity, the thought of Kevin's huge cock in his throat making his already twitching satisfied dick ooze.  
  
Kevin bit his lip trying to fight the pain, his eyes filling with tears trying to ignore it, but DD was only making it worse. Kevin could only sigh in defeat slowly sitting down on the floor and leaning back against the locker before pulling down his swim trunks to expose himself. “I…I just can’t fight it…Do what you want.” Kevin’s face was flushed and his eyes watery as he winced again, rubbing himself a little trying to make it stop throbbing so painfully. Double D closed his mouth and looked sadly at Kevin who was now beside him on the floor. He was entranced by Kevin's massive erect cock, but.... The sadness in Kevin's voice was so depressing. He felt guilt rush over him like a wave. He slowly reached over to man, pressing his hands on his leg. Kevin gasped as he felt a pair of small cool hands touch his leg.  
  
“Kevin... I...” Was it wrong to back out now? He was gasping and playing with himself, his cock dripping and oozing down his head and shaft. “P-please don't say stuff like that...” He begged, on his hands and knees facing Kevin. “Tell me what you really want to say=...” He bit his bottom lip, actually wanting to hear the authority... the respect that Kevin demanded earlier from his teammates…what attracted Double D to him in the first place...Even though he shouldn't be. Double D would make extra careful to not be alone with Kevin again... Ever. But for now...if Kevin was honest with him... He would finish him gladly, like a nymph.  
  
Kevin didn't want to speak; he didn't want DD to even see him like this. All this only seemed to hurt worse than the erection itself. Kevin slowly opened his eyes to look at Double D and said quietly. “I can't…I could never...ask you to...” He truly couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to Kevin would only hate himself far more later. When DD protested Kevin grit his teeth from the pain. “I told you to do what you want to do. If you really want to get away from me then get away from me...” His voice cracked. “If you don't then...then stay!” Kevin let out a small cry of pain neglecting his erection, too distracted by his emotions.  
  
Double D covered Kevin's mouth, afraid that his own emotions would surface and he wouldn't be able to continue how he wanted. His tiny hand stayed over Kevin's mouth as he gripped the tip of Kevin's erection with his other hand. He started to rub over it, pressing his hand harder into Kevin's mouth, keeping his moans silent. He leaned into Kevin's ear, licking his hot tongue under the lobe before whispering. “How can you ask me to be honest with you=…” He huffed. “When you can’t even be honest with yourself...”  
  
Kevin moaned loudly into DD's hand his entire body shivering from the touch. The attention to his ear caused the red head to blush and pant. Kevin could feel himself pulsate into DD's hand as the dork smoothly rubbed his palm over the precum covered organ. “I-I don't know...” He panted in between moans and Double D’s fingers. “What you're talking about...” He bucked into DD's hand unable to help himself.  
  
Double D bit suddenly onto Kevin's ear lobe making him cry out. Kevin hissed at the bite but only responded with a loud moan to follow. “You want me to confess= tell you if I want to stay=” DD started before pumping Kevin's head faster. “How can you ask me to be honest= when you can't even be honest with yourself=...” It took him awhile, but he was starting to see he had an intellectual advantage over Kevin. He lowered his hand from Kevin's mouth to gingerly hold his throat as he stared deeply into Kevin's eyes, leaning in and brushing his lips against Kevin's as he groped the red head further. Cupping his balls before squeezing his base, Double D nipped underneath Kevin's jaw as he waited for the man to answer.  
  
His legs twitching from excitement, he had no idea Double D could be so good at this. A short jealous thought rushed through him that maybe he had been with other guys, but it was soon drowned out by his sensations. “I have...been nothing…but honest~” he moaned out the last part, shivering. Kevin had nothing to hide...but that didn't mean he had things he cared to share. Kevin knew exactly who he was...exactly what he was, the athlete, Mr. Popular, a bully, a drunk...a rapist…but most of all, a failure. That truth hurt more than anything.  
  
“You can't even tell me= that you want me=” Double D blushed deeply at the thought of saying it... “that you want me to suck you off = I bet you haven't even asked yourself why you like this so much...”  
  
Kevin slowly opened his eyes looking at DD. “I-I'm punishing myself...” He swallowed dryly. “Who are you to talk about being honest with yourself, anyways?! How can I...? You…You were too afraid to tell me anything...I shared some of my deepest personal secrets with you...and I honestly don't understand why...but...you never told me why you always…. fake that _fucking_ smile...” He winced curling his toes, “I don't understand this...if you hate me...why are you doing this...please just tell me...” He winced again looking DD in the eyes. Double D stopped touching Kevin’s throbbing mass, deciding this was pointless. What was the use in actually understanding what had happened or what was happening... Kevin would never love him back... He didn't feel bad for what he did because he cared about Double D... He just knew it was wrong. Double D started to lean away, stuffing his own desires back out of his reality and down into his psyche, where they belonged.  
  
He looked away, his fists clenched in the floor beside him. “...I..I don't…hate you...” It was true Double D never explained his pain like Kevin did... Perhaps it was for the best... He watched as Kevin winced in pain... 'Why did Kevin have to start talking so much...?!' the poor dork thought, feeling the tears about to well up in his eyes.  
“Just tell m-!”  
  
Double D's mind was spinning in secrets and scars until he finally slipped off his bow tie and shoved it in Kevin's mouth. He couldn’t let the man mentally touch anymore of his dark subjects. He held Kevin's mouth closed as he spoke. “Enough! Enough talking= we don't need to understand= none of it matters= I don't know why you're punishing yourself for something I was weak too stop, but...” Double D winced, not meaning to let that thought slip, but he continued. “But right now you're in pain, that I caused... Somehow.” He wasn’t about to hide his confused feelings how Kevin or anyone could get so sexually stimulated by him alone. “That's right... It doesn't matter because after this we won't speak....But a gentleman finishes what he starts=” he released Kevin's mouth, leaving the bowtie to gag him as the smaller teen leaned down. Kevin tried to speak; forgetting the bow in his mouth after Double D released his mouth. “Wait-!” HE muffled, but it was too late. Double D placed his small mouth on the tip of Kevin's now painfully swollen head.  
  
When DD started to suck on his erection, Kevin almost yelled with how pleasurable it felt. Pushing the gag out with his tongue, he moaned out loud. “O-Oh my god~! Double D s-stop...you don't have to do ahh~” Kevin couldn't finish his sentence, placing his hand on the back of Double D’s head to pull him away, but only leaving it there, bucking into his mouth. Kevin's body begged for it, but his mind was fighting with him wanting to know why DD was doing this. Why he couldn't tell him anything. Why was Kevin the only one to cut open his heart and let DD in, but DD had always kept his walls around him...even before the attack…he wouldn’t even bother to give Kevin a chance. “S-Stahh~...” Kevin was shaking and his eyes lazily fell closed. He was too far gone to protest and he hated himself for it.  
  
Double D could see how bad Kevin's body was yearning for this. He decided to enjoy himself and roll his tongue over the slit where all of the delicious juices were flowing from. He sucked the entire head in his mouth, reaching down and playing with himself. His own member had sprung to a solid stand when Kevin reacted. He took his other hand and held Kevin by the base of his cock. “You seem upset= do you hate yourself more the more you enjoy it=?” Double D huffed, remembering the look on Kevin's face when he said he didn't deserve it and that he was punishing himself. “Then maybe this is a good punishment=” he panted between deep sucks, tonguing and teasing the rim of Kevin's head like he always fantasized.  
  
“S-Stop it...~” he moaned out closing his eyes trying to cum quickly so this could be over, so DD would stop breaking his body and mind apart. Stop making him feel even lower than he already felt, maybe he was wrong and Double D actually did want him to suffer more than he was? Kevin moaned louder bucking into his mouth. “S-So hot and soft~” he panted out clenching his fists against the floor. The left over water from his hair dripped down onto his abs. Kevin cried out DD's name quietly mixed with sadness and ecstasy in his voice.  
  
Double D slurped and sucked all the way down Kevin's shaft to his balls, sucking one into his mouth completely. He stopped playing with himself and laid on the floor in front of Kevin, leaning on one of his elbows as one hand slid up Kevin's perfect body. He knew this was the perfect mix of heaven and hell for Kevin and watched intently with intelligent eyes as he licked all the way up to Kevin's tip from his sack. He pumped Kevin with his hand a few strokes before going all the way down on Kevin, as far as he could go, gagging until he was at the base, testing himself while trying to impress Kevin... for some reason. His tight throat squeezed on Kevin's throbbing cock. He had no intention to stop... Not by a long shot. He went up and down, letting Kevin violate his throat with his mass, face fucking him. Double D wanted him to finish, to cum in his mouth just one more time, but on his terms. “Mmmm~!” He moaned on Kevin's shaft, making his velvet throat vibrate. This had been his dream to satisfy Kevin... And he was prepared. Especially since he had nothing left to lose.  
  
  
“A-Ah~! I'm gonna-!” Kevin was breathless reaching out and weakly grabbing DD's hand in feeble attempts to make him stop the wonderful pleasure that was exciting and killing him at the same time. Kevin squeezed his hand and squirmed suddenly gasping loudly as he finally released inside DD's mouth. Double D's eyes rolled back into his head and his own tip gushed out large amounts of precum as his mouth and throat was filled to the brim with Kevin's cum. The sticky substance goo made his throat clogged up with his load. He moaned and sucked all the way down Kevin's shaft, trapping his mouth around Kevin's head, slurping the last few pumps out before sloshing the hot cum around it in his mouth. He had cum far more than he had last night and with every bone in his body Kevin could not stop moaning. Kevin was in between moaning from his orgasm and screaming from madness. He only squeezed the other's hand tighter as his noises ceased.  
  
When Double D finally pulled back he opened his mouth wide and carefully, showing all the cum flooding his mouth and throat. He waited until Kevin looked at him deeply, taking in the sight of him with a mouth full of his cum. Kevin was panting quietly before opening his eyes, seeing DD. He couldn’t believe the scene he was looking at. The dork’s mouth gapped open, showing him his own load. He wondered only briskly if the dork was going to swallow it. He blushed at the thought. What was going on with him...? Why was he in such bliss? DD finally closed his mouth and swallowed, licking his lips and gasping for breath afterwards. Double D hadn't noticed until just now, but his hand was tangled in Kevin's, the two of them holding hands gingerly. Double D sat back and pulled his pants up briskly, still holding Kevin's hand. He looked down at the man and waited...for what he didn't know.  
  
Kevin swallowed dryly looking down at their hands that were still together and blushed a little as he unintentionally squeezed DD's hand. He regretted that action immediately, just waiting for DD to rip his hand away and say goodbye forever.  
  
“Well...” Double D began sadly, looking away. “You should go...or team will probably come back for you after class ends…” He mumbled, not able to rip his hand away... He waited politely for Kevin to release him as the man fixed himself. He stood up, pulling Double D along. He looked away as Kevin looked down on him. “You're team will be looking for you... wouldn't want them to catch you like this...” Double D spat with a little sass, snatching his hand away when Kevin didn't do it on his own. Kevin felt his heart ripped a little when DD suddenly ripped his hand away. Double D buttoned up his shirt, picking up his bow tie, about to put it back on, but decided it belonged in his backpack. He deemed it inappropriate to wear at this point. He shifted his clothes straight and picked up his things properly, like a call girl leaving a client. He stood there in silence watching DD straighten himself out. When he turned away Kevin fought with himself to stop him, but this is what DD wanted...he didn't want to be near him. He wanted to forget about him...Kevin would respect that, no matter how much it hurt.  
  
As Double D got to the door he stopped. “Kevin.” He started, making sure he got the man's attention without looking at him. The athlete’s head snapped up when DD spoke his name. “I have been alone in that house since I was 10 years old. I haven't seen my parents in almost 8 years.” He shared the heart wretched secret with a chilled calm voice. He waited for a response, hoping that was good enough for the red head.  
  
When DD finished Kevin's eyes were left wide and he stood there without a response. When he heard the click of DD turning the knob, Kevin found the words to speak. “I was wrong. You're a lot stronger than I ever imagined.” He regretted all those years he thought of Double D as such a feeble weakling. His expression faded into a sad smile, grateful DD could at least tell him that one terrible secret he locked away, not that he deserved to hear it. “You should be proud of yourself...”  
  
Double D did not feel that was a compliment, but he didn't know what to make of it. His hand was frozen on the knob. He simply bit his bottom lip and cringed. “Please do not patronize me, Kevin.” He finally said in a creepily upbeat tone and in a polite manner. He opened the door and walked out, leaving it open. Something inside him screamed to Kevin, begging him to make him stay in his arms... To tell him he loved him and everything would be okay... But it wasn't... And in his darkest meanest part of his mind, Double D told himself Kevin would never give up his popular, wonderful status to be with a faggot like him. Tears welled up in his eyes; as usual he was his worst bully. He fought every urge to look back... Double D decided he would leave school early... And lock himself away on his room until the dance. At least there he could stay alone... for once the guarantee loneliness of his home became comforting.  
  
Kevin's smile faded. “I wasn't....” He knew Double D didn't hear him or didn’t care to, but finished his sentence anyways. “I meant it....” Kevin felt an emptiness consume him once DD was gone. He would never hear from the dork ever again. It left a painful lump in his stomach and he wished he had just another second to tell DD that he really did mean that, that he really did care. That's right...he cared, he cared and he didn't have the courage to tell Double D that. Kevin swallowed thickly and sat back down on the bench hanging his head. It didn't matter now, his chance was gone forever...and he'd never get it again.  
  
Double D checked out at the front office and called a cab. He would have never got into one of those nasty things, but he HAD to go home. He texted Marie to let her know he was leaving. Little did he know Kevin was sitting alone in study hall reading Double D's note book, thinking it would help... But what he found was not math equations. Page after page were very talented sketches of Kevin smiling and paragraphs of Double D's thoughts.  
  
It read; _I've been growing more and more fond of him. He leads his team and his friends with such strength. At first I thought I just wanted to be him...sooner than later I could see that it wasn't that at all... I wanted to be beside him. I wanted him to make that smile at me... Just once not look right through me._ A few more pages and sketches of Kevin in his football uniform and exercise gear read more. _I'm afraid this attraction has become physical. I can't help, but watch his practice. His body is incredible, above and beyond for a man his age. He must work really hard. I wonder what he's trying to distract himself from... I overheard that's why he works out... To distract himself. It's probably just my imagination and over analyzing...I wish these lustful thoughts of him stripping me and pushing his body into mine would lessen._   
  
Another passage. _I touched myself thinking of him for the first time. It felt so dirty to order such a toy online, but I couldn't risk trying to buy it from the stores. It was incredible; I could hear his voice in my head when I reached my peak. He would think of me queerly if he knew... I am so ashamed of myself, but... I think I'm in love with him..._ He blushed and pulled at his shirt collar a bit on some of the more provocative entries. He skipped to the last one, desperate to know if he had written about…last night. When he found the entry he flinched, already able to see the blurred words that had obviously been cried over…  
_The... tutoring session with Kevin did not go as planned... I upset him somehow and... Well I guess one should be careful what they wish for... I hate myself for knowing I enjoyed it, even though I was scared. His dick reached into me in places I could never spark alone. He begged me to call out his name and called me things like 'cutie'... still... The bruises are hard to cover... There are so many... From the hickies, to the one where my stomach hit the desk... There are lots of marks over my arms as well...I don't know what to do, but... I know I need to stay away from him... I feel he hates me so deeply now... Making him act in such a way... I love him so much that I don't trust myself... I would let him chain me up and do it again…brutally every night if that would make him love me... but I know that will change nothing... I'm just a sick nobody and he will see it sure enough…if he even tries to speak to me again at all..._ Kevin blinked and saw new deep colored spots flick across the handwriting. He shipped his face and took in a deep shaky breath before he could continue.  
  
His heart ached and he clenched his chest whispering to himself. “He _loves_ me...” Kevin couldn't believe it, it was all so strange and yet...wonderful at the same time. Kevin pieced everything together trying to determine his own feelings before he did anything rash. That was when he heard a quiet ‘ahem’ in front of him. He looked up seeing Naz smiling at him leaning on the desk. Kevin quickly closed the notebook, panicked.  
  
“Hey Naz. You caught me off guard. What's up?” Naz smiled shaking her head, “Didn't see you at the usual spot. Rolf and I split up to look for you; we're both worried you know.” Kevin looked down and said a quiet apology.  
  
“Sorry...got a lot on my mind right now...” Naz gave a sympathetic look putting her hand on his shoulder. “Hey Kev...how would you feel about going to the dance with me?” Kevin's eyes widened up at her and his face flushed. He looked up at Naz wondering if he heard that correctly.  
  
“The dance..? Y-You're asking me to go with you?” Naz giggled and nodded, “Yeah! I mean...if you'd like to.” she blushed a bit as well. “I understand you're having a bit of a rough day so why don't we go together? Help cheer you up?” Kevin was speechless...he'd been waiting for this moment for a long time...but something didn't feel right. Did he still have the same feelings for Naz? This whole time…he hadn’t thought of her once…  
  
Kevin bit his lip and looked down at the notebook. “'Naz...I-I'm sorry...but I can't go to the dance with you.” Naz's smile disappeared; she looked sad and confused. “O-Oh...okay...” The blond looked away a bit embarrassed and sad.  
  
“It's not you I promise...believe me...for a while I wanted more than anything to go to the dance with you...but now I just...God I don't know what's going on with me....I just need some time to think right now and...I don't think the dance is somewhere I even need to be...” Naz gave Kevin a sad understanding look and nodded. “I understand...would you like some company?” Kevin shook his head. “No you should still go to the dance and have fun...I...I need some time alone to sort some things out.”  
  
  
  
Double D jumped when he heard the doorbell ring. He stood there in his kitchen, apron wrapped around him as he froze with his spatula in hand. He turned his food on a low simmer before putting the spatula down and walking slowly to the door as it impatiently rang again. He swallowed dryly before having the knob and turning it.  
  
“Oh=” he signed relieved. “Salutations, Marie. Goodness, you scared the jeepers out of me.” He chuckled before opening the door all the way and letting the girl he’s feared since childhood inside, having far greater things to fear now.  
  
“Hiya poopsykins~!” She greeted, smiling and prancing inside. Even though she was punk, she was always gleeful to spend time with DD. Marie had gotten more civil as they matured in high school and she was a year older so intellectually she matched up pretty well as someone Double D could talk to. He always appreciated that in the girls in his high school. Most of them were already so mature. “I wasn't expecting you yet.” He stated politely as he lead her into the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink?” He continued his polite calm facade with her as he fetched her a drink, his mind still swirling with the madness he had gone through, obviously in deep thought.  
  
After school, Kevin quickly made his way to his bike and unlocked the chain, but stopped looking back to the school. He looked back down and thought for a moment. “Kevin? Something wrong, my friend?” Rolf asked, getting ready to ride home with him as always.  
  
“Um I gotta do something Rolf, go on ahead I'll see you later.” He smiled patting him on the shoulder. “Hope you and Naz have fun tonight, I'll catch you later dude.” Kevin leaned his bike against the rack and ran to his math class trying to open the door. He peered inside. “Sir?” He was relieved to see his teacher still there.  
  
“Kevin? What can I do for you?” Kevin walked in said quietly. “I wanna try and take the test...” The teacher looked surprised. “Are you sure? You can take it tomorrow you know.” Kevin nodded. “I was just a bit nervous...I'm ready…” The teacher looked at the clock. “Alright then you have until 4.”  
  
“So why IS Kevin suddenly on your case so hard?” Marie asked while picking food out of her teeth with a toothpick. She eyed the dork as he tidied up his living room and finally sat next to her. “I.... well things have just gotten... Uncomfortably intimate.” He sighed, not explaining further as he leaned back on the couch beside her, surprised in himself for sharing _that_ much with her. He was comfortable with Marie now that she wasn't so pushy and mean about her affection.  
“I missed you all summer...” She whispered, looking up at Double D with big pretty eyes. He smiled sadly at her. “How kind you are. How is your family?” He politely carried on, glad for the focus to be off of him and Kevin. He turned the TV on for background noise for their conversation, but was surprised when she suddenly leaned her head on his shoulder. He jumped, but remained still, not wanting to offend her. She turned the lamp off as they watched the television show... Until both snapped their heads up at the door that was ringing. Double D looked up at the clock and became confused that he had a visitor so late…or one at all for that matter. He got up, relieved to have a reason to move and walked to the door, opening it.  
  
Outside the door, breathing harshly from running there from the school, since some dick jacked his bike, Kevin tried to get a hold of himself. “H-Hi...” He smiled awkwardly up at the obviously upset face of Double D. Before the dork could say anything, Kevin held up his hands. Double D blinked in fear flooding him clueless that Kevin would have the gall to just knock on his front door. “Look I know you don't want to see me, but I have to tell you something important that I really think-.” Kevin tried to take a deep breath, but suddenly noticed Marie standing behind DD. He looked down noticing their hands intertwined with each other.  
  
Kevin fell silent unable to find what it was he was trying to say. He met eyes with Marie who was glaring at him trying to slam the door in his face. Double D almost cried out not to, but Kevin stopped it with his foot. “W-Wait!” He quickly held up a paper he was holding tightly in his hand to DD. “Take it...” After a moment of hesitation, Double D took it before watching the door get slammed in Kevin's face. Kevin took a sudden step back as Marie finished slamming the door in his face. Kevin stood outside the door unable to will himself to walk away from the house. After a moment he slowly turned away and walked home.  
  
DD stood there spaced, trying to imagine what Kevin must have thought with Marie over him in such a way. “I'm sorry...” He spoke out loud to Kevin, but Marie thought it was for her. “Don't worry about it. You okay?” She asked. He nodded absent mindedly. Double D looked down at the paper. It was the test from today... It was Kevin's! He stated at the grade... there was a bold B- drawn in red with a note from Kevin next to it. _Thank you_ Double D started down at it silently. “M-Marie.... I think I need to be alone...” He asked politely, turning to hide his face. “I'll see you at the dance, okay?” He assured before patting her back and walking upstairs slowly. Marie sighed before walking outside on the porch before catching Kevin in her sight not far away.  
  
“Hey! Dick face!” She hollered to him.  
  
Kevin stopped for a second at the holler, but continued to walk home ignoring her. He was ready to go home, destroy his father's entire stash of liquor and lock himself in his room. He quietly stuffed his hands in his pockets continuing to walk home.  
  
“Hey! I'm talking to you! What did you give my dork to make him want to be alone, huh?! You're lucky he's taking me to the dance or I'd be breaking your head in! So help me God if you ruin my chance getting in his pants!” She cursed down at him, running up to him and snatching him by the sleeve. “You stay away from him! You know he hates you!!” She warned.  
  
Kevin felt something inside him snap and he quickly turned around grabbing Marie's arm and sweeping her under her leg pinning her to the ground. He gave her a horrifying glare as he whispered dangerously. “He is not **your** dork! He is a human being and he doesn't belong to yo- er-anyone!...get that through your head, you stupid bitch!” He held her down making sure she'd listen. “Now I don't want to upset him anymore than I already have...so I'm gonna let you go.” He released her getting up and stepping back. “Make sure he has fun at the dance…he deserves that at least.” Kevin turned leaving the girl on the ground stunned, but unharmed, aside from maybe knocking the wind out of her.  
  
Marie gasped for air after Kevin got off of her... Stunned the 'perfect guy' had just tackled her like an opposing football team and be founded her with that strange request to take care of Double D. Meanwhile the dork fiddled with his cell phone... Contemplating on telling Kevin congratulations.... Or maybe asking him to come over so they could talk...it wasn't like he could go over there...he wondered if he would see Kevin at the dance...he imagined how amazing the man would look, but mentally slapped himself. He couldn't think like this right now. He stood up and got in the shower, ready to get prepared for the dance....though he did break down and text Kevin once... _I knew you were capable of it._ He wanted to be cold...but Kevin deserved some kind of regard for his improvement, right?  
  
Kevin felt his phone buzz as he was about to crack open a beer. It was from…Double D. He waited for a moment, but decided against reading it, sighing and putting the can back into the fridge. He walked past his father who had come early that day and tried heading upstairs.  
  
“Where have you been, Kevin?” His father asked irritated.  
  
“Bike was stolen.” He stated plainly before walking upstairs, not thinking to mention his test. His dad just made a “mm” noise in satisfaction of his answer.  
  
“You need to get a license anyway.”  
  
Kevin continued upstairs. He walked past the open guest room and felt his heart sink. He stared at it as he walked past, feeling his entire being sink as he took in the sight of the bed and the desk…He closed his bedroom door behind him and opened his back pack deciding to try and loose himself in his studies for a change.  
  
His father came upstairs about 30 minutes later and knocked on the door. “Come in…” His dad opened the door, surprised to see his son studying on his bed. “Your teacher called...said you got a B- on your test.” Kevin looked at him and silently nodded. “...Good job, son.” Kevin's lip twitched that only seemed like an effort to smile. “Thanks dad...I'm gonna be studying all night so...do you mind closing the door?” Kevin's father looked a bit stunned.  
  
“Isn’t that dance of yours tonight though?” He asked, his head tilted to the side. Kevin sighed. “Yeah, but I’m not going.”  
  
“No date?”  
  
“No, I mean…Naz asked, but-“  
  
“Oh, she’s a sweet girl. Why not-“  
  
“I just want to study.” He stated firmly, not wanting to talk about it anymore. His father just stared down at him, a little hurt that the first conversation he and Kevin had really had about positive things was being cut short.  
  
“Fine. What about that boy you hurt? Did you see him today? I still can’t believe you let him go home last night after I told you to watch over him until he was better-“  
  
“ _ **I don’t want to talk about it him. Please leave.**_ ” Kevin curtly spat. After a moment of silence he finished. “…sir.” Kevin’s dad was unamused, but nodded and quietly closed the door. Kevin sighed leaning back on his bed with his head in his hands.  
  
When Double D got out of the shower and saw Kevin had not texted him back he felt like a loser. He sighed and shrugged...'it’s for the best...' He thought, buttoning up his aqua blue vest over a nice crisp clean white button up, his black slacks and silk tie contrasting it gracefully. He grumpily looked at his phone, mad to have to call a cab twice in one day. He dialed them up and waited patiently. He felt silly as he rode his way to the dance.... Strangely hoping to see Kevin....  
  
The dance was filled with lively music and almost everyone seemed to be there. Well...almost everyone. Kevin continued to look at the message from DD, wondering what it could possibly say. He should just leave it. It was probably like “don’t come to my house again” or “weren’t you supposed to stay away?”…or even “why would I care about your stupid grades now?” He shook his head. There was no way it said stuff like that, this was Double D he was talking about. He was just being mean to himself. The red head quickly opened it reading over the message. His heart felt warm as his feelings were validated.  
  
“Still so nice as always…” he thought of texting back, but what would he say. What _could_ he say? Kevin began to text back erasing his message a few times before finally deciding on something and sending it. _I couldn't have done it without you._ He knew he was cheesy, but it’s how he felt.  
  
Double D was showing his award winning fake smile to other students when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and felt his stomach flutter when he saw who it was from. He read it and genuinely smiled... _nonsense. I heard Naz asked you to the dance... I'm glad you were able to recover so quickly. I will make sure to stay at the side lines of the gym. Marie wants to show me something under the bleachers anyhow. I'll make sure in assisting on keeping space between us._ He felt embarrassed that he typed so much. He didn't intend to bother Kevin during the dance. He hoped Kevin knew he meant everything in a positive manner and he put his phone on silent and put it back in his pocket. Double D continued to stay low, afraid to let himself look for Kevin in the crowd.   
  
Soon after, a soft hand poked DD's shoulder. A friendly blond face wearing a cream white strapless cupcake dress was smiling at him. “Hey there DD.” It was Naz. Double D felt his gut explode in butterflies. He looked around her, but saw no trace of Kevin. Just Rolph. He stayed cautious. Confused and uncertain Double D greeted her back.  
  
“'S-salutations, Naz. Rolf.” He nodded to the tall foreign boy. “Can I help you?” He asked, worried with what business they wanted from him.  
  
“Uh yeah, sorry, but think I could maybe talk to you in private DD?” Naz asked back equally politely.  
  
Double D looked back awkwardly, getting a shrug from Marie who didn't seem to care. She knew that the perfect princess didn’t want anything to do with Double D romantically, so she didn’t care. Double D fiddled with his fingers uncomfortably as he walked off with Naz to an empty corner if the gym. He wondered where Kevin was and if this had anything to do with him. Surely Naz wouldn't lead him somewhere to meet Kevin alone? His mind swirled with unnerving possibilities until Naz finally spoke.  
  
“How are you DD? You doing okay?” Naz was very polite as she spoke. There was still no sign of Kevin. “I hope you're having a fun time with Marie! Rolf and I sure are!”  
  
Double D stayed silent. Uncomfortable with the sweet front Naz was pulling. He waited until she was done to carefully and skeptically ask her slowly. “...Where is Kevin? Is he making you check on me?” His brow was beginning to furrow at the thought of Kevin having Naz be all nice and check on him.   
  
Naz's smile faded and she shook her head. “Are you joking?” When Double D didn’t reply she realized he was serious. “I'm doing this of my own free will...Kevin's isn't even coming.” She looked down sadly. “I mean I asked him to go with me and all, but he said he wanted to stay home and study...a little strange, but I respected that he’s trying harder.”  
  
Double D looked blankly at her. “No offense, Naz…but now I know you’re full of it.” He gave her a very sad unamused face with a hint of a crooked smile and sighed. “Excuse me, I have a date to attend to.” There was no way Kevin turned her down. There was no way she was being nice to him because she wanted to. There was no way Kevin was missing the biggest dance to study AFTER a test.  
  
Naz looked at him confused, catching his sleeve before he could leave. “DD why would I lie about that? Kevin is obviously not here and honestly you have no right to accuse me of lying. I have always been nice to you whenever I saw you. Yeah, just because we were never really friends doesn’t mean I would go out of my way to make you feel like crap or to trick you.” She groaned and shook her head. “Whatever have fun with your date.” She turned and left going back to Rolf who asked her. “Does he know why he isn't coming?” Naz shook her head. “He honestly thinks I'm lying and that Kevin is here hiding somewhere...” Rolf sighed and shook his head. “What are we to do now?” Naz shrugged. “He wanted to be left alone tonight...so let's go try to have fun and maybe we can stop by his place later.”  
  
Kevin looked at the message frowning wondering if he should tell DD the truth or not. With a sigh he simply texted back. _I'm not going to the dance..._  
  
Double D felt a little bad, Naz looking hurt when she walked away. He sighed when he rejoined Marie. “Hello again.” He laughed dryly. “I've been meaning to thank you.” He smiled in his normally cute manner. “You have been very protective of me and you deserve this night.” Double D wasn't aware of it, but he was quiet charming. He tried to lose himself in the chatter stories Marie buzzed his ear with tales and gossip.  
  
Kevin stayed in his room for a long time thinking, but that was when something clicked in his mind. Something Marie said to him...Did she say something about getting in his pants..? She wouldn’t really do that, would she? Try to at the dance…? Kevin suddenly shot up onto his feet. He couldn't let that happen! Kevin decided it was high time he snuck out and got himself to that dance. He would need to blend in though, if he went in normal clothes he would stick out like a sore thumb. Kevin quickly decided to get changed grabbing a pair of black slacks and a deep green button up shirt. He quickly tucked it in and threw on his coat and shoes heading out of the bedroom. Kevin looked around listening for his father. When he heard snoring Kevin sighed with relief that he was asleep.  
  
Making his way downstairs, Kevin quickly grabbed the spare key to his father's car and headed out the door slicking his hair back. Quickly piling himself into the car he started it hurrying off to the school hoping he wouldn't be too late.  
  
Double D and Marie didn't dance because neither of them were the type. He felt Marie rub her hand in his and swallowed nervously. He blushed, but remained still as she held his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. “You clean up great, Double Doll. Ready to go see what I wanted to show you?” She flirted and giggled with silk in her voice. Double D swallowed roughly. “A-after this song?” He smiled, extremely nervous and cautious of Marie with that type of voice.  
  
Kevin quickly rounded the corner pulling up into the lot and parking the car crooked in two spaces. He ran inside the school, pulling out his phone and dialing Rolf's number. When he didn't answer Kevin cursed quietly under his breath and hurried inside the ball room, looking around for DD hoping he wouldn't lose him.  
'Bleachers...he said bleachers...' He remembered, before suddenly spotting Sarah and Johnny dancing with another girl and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey Johnny!” Johnny turned around and smiled. “Heya Kevin! What's up man!” Kevin gave him a serious look. “I need you to do me a favor...find Marie and keep her away from Double D tonight. I'll take you out for whatever you want to eat for lunch!” Johnny jumped with joy. “You got it, Kevin!” He ran off and Kevin followed behind from a distance, keeping an eye out.  
  
Double D thought Marie was getting up to dance, but he soon could see she was pulling him away from everyone. He coughed into his hand, nervous to be alone with the flirty girl. Suddenly, he heard Johnny yell over to them. “Hey Marie! You're sisters are looking for ya!” He obnoxiously yelled and bounced around. She looked disgusted at him and pushed him off. Not letting anything stop her from having alone time with her Double D. “Piss off, I'm working here!” She spat, tugging Double D behind her as she marched behind the bleachers with him.  
  
Kevin spotted them and cursed under his breath quickly trying to catch up to them moving past Johnny and following behind silently to the bleachers.  
  
Double D plastered himself to the wall behind the bleachers. He felt chills when Marie put both of her hands on his shoulders.... but it wasn't the chills he got with Kevin. He felt sick and hot. “Marie, please. This isn't very lady like of you.” He tried to laugh dryly before he felt a firm knee under his crotch to keep him pinned. He swallowed and smiled nervously, Marie's eyes half lidded and focused on his. Her face was getting closer and Double D's heart was beating unevenly. He closed his eyes in panic as he felt the warmth from her lips radiate onto his. 'No... you're not him...' He thought shamefully, but wasn't brave enough to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of the credit goes to the lovely NotYourTherapist for editing and playing Double D. If you have not seen her work you should go check her out on DeviantArt and show her some love (*cough cough* she is wickedly talented *cough cough*) and she has also made some beautiful art for this story!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/notyourtherapist/art/Cover-Page-Accidents-433344202
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, get your filthy hands off him!” Kevin shouted grabbing Marie by the shoulder ripping her away from Double D. Kevin glared at the shocked girl.  
“If it wasn't for our little conversation earlier I would've never guessed you'd try to pull this little stunt. Try that again I swear; I will _break_ your fucking fingers!” He turned and before Double D had time to respond, Kevin grabbed his arm pulling him away from underneath the bleachers. Double D couldn't tell what was happening between the noise, yelling and pulling. When Double D could finally see what was going on, he was being dragged and snatched out from behind the bleachers.  
“Kevin?!” He yelled when he could see him, half angry, realizing he was right. Look at him! All dressed and proper looking! He had been here the entire time and made Naz check on him. “I demand to know what's going on?” He asked with a stern face, still being dragged like a rag doll. Kevin didn’t stop until they were outside and into the dark of the neighboring closed school building.  
Kevin pulled Double D into the boy's bathroom hushing him softly. “I...I came to help you...I put together what Marie was gonna…I mean she actually told me, but I didn’t…I mean…I hurried here to make sure...” He rubbed his head, knowing he wasn’t making much sense. As Kevin looked into Double D’s stern eyes his throat felt tighter. “I even stole my old man's car to get here...I’m just glad I got here in time...” He took a step back, sounding a little out of breath between his blathering and his running.  
  
“What are you talking about!?” He asked incredulously, not having a clue what the red head was going on about. “You know what? It doesn't matter! What I want to know it's why you had Naz checking in on me like a child! Why you had her lie to me and say you told her no and weren't here? I'm trying to make this separation as painless as possible.... I'm so confused why you would lie and... What kind of crazy story was that?!” He was…finally out raged! Why would Kevin go through all of this nonsense for him to not think he was there?! What was the point?  
“Double D I never asked Naz to say anything!” He held his shoulders and looked dead into him, but the smaller dork looked away, dead set that Kevin had lied.  
Still... It was hard not to look at Kevin in favor... he looked amazing. The jerk. Double D shook his head and erased his thoughts like an echisketch. When Kevin didn't answer immediately, he huffed in irritation. “Marie is probably upset with your unnecessary violence.” He started, still unaware from the complete intentions of the girl. That's when he turned about on his heel and started for the door.  
“She was telling you the truth!” Kevin hollered, refusing to not be heard. “...she asked me to the dance...and I turned her down...I needed to stay home so I could clear my head and…think about us- my _actions_ … honestly because I was trying to understand what was going on with me...Marie had…let’s just say she ‘shared’ her intentions...and I'm a big fucking idiot because I was upset and confused and I couldn't put two and two together at the time…. but when I finally realized it, I knew I had to get here and make sure I wasn't too late!”  
Double D stared intently at Kevin, over whelmed by his fast paced ranted speech. He blinked up at Kevin who was flush in the face and out of breath. “...the only thing I clearly got out of that is that I owe Naz an apology.” DD started blankly, still confused.  
“Kevin... How is it no matter how hard I try... we always end up alone…?” He asked matter-o-faculty with sorrowful, averted eyes. He ducked his head, trying to hide how red he was that Kevin had…actually come for _him_... Even though he didn't really understand why.  
“I...I don't know...what I do know is that I have the answers I needed to be able to stand here right now. I-I know you've been watching me...admiring me...thinking you've been wanting to be like me, but...that ended up not being it at all...” Kevin could feel Double D’s facial expression become dark as the words rang to him with familiarity. Kevin continued. “You wanted to be _with_ me...” He stepped closer, pulling out the other’s notebook from his back pocket.  
Double D covered his face, blushing and ashamed, feeling exposed more than any rape could ever leave him. “You...saw…? Everything…?” He felt his eyes well up with tears as he started to hyperventilate. Everything he had been hiding in the dark successfully for years….exposed…to the last person he ever wanted to know…His chest felt like it was under a truck.  
“I-I'm sorry...you left this behind and I thought they were maybe your math notes...but...I read it...all of it and...it helped me to realize…what's been happening to me these past few days...” He groaned, his hand sliding up into his hair as he tried to block out the face Double D was giving him. The absolute despair and deeply disturbed looking shock on Double D’s delicate, unappreciated features was too much for Kevin.  
“Come on don't look at me like that! I’m sorry I read it, but…I came here to be honest with you… Double D I don't hate you for what happened that night...I hate myself because I… _ruined_ you. I made you do things… _against your will_.” Kevin took in a shaky breath, disgusted with himself and facing it as he heard himself say it out loud.  
“Then…when we had that moment in the locker room… I realized more than anything I was terrified and felt sick to my stomach that we would never talk again. More than anything, I just wanted to do the right thing and not be such a dick for once! For how much I used to despise that fake cheap grin you used to wear every single day that I was too blind to ask about…Looking back…I would have done anything to just see you smile at all…” Kevin’s eyes watered as his face warmer and he could feel he was starting to sweat. A cold chill ran up from his feet and he realized if he didn’t spit it out now, he would never be able to say it. He closed his eyes.  
“ ** _I can't stop thinking about you!_** ” There was silence and at first Kevin’s throat went dry, but he pushed on. “I know I can't make you forgive me...I don't even know if you could still love me...but it's a good chance that I-“ he blushed darker, feeling even nervous when he replayed in his head what he was about to confess.  
Double D couldn’t hold himself from wailing any more. “I...I..Fine! I'm in love with you! I can't remember when I haven't been obsessed with your…stunning emerald eyes and picture-perfect smile!” Double D uttered every pretty word with the opposite matching tone, his voice rasped and angry. “And even though...” Double D was sobbing deeply as he broke open. “...even though I should hate you for what you did...! I...I just feel lucky I got to experience you fuck me so passionately!” As soon as the words flew out, he cupped his hands over his mouth in horror....his eyes large and incredulous.  
Kevin blinked, his own nervousness forgotten as the embarrassment on Double D’s face made him blush. He got a tingling chill and the horrible urge to smile…hearing his polite little thing…scream that out at the top of his lungs…especially as angry as he did…to see so much passion come out of the proper teen…it made Kevin’s skin prickle all over. He was not given the time to process why this affected him in such a way as Double D jerked away once more towards the door.  
Kevin’s reflexes quickly grabbed him before pulling him into his arms and squeezing him. “Double D...” Kevin squeezed harder, feeling like the smaller teen was going to resist. “Please listen...I don’t mean to be clique…but…I think…” He closed his eyes and shook his head before nuzzling his face down next to Double D’s, making the embrace much more intimate. “No...I _know_...I know I'm hopelessly in love with you...”  
Double D could feel the warm breath of the other teen’s words as they were spoken against his neck. He shook in Kevin's arms, his hand covering over his mouth. He was in a state of shock. “K-Kevin...” He was barely able to get out. “I...I can't think... and I don't understand....” He held onto Kevin, dazed. He had butterflies throughout his entire body. He looked up at Kevin with big watery eyes. “How can you just… _know_...? It took me months...? This doesn’t'…calculate...” He tried to quantify the situation simplistically to no avail. He clenched his hands onto Kevin’s shirt tightly. “Help me understand....” He begged.  
“DD you can't just calculate feelings like math problems...feelings are much harder than that…”  
“Then how come you can understand, but _**I**_ can’t?” Double D pouted. Kevin smirked and gave a soft hopeless laugh before cupping Double D’s cheek in his hand.  
“I love you Double D...” Kevin smiled down at DD. “That’s all I need to understand…”  
Without another second, Kevin leaned in one swift motion pressed his lips to Double D's with longing. Double D whimpered, but kissed him hard and passionately. When he felt DD kiss back, Kevin’s heart finally started to slow down and he sighed with a smile that framed their kiss.  
Double D moaned, not able to handle. He slowly ended the kiss before leaning away, tears down his face. He coughed slightly into his hand, ready to sob. “I....I have to get out of here...” He said, meaning Kevin's arms.  
Kevin’s hopeful smile fell as did his arms, slowly releasing him. It surprised even Double D himself when he once again started walking to the door. His head was rushing and he couldn't think! It was awful! He needed new air. Kevin-less air so he could know he was thinking properly…but he suddenly felt a hard hand around his wrist.  
Kevin quickly grabbed him and pulled him back into his arms. “No! I won’t take that!” Kevin stepped back only to get on his knees and wrap his arms around Double D’s waist. “Stop running away from me Double D! I just told you why I love you! I am a fucking mess right now and went through crazy shit that's going to bite me later to be here! Don't run away from me! Don't shut me out…” DD looked at him with wide eyes, tears filling the rims and threatening to flood. Kevin up looked at him with the most serious expression. “I'll prove it to you...”  
Double D looked down at Kevin, listening to every word like he needed them to breathe. All Double D could think was that the man was already on his knees on the bathroom floor begging him to stay…A scene he hadn’t even dared to imagine…and he still wanted to prove more to him…? Double D’s eyes weakened as he bit down on his lip, anxious.  
Kevin gently leaned his shoulder into Double D’s gut as he started to stand up, manipulating the teen’s weight and lifting him over his shoulder. With an arm wrapped around the protesting dork, Kevin began hauling him outside of the bathroom and through the abandoned halls. Kevin got all the way to the parking lot before Double D could even come up with actual sentences. “Just what do you even think you are doing-?! Where are you taking me?”  
Walking up to his dad’s car, Kevin unlocked it and shuffled DD in the back seat. After DD had sat himself up, Kevin climbed in right next to him real close and closed the door. DD backed away into the opposite car door as Kevin climbed in with him, but melted when Kevin wrapped his arms around him with care. He pulled the other closer and just held him in his arms tightly before looking down and kissing him deeply again.  
Double D looked up to him just in time to have his lips pressed into by Kevin's soft plump ones. He moaned and turned to butter in Kevin's arms. Kevin closed his eyes and gently massaged his lips against Double D's, kissing him with talented experience and thoughtfulness. Kevin separated their lips and whispered softly to Double D.  
“Let me do this the right way...” He brushed his fingertips along DD's jawline and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “I want to have you, show you how I feel...not be some vicious drunken bastard…” Kevin tenderly pressed his fingers into DD's slender lower back, kissing along his jaw. “I want to be gentle to every sensitive spot and smooth you down until you need me…” Kevin rolled over every detail in Double D’s notebook, wanting to really be the dreamy perfect man that the dork was so desperately in love with. ‘I can be that guy…I _can_ …’ Kevin repeated to himself in his head.  
Double D moaned out loud and gasped for air. He couldn't believe this was happening. What was making Kevin so hot for him? Could he really be in love with him...? Or just another way to get what he wanted to out of him? Double D was sad to admit to himself that he didn't even care. The small piece of rationality left in his mind _did_ care about where they were though.... And with what it seemed like Kevin was getting ready to prove... He was afraid someone would see into the car.  
“W-what? R-right here? Someone could see us...” He blushed as Kevin untucked his shirt and slipped his cool hands all over his body and down his back, making his skin burn.  
“I want them to see. I want everyone to know that we belong to each other…” Kevin seemed so focused in on Double D, like he didn’t care about anything else in the world. It gave the smaller teen chills. He licked his lips as he tried to speak, wondering to himself when his throat got so dry.  
“Are...” Double D’s eyes got big and clear. “Are you going to make love to me...?” He asked in a simple sweet voice, nervous but excited. Was that really Kevin's plan? Double D's heart was racing.  
Kevin stopped his kisses. During his wooing, he had positioned himself so that Double D’s legs were on either side of his lap and leaned over the smaller teens face. He looked dead into Double D’s eyes as he slowly intertwined their fingers with the hand he was using to hold himself up with, his other arm placed over the dork and against the window.   
In a slow raspy deep voice he replied. “ _ **Yes, I am.**_ ” He slid his fingers free and undid the first couple buttons on his shirt exposing his neck. “If you’ll have me.”  
Double D couldn't believe what he was witnessing. A wave of shivers ran over the poor teen as he watched Kevin undress, tongue tied. His mouth watered when he saw the lines of Kevin's throat and collar bone. “W-wait, Kevin=...” He huffed, his hand to the other teen’s knee. “I... You don't have to do this. I'm not mad at you any more... I'm embarrassed, but not mad. I think no matter what you do it will take me awhile to believe and feel that you truly l... love me.” He said this all while smiling, not able to hide his happiness and joy that.... Kevin was fighting for him.  
Kevin blushed a little and leaned in laying DD back on the seat of the car. “I know that, but…I want to do this...I need to show you how much I can truly love you…I won’t be satisfied- no that doesn’t sound right…” He sighed. “I won’t believe that you really comprehend what’s passion is coursing through me unless I show you…” He cupped DD's chin, so that he couldn’t look away. “I _want_ to make love to you Double D...and I’ll only stop if _you_ want me to- _for_ you! Not for worrying about me…” Kevin continued to unbutton his shirt letting it fall open and expose his chest completely to DD, the edges still tucked into his waistline. “I won't let you be alone tonight…I'll be with you...”  
Double D couldn't help, but look upon Kevin's amazing body, nibbling on his bottom lip, slightly tugging it into his mouth. “Kevin=...” He whined, wanting to hide his growing erection with both of his hands, but using them to sit up. “You look c-clean up well.... By the way=...” He blushed and was glad he didn't release in that book how much he fantasized about Kevin dressing up classy before spreading his the dorks legs and making him untie is tie for him as he began prodding inside him. Kevin smiled at DD's words figuring it might be a turn on for him. Double D soon found himself stuttering as he tried to erase his own fantasy from his mind, now not being the time. He looked away before speaking.  
“K-Kevin=....I want you to keep your clothes on=…” He blushed before glancing away. “Like... J-just pull it o-out when you decide to=...y-you know=...” He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, inviting Kevin to kiss and suck on his throat like he knew he loved him to. “I...” He started again, placing his hand on Kevin's chest, blushing when he felt how hard his muscles were. “I...j-just hope you know what you're doing... I'll never be able to get over you after this.... You'll be stuck with me=...” He panted as he slowly let his hand drop, feeling the curve of every muscle from Kevin’s chest to his belt. Who was he kidding? He would have never gotten over him anyways…  
Kevin shivered at the cold touch of DD's hand on his chest. Kevin leaned down pushing his body up against DD's. Letting his tongue lay out over his bottom lip, Kevin softly lapped along the sweet tender skin of Double D’s throat. The red head's heart beat violently against his chest as he glided his hands along DD's and up to the collar of his shirt. Carefully slipping his fingers in between the fabric, Kevin loosened the tie pulling it free from DD's neck. He allowed Double D to unbutton his own shirt, but cursed how long it took. He needed his mouth to be pressed into his throat again.  
Double D was gasping for air, unable to get his mind or body to do anything he wanted. “Aah= Aah=...” He panted already as he let Kevin touch him all over. “Do anything you want= to me=... I've been needing what you can do to me so badly=...” He started to confess, his mind too love drunk to care. “E-even after that night... I hated myself for being so s-s....” He was having trouble saying the word. “S...sluty.... but I fucked myself afterword=... believing it was your cock stretching me=...” His blush made him feel like he was feverish, but just kept pouring out confessions.  
“I wanted to get your lap and...s-slide down it...instead of sucking it=...b-but your taste is hard to give up- oh my great goodness=” he covered his face, realizing his dream state was blurting out such things. “W-what am I saying? G-Goodness...” He almost laughed, embarrassed all over again, but happy. He had no idea the affect those words would truly have on the red head.  
Kevin’s eyes were half lidded, but focused on Double D’s mouth as he listened to every word with anxiety. He bit his lip so hard he was sure he broke skin, but listening to the little dork spill out confession after confession calmly. He snickered a little.  
“Who would've thought you'd have such a naughty side~” he reached up playfully pinching DD's nose before letting go and kissing him passionately licking over his bottom lip asking for entry. Double D was about to be upset and fuss when Kevin pinched him, but was soon made silent by Kevin's delicious kiss. Double D moaned and whimpered as Kevin's tongue glided over his lips. Kevin smiled at one of the little noises DD made and whispered to him as if it was a secret. He was left breathless when Kevin paused and whispered into his ear. “You’re so cute...” His hands traveled down opening DD's shirt to expose his chest and stomach.  
Double D got chills and realized his entire blouse was open. He quickly covered his inferior body from Kevin with his hands and pouted. “I-I am not naughty=...” He protested with blushed cheeks.  
“Yes you are…” He kissed along his cheeks. “Touching yourself while thinking dirty thoughts about me~? Sucking me off in the locker room?” He gently moved DD's hands away from his body bringing one up to his mouth to kiss his palm sensually turning his eyes back to DD. “It's okay...I like naughty…” Kevin reached down to pull DD's shirt open more. Another anxious hand wandered down DD's body to his crotch. Kevin licked his lips when he could feel how hard DD had gotten.  
Double D blushed and watched intently as this... Gentle Kevin he had always fantasized about had kissed his palm and was rubbing his hands down his body. DD used his free hand and stuffed his tie into his mouth, biting down on it as Kevin's hand lightly brushed over his stiff erection. “N-no= Don't look=” he muffled a plea, both knowing better as Kevin pressed his hand harder on his erection.  
“You fucking pervert!” They both jumped out of their skin from someone beating on the window just above Double D’s head. It was Marie!! “No wonder he needed protection from you! Get off of him, you faggot rapist!” Marie was beating her fists into the window, stupidly trying to break into the car. Before Double D could react or deny it, Kevin was already in motion. He quickly climbed into the front seat, buckling up.  
Marie made her way to Kevin’s window and started throwing her whole body into it. Glaring at Marie and placing one hand on the window to help with her blasts, he searched through his pants pocket in the other hand for the keys.  
“Damn it!” He swore, not being able to find them. “Double D, can you see the keys?! I’m about to have to get out and fight this broad!” He placed his other hand on the glass, hoping the window would keep up while Double D searched.  
The dork was holding his shirt closed with his hand embarrassed before Kevin asked him to search. As soon as he looked around, he saw the keys on the floor behind the passenger seat. Picking them up and leaning over to Kevin, he called to him.  
“Here! Here!” Kevin quickly snatched the keys and started the car. He hollered back to Double D. “Seat belt, babe!” Then he sped off with Double D in the back seat, leaving Marie cursing and pissed in his review mirror. Kevin scoffed. “Sorry about your _date_.” That was a lie. Kevin wasn't sorry at all. He wanted DD all to himself and was enraged that Marie was trying to take that from him.  
“Oh shush.” Double D sighed, detecting the sarcasm. He relaxed in the back seat and looked out the window, seeing that Kevin was driving away from the neighborhood instead of home. “So where are we going?”  
Kevin blinked for a second, not really knowing off hand. After a second though, he knew where he wanted to go. Double D sat blitz in the back of the car, whiplashed into silence. “She's going be so mad....I hope she doesn't do anything brash” he waited fearfully, with a pout. “I _told_ you someone would see.” His blushed face and crossed arms did little to hide his embarrassment as Double D childishly glared at Kevin in the review mirror. Kevin only laughed.  
“I told you; I don't care. My attention is completely focused on us.” Kevin snickered a bit more at the look DD was giving him. “Don't make that face at me...it's too cute.” He started driving up a steep hill and turning into an empty parking lot. It was a cliff that was used to look out over the city, the moon shinning down on them brightly. Kevin unbuckled his seatbelt. He clicked the handles on the roof and slowly pulled back the top of the car until it folded above the trunk. He then climbed back into the backseat again with Double D. He looked at the pouting brunette and smiled.  
“Hey, I don't know how you fell for a selfish brute like me, but I don't feel like sharing you or your thoughts so stop worrying about her. You’re too nice.” He relaxed into the seat with a blissful smile, his arm thrown over behind Double D’s head.  
“Well, I don't think you're selfish, but yeah. You are a brute.” Double D laughed before scooting over and letting Kevin sit next to him once more, both cuddled into the seat. They leaned against one another, gazing at the moon and stars over the city. Double D looked up at Kevin who was still gazing out at the lights as well, obviously enjoying the moment. Double D suddenly starting kissing Kevin right underneath his jaw line, pressing his hand on top of Kevin's chest, leaning on him as he sucked on the man's throat.  
Kevin blushed, a little taken. He let slip a sudden light moan at the attention to his neck. He looked down smiling at Double D. “So…Still want me to make you mine?” Kevin brushed his cheek, once again leaning him back on the seat pressing their warm bodies together in a hot loving kiss.  
Double D moaned as Kevin pressed into him, their lips clasped and one again desperately sucking at each other’s lips and tongues. Double D grinded into Kevin's hips before breaking the kiss and panting. “D-don’t say it like that=” he huffed, embarrassed by the term. “I just want you= all of you in the rawest way= I wanna see what turns you into a beast=” he moaned as Kevin sucked and bit on his chest.  
Kevin snickered ironically. “Oh, but what _**I**_ said was embarrassing??”  
“Sh-shush, please. Just keep holding me…” He blushed, flustered by his own slip up.  
“Mmm only if you keep talking like before. What was that about ‘rawest way’?” Kevin purred, teasing Double D. He leaning down to lap at one of Double D's hard exposed nipples, lightly rolling it in between his teeth. Double D grinded harder against Kevin’s mass, making the larger teen let out deep moans. Kevin started to tug at Double D's pants finding himself very anxious to get the dork naked.  
Double D squirmed and moaned as Kevin pulled at his slacks. “K-Kevin= b-be careful=!” He begged as Kevin slipped the clasp on his slacks open and his bulge became visible through his black underwear.  
Kevin was far too excited to stop now. He couldn't turn back and he wouldn't turn back. He pressed on, hungrily kissing the other’s sweet lips. “Tell me more about your fantasies~ I want to make them come true~”  
DD winced and moaned as Kevin begged to hear his thoughts and fantasies. “I...I…” He started nervously. “I want to hear you tell me what I want=” Double D begged back, not wanting to admit it, but wanting him to be a little rough with him again. He thought he wanted soft sex, but ever since that night he's been needing Kevin rough; pulling his hair and making him cry out his name. The authority made Double D's head leak.  
Kevin thought for a moment before reaching into Double D's pants groping and rubbing his crotch. “You want me to tease you more is that it~? You need me to play with you, don’t you?” Double D nodded at him, shaking and moaning as he was groped, his hardened dick and balls being squeezed on. Kevin pulled Double D's pants completely off with one hand before spreading his legs and yanking him up to his waist. He pressed his body closer against Double D's. Leaning over him, he grinded their erections together with his hand, the thin fabric of Double D’s underwear and his own silk like trousers separating them. “oh God...that feels good...”  
Double D was panting heavily, his tongue hanging slightly over his bottom lip, starting to drool as Kevin's voice rang in his ears. He cried out, almost like a scream, as Kevin grinded his dick against his own through the cloth. The brunette flew his head back and moaned as the friction built up.  
“I've been fantasizing about things like this for so long~ oh to finally be underneath you~” he moaned, touching over Kevin's muscular front, letting his smooth soft slender fingers brush over the man's erect nipples. “At your house=...” Double D began, obviously making Kevin worry with his opening statement, but he remained silent and steady. “I...I was playing with myself before you came into my room= I was fingering myself and imagining you taking me from behind= I thought you…should to know=” he gasped as Kevin pushed firmly into him in response.  
“Were you now~?” He smirked down at him. “See? You’re so kinky...” He started to grind into him harder, enjoying taking him so slow. “Mm~ I can feel your precum soaking your underwear...I bet you want me to suck on it...have my hot wet mouth wrapped around your dick licking you like a lollipop~ mmmm I know I do~” He tilted his head back moaning with a slight gasp. “ Just look how excited you've made me Double D~” Kevin's erection was prominently pushing against the crotch of his slacks, the head slightly poking out drooling over the black fabric as Kevin proceeded to grind their two masses together, sending wave after wave of pleasure to both of them.  
“D-don't say stuff like that=” he huffed before shaking all over. He didn't know why it was easy to tell Kevin stuff like that in the moment, but never able to tell him what he wanted straight forward. He wanted to feel Kevin's mouth around his tip, but he…also needed to taste Kevin again. The sight of Kevin pushing through his own slacks was jaw dropping and made his mouth water. He struggled to sit up with a smirk on his face and tried not to shake as every motion made his cock leak. “I-I want you to lie down~...” He swooned, crawling over and up Kevin's body. The athlete laid over the back seat, letting the dork crawl over him. Once the dork was settled over him, he used his hands on Double D’s waist and firmly pressed their hips together. He was too shy; he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kevin's ear, their excitements rubbing and grinding into one another.  
“I want us to do it at the same time=…to each other.” He whispered hotly against Kevin's ears, sending his spine full of shivers. Kevin let out a deep pleasurable moan, not believing Double D had just asked for a 69. He couldn't choose which one he wanted more so he wanted both. “Please~...” Double D purred as he grinded faster against Kevin's concealed mass. “I want both=I can’t choose~” he repeated as he moaned in a cute whiney voice.  
Kevin didn’t feel his blush, probably because that moan had made his blood rush elsewhere with excitement. “Best get that sexy ass up here then~”  
Double D shook his head and cried out. “D-don't s-say it like that=!” He blushed and covered Kevin's mouth with his hands before taking his shirt and vest completely off, using the vest to cover Kevin’s face. Kevin smirked at how shy DD was, but he pouted when the vest was placed over his face to keep him from looking. “It’s just too embarrassing.” he whined before taking his underwear off and turning around until his mass was over Kevin’s face and he was eye to eye with his. Double D didn't know it, but Kevin had of course taken the vest off of his face to see his treat. He watched the dorks cute perky ass back up close to his face. Double D unclasped the slacks and shook when he laid eyes on Kevin's underwear barely concealing the man's throbbing mass. The head was peeked out over the waist band and the full swollen form was clearly visible in the outline of his boxer briefs.  
Double D slowly pulled out the hot to the touch cock and poked the oozing slit of it with the tip of his finger, licking his lips. Kevin was intensely watching DD pull him out and play with his hot throbbing tip, the man unable to help, but drip more precum from anxiousness. Kevin decided to take a taste of the meal placed in front of him. However, he decided to take a different direction and spread Double D's ass cheeks, graciously spitting on his entrance before taking a few hungry laps at the hot pulsating knot. Double D jumped, alarmed when he suddenly felt his own mass being groped along with another area...  
“K-Kevin=!” He panted, breathing hotly on the erection lazily pressed against his face. “N-not there=!” He begged, knowing he'd cum too quickly if Kevin played with his asshole too.  
Hearing Double D’s screams of pleasure, Kevin couldn't help, but smirk cruelly. He started twirling his tongue around the brim of his entrance using one hand to hold his ass apart. Kevin used his other hand to give DD's erection some much needed attention rubbing and playing with the wet cock head by rolling it in his palm.  
Double D whined and clawed at the leather of the seat. His open, panting mouth huffing and drilling all over Kevin's pulsating cock. “F-fuck=” he whimpered loudly, but quickly apologized. “I-I'm so sorry=! I didn't mean to use that kind of language again=” he lapped at Kevin's head apologetically. “I-I've just never felt anything like it before=” he panted, still embarrassed and out of breath by the humiliation of Kevin licking him... There. Kevin moaned deeply as he ate; Double D's sounds making want to do even more. DD started to get really excited; Kevin's tongue curling into him and making him frisky, arching his back and raising his ass higher for him like a cat in heat. He let his throat relax and took Kevin's mass all the way past his middle in one thrust. He gagged and drooled all over his shaft, trying everything not to scream from Kevin's hungry mouth.  
Kevin’s eyes snapped open and then rolled back as Double D took almost all of him inside his throat in one thrust. Double D gagged and groaned on Kevin's mass, slurping it up and down as far down as he could go, enjoying the privacy and excitement for what was to come. A low deep moan escaped Kevin’s mouth when DD sloppily drooled and sucked on his massive hard on, the juices trickling down his ball sac causing him to shiver. Kevin let out a shaky exhale before sticking his fingers in his mouth to get them nice and wet before pushing them into DD's ass stretching out the tight hot hole so he would be ready to stuff his cock inside the smaller body.  
He shook as Kevin ate him out, but when he felt the saliva covered fingers press inside of him, his body remembered ever ecstasy fueled moment they had in the locker room and violently flinched before spurting out a strong ooze of precum onto Kevin's chest. Kevin gasped when he felt it and smiled in satisfaction. Instead of releasing Kevin to scream, Double D pushed himself all the way down until he hit the base, squeezing with his throat and moaning before letting it slide all the way back to the tip just to go back down again faster. For every push Double D felt go inside him, he went faster, crazily deep throating Kevin's massive dick. Sure, it was huge and thick, but...Double D's body was getting so hot. He couldn't take it anymore; he was running on this ecstasy fueled adrenaline.  
Kevin continued to aggressively finger fuck Double D. The man tilted his head back moaning loudly at the amazing blow job DD was giving him and he felt his head spinning so, mesmerized by how tight Double D was… he couldn't take it anymore!  
“I can't wait any longer! I need to fuck you now!” He moaned pulling out his fingers and squeezing Double D’s plump little ass, trying to slide lower down on his body. Double D winced when Kevin snatched his fingers out and ‘eep’ed before trying to look back at Kevin, not able to understand what he said with only the sound of his own slurping and cock sucking in his ears. Still, he moved. Kevin was grateful to have the other comply as he positioned DD in his lap backwards cowgirl style.  
“Now relax~ it’s gonna be a really tight fit~.”  
“Wh-wha?” Double D drunkenly asked, but without another second of hesitation, Kevin pushed himself deep inside DD's ass moaning loudly from the tightness around his cock.  
“Oh GOD=!” Double D screamed as his entrance stretched, grabbing the handle on the ceiling next to the car door to hold himself up.  
Very slowly, the thick tip started to slide inside, stretching the rim around it. Neither of them could breathe, but when the head finally slipped in, the rest slammed inside easily. Both of their head fell back in overwhelming pleasure.  
Holding tightly onto one of Double D’s arms from behind, Kevin placed his other hand on the teen’s waist, pulling him all the way down onto him until he hit the base. Unable to resist the heat and pleasure coursing through his body and no objections from Double D, Kevin immediately began to thrust inside his smaller body. The sweet erotic sensation of skin slapping together created a wet squishing sound from cum and sweat as their bodies collided.  
Double D tried to breathe evenly, but Kevin was bearishly beating into him. He began to drool the precum he had slurped into his mouth, moaning as Kevin fucked him to his core. “Kevin= your fat cock= i-its stretching me=! O-oh GOD=! MORE=! I need MOAR=!” His tiny sweet voice turned into an erotic begging siren song.  
Kevin shifted and got up on his knees beating his dick violently inside of Double D even harder, moaning deeply against his back kissing the skin along his shoulders. “Oooh DD...That’s right moan for me...say all those dirty things to me and only me...God, it feels so hot and tight! You're tight ass feels so good on my thick cock~! Mmm take that dick!”  
“I-is it good=? Does it feel as good as the first time=?” Double D asked breathlessly, no bitterness showing in his voice or face referring to that fateful night.  
“Yes~! Oh Fuck, yes it does~! Even better=!” Kevin reached around grabbing hold of Double D's erection, beginning to pump it in sync with his thrusts. “God, I could fuck you all night long, baby~! Your ass is just perfect!”  
‘He likes it when those terrible things spill out of my mouth??' Double D thought in his sex induced brain. “Y-your fat cock feels so good=! It’s deep=! S-so deep=! I...I made you …! E-expel in my mouth last time=...” He panted as he clutched at Kevin's hand, barely able to speak as his shaft was stroked in sync with hiss pounding.  
“I wanted=...to save= it for a more beautiful moment=...” He admitted before he suddenly pushed his lover back, making Kevin lose balance and lay back down. Before Kevin needed to ask, Double D turned around in one swift motion, straddling Kevin and thrusting down, riding him hard. With his hands on Kevin’s shoulders, he slammed himself hard onto Kevin's thick mass, lowered on it and pounded it deeper than even Kevin had slammed.  
Kevin looked up at DD moaning and panting. “Oh my god! It feels so amazing, Double D!” Kevin cried out in an epic moan before Double D continued. Still going up and down on Kevin’s thick mass, he dug his nails into Kevin’s shoulders and screamed.  
“For now=! I want it inside me=!” he begged, riding Kevin faster, watching him react. “I want you to burst inside me=! Use me until you cum=! P-please= Ah ah=! I've been wanting it for years~! I need massive cum load inside me=!” He felt his skin burning.  
Kevin panted looking up at Double D before pulling him down to kiss him deeply. “I will...I'll cum hard and deep inside you and make you mine... _forever_!” He slipped his tongue into DD's mouth moaning.  
“You're so bad= I never thought that the night= would come and we'd= be in the back of your dad's car= fucking like animals=! You're so impossibly bad~!” Double D moaned back, sucking on Kevin's bottom lip. “Fuck me=! Oh, _fuck_ me in the back of your daddy's car= fuck me with your fat cock and bust your thick cum inside me=!” He begged and moaned as he, perfect student, bucked on the solid hard dick of his sexy bad boy. “Make me yours and no one else's~!” He begged, taking it deeper, wanting Kevin's cum to shoot and nut at his very core.  
Kevin groaned grabbing DD's hips slamming him down hard against his cock full force into his prostate. “Only if you cum first my little sex kitten~” he purred reaching up and pinching one DD's nipples violently in his fingertips. “Be a good boy and cum for me...make a nice big mess and I'll fill you to the brim so hard I'll make you see stars~”  
The last few full thrusts into his prostate and the combination of Kevin tugging at his nipples made Double D let out a shaky moan. He nodded his head, using one hand on the window to hold himself up a little. He reached down and started playing with himself. He rubbed the head of his hard cock on his lover's soft, but rock solid abs, smearing precum on his skin.  
“I want it = i-i want it so bad= even when being forced, as soon as I felt your thick cock in my ass= I came sooo~ good= it was so good= f-fuck me= make me cum again, Kevin=” he reached for one of Kevin's hand and lead it to the apple of his ass cheek before begging. “S-spank m-me for being so bad~ p-please, Kevin, spank me hard=” his eyes were rolling into the back of his head and he was pumping himself so fast. His precum dripped down his hand and shaft onto Kevin’s skin.  
‘Holy fuck, this is so hot~ He’s screaming so loud I wonder if he’s forgotten the top is down~’ Kevin thought before he scratched his hands down DD's thighs, raising his hand and slapping his ass cheek hard, granting his wish.  
Double D's eyes rolled back into his head at the first spank, groaning a purring type of moan in a shaky deeper tone. “Yes~! I love it~! I love it~! M-make me your~~ _AAAAH_ ~~! _MAKE ME YOUR **WHORE** , KEVIN_ ~!” He panted and screamed as Kevin pumped into him viciously. Kevin nearly came at the sound Double D had made, but he held it in waiting for his lover to cum.  
“I'll leave my marks all over that perfect body of yours~ so everyone will know you're mine~” his hands grabbed onto Double D's ass, spreading him apart further, leaving no room for space inside him as he continuously thrusted up inside the poor teen, fucking the other without mercy.  
“Mmm~ like that?! You like that, don't you~! Is that little prostate enjoying that sick pounding~?” The slapping of skin grew louder. “Ah, that perfect tight ass is amazing on my fat cock~” he spanked Double D again leaving a read handprint this time and trembling when he suddenly noticed how tight he got. “just when I thought you couldn’t get any tighter~ aw fuck… it’s like a vice~”  
When he spanked Double D again, harder, all Double D saw was white. Stars, just like Kevin promised, filled his eyes before he squeezed the tip of his cock, spurting out against Kevin's face in one solid thick shot. When he opened his eyes to see Kevin's face covered in cum, his whole body trembled and he came a second paralyzing shot, once again splashing Kevin on his chin, getting most of it into his moaning gapped open mouth. Kevin gasped from surprise, but hungrily licked the cum off his lips smirking up at Double D before reaching up and playing with the man's soaked and sensitive cock head. Double D's ass tightened so much; he could feel every notch of Kevin's thick fat cock in his ass, even his pulse. The smaller teen was spent, he pushed lower and faster against Kevin's thrusts, basically trying to pump the cum out of him.  
“Cum in me~ make me dirty inside= K-Kevin~! Oh Kevin~! Fill me up with your load~ I've waited so long for this~ m-make me your slut, Kevin~!” He screamed, bucking.  
'That’s right, baby! _Say my **name**_! Mmm keep making that face...dirty little thing~ who would've thought I could taint something so pure~” he moaned leaning back before he couldn't stand it anymore. In one powerful thrust, a wet warmth began to splash inside the tight space lathering it in hot seed. Kevin cried out loudly in ecstasy, thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm before finally coming to a stop. Double D thought his insides were melting as Kevin splashed his load deep inside him, coating his insides with the thick cum he begged for. He moaned and sighed in relief, finally getting what he needed; what he craved.  
Kevin blushed, feeling the cum slip out of Double D's ass and down his shaft and ball sac. Double D shivered when he felt it too; the cum of his lover drip out of him, oozing back down Kevin's shaft, onto the seat underneath them. Opening his tired eyes Kevin looked up at Double D who still sat perfectly on his lap. Kevin couldn't help, but smile at the blissful satisfied look on DD's face as he spaced out into his high. As Kevin smiled up at him, Double D blushed. Not able to hide his bliss, he smiled and whispered.  
“I love you.”  
Kevin was quiet for a moment taking in those words and letting them sink in before he whispered back with the sweetest tenderness in his voice.  
“I love you too...”  
He laid Double D down on his chest holding him close as he admired the glittering moonlight painting over DD's pale scratched and bitten skin.  
Double D nuzzled his face, scared at first when Kevin hesitated. His whole body felt like it was on a cloud. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was in the arms of his love, filled with his essence and being held back. This was magical and he wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the whole world. Kevin rubbed DD's bare back softly before saying.  
“You know...I feel kinda bad for pulling you away from the dance...” Kevin looked down and smiled at DD. “How about I make up for it?” He slowly pulled out of Double D, both of them making a soft hissing sound. Kevin sat up, opening the car door and stepping out to fix himself in to his pants again, hiding his face as he licked up the remnants off his face. He then went to the front seat and turned on the car, looking for a station that settled on a slow song. Kevin turned up the volume and opened the back seat of the car holding out his hand to DD. “May I have this dance..?”  
“Oh, Kevin. You’re even more of a sap than I am.” DD chuckled, slightly shaking as he pulled his pants up, desperately trying to fix himself and wipe himself off. He crawled to the door of car and sighed with a smile, looking at the dramatic view of Kevin slightly bowed with his hand out, offering Double D a dance.  
“You’re every so charming and this is sweet, but…it’s also very folly.” He took Kevin's hand with a light hearted laugh. “On top of not being able to dance my legs feel like jelly and we are both covered in mess after all of that...” Kevin’s started to puppy eye with a pouted lip. Double D sighed. “Can we go really slow?” He leaned his head against Kevin's chest as they started to go around in circles.  
“I was planning on it...” He chuckled lightly. “Don't worry, if your legs give out I'll just pick you up again.” He smiled when he watched DD blush and lean against his still bare shoulder. He wrapped his arms softly around Double D's waist slowly and blissfully leading them in the slow dance. After a while of peaceful silence between them with the music playing in the back, Kevin spoke.  
“You're heart's beating so fast...” He rubbed Double D's bare back softly with his hand.  
“I...I know.” He smiled from ear to ear. “So is yours.” He added before sighing. “Are you... Are we going to keep it a secret...?” He asked softly, understanding he wouldn't want his father to know. “I...I won't tell anyone. I'd hate to be a burden.” He mumbled as he nuzzled his face into Kevin's neck.  
Kevin was quiet for a moment squeezing DD tightly. “I don't know...Marie already saw us...doesn't seem like there's much point. It doesn't matter, you're still the honor roll student and I'm still the football captain. That's not gonna change we'll just be...you know together.” He blushed lightly.  
“Together...” Double D repeated with a smile, squeezing onto Kevin. “I’d like that...” He whispered, thinking hard like he always did... about their consequences. He worried about Kevin's father, about Marie and her reaction, about Kevin's friends... Double D had nothing to lose, but Kevin...? He had a reputation, friends... And at least one parent that wanted something to do with him. Double D coughed and stepped back a little. “I um...I think...it will change... change a lot. Have you thought this through?” He looked up worriedly at Kevin... Very uncertain Kevin knew what this sudden passionate hormone induced escapade would result him.   
Kevin frowned at DD suddenly pulling away from him, but sighed and nodded, “NO. Not really, but I don’t care! You’re going to be with me, damn it. If you're worrying about what people at school will think… that is honestly probably gonna change...so what? My friends love me. And my respect from others is not something that can be swayed...besides it's not like I'm …just gay...you're just...different...special to me. As for my old man…” Kevin brushed his hand up into his hair and sighed, thinking before finally shrugging.  
“He’d…probably still love me. I think…What could he possibly do to me that he hasn't done already anyways? He doesn't involve himself with my personal life, all he cares about are my grades...I will make this work...granted we won't be blatantly making out in front of everyone…maybe…” Kevin took a moment to think about that and then remembered they were having a conversation. “But uh anyways, I'm not gonna lie and say that I don’t have feelings for you.” Kevin was never one for beating around the bush once something was known; instead of hiding it he would openly accept it and nothing could change his mind.  
Double D stared at him with wide eyes, blushing just faintly. This wasn't some kind of faire tale confession. This was real and Kevin...was being so strong. “I...I see.” He covered his face lightly, amazed by his sense of realism of the situation. “Can we... Stay here a little longer?” He asked with a bright little smile. 'Special…to him?' He thought, his heart fluttering in wonder.  
Kevin grabbed DD's hand spinning him in so he was right up against his body. He smiled, staring down into his eyes. “As long as you like.” He leaned down to give a small frisky whisper into his ear. “If you want I can even ravage you again beneath the stars~” he kissed Double D's flushed cheek continuing to slowly sway to the music with the other in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of the credit goes to the lovely NotYourTherapist for editing and playing Double D. If you have not seen her work you should go check her out on DeviantArt and show her some love (*cough cough* she is wickedly talented *cough cough*) and she has also made some beautiful art for this story!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/notyourtherapist/art/Cover-Page-Accidents-433344202
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
